She Is No Angel
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: one sister was raised by her mother in a world that we all know too well and the other was raised by their father in a world that we don't, one sister's life was filled with happiness and the other was filled with despair. This is Piper Morgenstein's story... Jace/oc pairing
1. Chapter 1: a plan gone wrong

Hi so basically this follows my oc Piper in the events of the whole mortal instruments world and how the events kind of unfold around her, I've never written a story for a book before so this is all new to me and I'm still trying to figure it all out so I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or events that happen in this story except for Piper and the ones that I add into it. Also I'm severely dyslexic so I'm sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes

Chapter 1: a plan gone wrong

Normal teenagers on a summers night would be getting ready with her friends before going out to a club where they would try to use fake ids in order to enter the club but that was the thing about Piper's life, she wasn't a normal teenager so instead Piper was currently getting dressed in her usual all black outfit which consisted of a black sheer overlay top with a black tank top underneath, a pair of high waisted black leather pants, a leather jacket and a pair of chunky heeled boots. She decided to wear her long dark brown waves down and falling down onto her back before putting the front two sections in a twisty half up half down style, she also wore dark brown smokey eye makeup to go with her dark pink lipstick. Once she was dressed, Piper headed into the weapons room in the institute so she could grab her seraph blades and properly arm herself for the night to come as she checked that she had her red stele with her as well as that most of her runes were covered up when the others came into the room to join her in getting ready

" so do we have an actual plan or are we going to do our usual thing of just winging it?" Piper said as she strapped her blades to her waist making sure that they were secured for the time being

" well we know that there's a demon that regularly goes to the Pandemonium club and that he likes to kill mundane girls so that's a good place to start" Alec said summing up all of his research

" you know I always think that they are playing a little too close to fire with that name... I mean it literally has demon right there in the name" Piper said as she watched them arm themselves

" anyway the plan is that the loverly Isabelle in white here will distract our demon enough for us to corner him and take him out, sound good?" Jace said as he looked to Isabelle's white compared to their usual fearless black that they were wearing

" why is it that I'm always the decoy while Piper is always on fighting side of it?" Isabelle said as she fastened the buttons on her white dress to cover the black runes on her neck from the demons

" because demons are drawn to you while I tend to repel them away with my winning personality" she said making them laugh since they all knew that Piper was more sarcasm than Isabelle ever could be

" true and it would be mean that you would actually have to smile and be a little more preppy than you're capable of" Isabelle said getting nudging her shoulder showing the younger girl that she was only joking

" plus I think I prefer it this way, I mean I like you being near me before we go into a fight... it calms me" Jace said showing a rare side of himself that he didn't show even to those closest to him

" aww is the great Jace Wayland admitting that I'm lucky charm or worst that he needs someone? I might faint with shock, Alec catch me" she said as they all did their final check before heading out of the institute

" I wouldn't go as far as to say that but you're defiantly handy to have on the fighting side of things than the flirty side of them" Jace said somewhat less confident than he usually is about things

" and I'm not? All I am is what? A pretty face?" Isabelle said as she stopped walking in order to pretend to be hurt and upset by his comment as Piper tried to stop herself from laughing at all of this

" no ummm I just meant that Piper is... but you know that you're a... Alec, help me out here please" he said looking to his parabatai for help on how to handle his sister since he knew he was making it worse

" no way, I'm kinda enjoying watching you dig yourself a hole right now" Alec said knowing that it wasn't everyday that his best friend struggled with this kind of thing as Piper and Isabelle ganged up on him

" let's just get to the club and do this ok?" Jace said clearly now in a huff about what just happened as the two girls began to laugh at what happened as he walked ahead of them

" we're actually here, just turn right and tada... here we are" Isabelle said as Jace and the others followed her directions as they turned to see the club that they were going to use to corner their target

" and there is our target, he's the one with the blue hair waiting in line to get in" Alec said pointing out who their target was and where he was as they tried to keep out of sight as much as possible

" anyone else noticing the angelic rune on the signage?... so what's our play here?" She said knowing that they all bore the same rune on their skin that marked them as shadowhunters

" we wait till he goes in then we will slip in so that Isabelle can go one way to catch his eye while we'll go another to watch and wait her signal" Alec said taking control of the situation as the oldest

" then we get to send back from wherever the hell he came from" Jace said clearly looking more forward to the kill they were about to make then the rest of the plan like they were for now anyway

Soon the blue haired demon somehow wangled his way into the club as the four young shadowhunters took it as they cue to use their steles to activate their invisibility runes so that they could slip into the club without being stopped by bouncers or noticed by anyone as they headed inside the crowd club that was filled with people dancing and being carefree as Piper was suddenly envious of them being able to relax enough to have fun as she thought about how she had never been that relaxed in her life since there was another demon or fight that she had to tend to. Her and Jace headed to one side of the bar while Alec went to the other so they could cover more ground in case things went badly with the plan as they waited for Isabelle to enter the room since they knew that the blue haired would see her almost immediately especially in her white dress

" looks like he's taking the bait... just wait till he sees her runes" Piper said knowing that he would stop adorning Isabelle and would instead begin to fear her since he would know who and what she is

" then he'll bolt so fast that there'll be a little track mark on the dance floor" Jace said thinking the same as Piper since they all knew that downworlders and demon feared them as much as they hated their kind

" ahh true love, the thing that a hundred of people have written and sung about but they always leave out the part where he runs away or the part where she tracks him down to kill him" she said a fake sweetly voice as she thought about how that was the reality of their lives as shadowhunters

" I don't think they would be as popular if they did, anyway when did you turn into such the pessimist when it came to love?" Jace said taking his eyes from the target to steal a glance at her

" I'm not, I'm a realist. I mean the only people we can actually date is other shadowhunters and it's not like we have a great life expectancy" she said knowing that they usually died young in battle

" and what's the real reason?" He said showing that he knew the petite brunette better than anyone else since he knew there was more to this whole thing than what she was saying to him

" people have a habit of dying or abandoning me, maybe I just don't want to leave myself open for that kind of pain again" she said looking away from him although she could still his glaze on her

" hey guys we should go, Isabelle is leading him in the storage room over there so we should go do our part of the plan" Alec said joining them knowing that they weren't paying attention to Isabelle anymore

" yeah that sounds good... I can't wait till we get this over with so we can go home" Piper said as she took her blade out before gently whispering its name to activate it as Jace did the same

" one thing is for sure is that when we get back to the institute, you're on cooking duty and not Isabelle" Jace said knowing that they would like if they could actually digest their dinners for once

" defiantly, make you could make those pizza toast things... guys hold up a minute, we need to wait for our cue" Alec said getting back in the zone as he agreed that Piper should do the cooking

" what's your name?" The demon said as they used their advanced hearing abilities to hear what was going on behind the closest storage door as they were thankful for their new hearing rune

" Isabelle" she said bitting her lip as the other three were fully aware that she was now in full flurry mode as she tried her hardest to keep him interested and attracted on her for their plan to work

" that's a nice name...I haven't seen you here before" he said trying to keep the conversation going as he thought about everything that he was planning to do her knowing that she didn't even know it

" are you seeing asking me if I come here often? Seriously?" Isabelle said breaking her current mode to mock him slightly as he noticed that dark black mark on her wrist that was beginning to show

" you... you're a-" demon was about to say before cut off by Isabell as she used her whip that had been wrapped about her wrist as a bracelet as she made sure that he was secured in his place

" he's all yours boys and Piper of course" Isabelle said as the door opened enough for Jace, Alec and Piper to enter the room so that they could begin their interrogation before doing their job

" lets make this easy for all of us okay? I'll ask you some question and you answer them got it? So are there anymore with you?" Jace said taking the lead on this one while Piper and Alec held back

" any other what?" The demon said as he sneered at them slightly causing Piper to roll her eyes at him since she knew that they always tried to play dumb before showing their true self to them

" seriously come on, you know what we are and we know what you are so what's the point in pretending anymore?" Alec said sounding bored as he leaned against the wall waiting for this to be done

" shadowhunters, you're all shadowhunters!" He said with such hate and disgust as he remembered all the horror stories that he had heard about shadowhunters destroying his people

" ding ding ding and the winner is..." Piper said with a fake menacing smile as Jace and the others tried not to laugh or smile at her comment since they knew that they had to appear tough to him

" you know you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind here with you?" Jace said trying to get back to the point so they would know of any other potential targets in the club

" and I told you, I don't know what you're taking about!" He said slowly and determined that was going to be his answer despite the fact he knew what was about to happen to him due to them

" he means other demons, you do know what a demon is don't you? This one really isn't the bright tool in the tool box is he?" Alec said wondering how much longer this was going to take right now

" demons are religiously defined as hells denizens, the servants of Satan but for the purpose of the clave they are known as any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home deimension-" Jace said giving them all a mini history lesson on demons as Isabelle grew more and more impatient

" that's enough Jace, just get on with it already" Isabelle said knowing she could only keep him bound up like this for so long and that they all wanted to go home at one point to eat and unwind

" Isabelle's right, nobody here needs a lesson in semantics or in demonology" Alec said tending to pick to his sister's side on this one as he knew that Piper would most likely pick Jace's like always

" Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much while Piper here is just like me... do you think I talk too much?" He said trying to taunt and out the fear of god into him as much as he possibly could

" please don't kill me, I could give you information... I know where Valentine is!" He said knowing that all shadowhunters would be interested in knowing where the most evil of them all was hiding

" Valentine as in Valentine Morgenstein?" Piper said her voice suddenly full of fear as she began to wonder if it was true as she thought about the fear and horror attached to that one name for her

" that's not possible, Valentine's in the ground and we know that. This thing is just trying to toy with us" Alec said moving closer to Piper in order to comfort her since they all knew what thinone name did to her

" just kill it already Jace, it's not to tell us anything useful" Isabelle said knowing that it was more important that they get this over with and go home than it had been a moment ago before this

" Valentine is back! All the infernal works know it, I know it and I can tell you where is-" the demon said getting more and more desperate to make his plea as Jace lifted his blade to prepare to kill him

" by the angel! Every time we capture one of you bastards you always claim to know where Valentine is. Well so do we, he's in hell and you can join him there" Jace said getting angry at what his words were doing to Piper as he felt the need to protect her as best he could

" stop! You can't do this!" A red headed girl said coming out of the shadows causing them all to stop and turn to her in disbelief that she could see them and didn't have a clue what was going on

" what the hell is this?" Alec said being the first one to break the uncomfortable and tense silence that had fallen in the room as he began to wonder what was going on right now and who she was

" it's a girl, surely you've seen girls before Alec that aren't Piper or Isabelle... but to answer your question, she's a mundie girl and apparently she can see us" Jace said finding all of this hard to believe

" of course I can see you, I'm not blind you know" the girl said in a tone that made them all think that they treating like she was stupid which they probably were out of hate of her ignorance

" some might argue that you are but you just don't know it yet" Piper said almost glad for the disturbance since it gave her time to recover and put up the mask that she had allowed to slip

" you'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you" Jace said warning her not that him or any of the others would hurt her but he knew that once you saw what was going to happen next it was hard to forget it

" I'm not going anywhere, if I do then you'll kill him!" She said knowing that was exactly what he was about to do before she had called our and interfered with him about to stab him with the blade

" that's true but what do you care if I kill him or not?" Jace said playing with his knife clearly enjoying the fact that he was toying and entertain this strange mundane girl with the sight to see them

" because you can't just go around killing people like this, it's not right!" She said wondering how she was the only one in the room that seemed to think that since the others seemed ok with it all

" you're right... you killing people which is good because that's not a person, little girl" he said a little patronising as he knew she was way more naive and innocent than he gave her credit for

" Jace is right, it may look like a person and talk one or may even bleed like one but this thing is a monster who would happily tear you sheds in minutes" Piper said trying to drive her point home

" Jace, Piper... that's enough!" Isabelle said warning them as she could tell that they about to do something reckless like they always did, Jace more than Piper since he was intrigued by the girl

" you're crazy, I've called the police so they'll be here any second" she said making them laugh slightly as they all knew that she was lying and even if she was then they knew the police wouldn't and couldn't do anything

" she's lying, Jace just-" Alec said trying to stop this train wreck of a mission when the demon suddenly tore free and threw himself at Jace as he began to claw at his chest as he sat on him

" oh god, Jace! Isabelle! Isabelle, use your whip!" Piper said panicking at the amount of blood that was coming from Jace as Isabelle used her whip to know him off balance for Jace to stab him in the chest

" so be it, the forsaken will take you all" the demon said as he began to bleed some kind of black fluid as Piper and Alec helped Jace to stand as they watched as the demon began to disappear

" that sounds like fun... are you ok?" Piper said as she began to gently check Jace's chest and arm where the demon had been clawing at him as she began to worry about how deep the cuts were

" I'm ok, it's nothing a healing rune can't fix and hey i know someone who is really good at playing nurse so there's that" Jace said trying to comfort and reassure her that he was going to ok for now

" stupid little mundie, you could have gotten jade killed!" Isabelle said blocking the red headed girl's way out of the storage room as she was suddenly filled with rage about what had happened

" Isabelle just let her go, hopefully she'll just wake and think all of this was just a bad dream" Piper said knowing that she was way to tired now to keep this back and forth going for much longer

" maybe we should bring her with us, I mean I bet hodge would like to talk her?" Alec said knowing that a mundane with the sight was defiantly something that hodge would be interested in

" no way are we bringing her to the institute, she's a mundie" Isabelle said wondering if she was the only one that was remembering that as they all knew they couldn't take a mundane to the institute

" or is she? Have you had your dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks or talked to the night children? Have you-" Jace said beginning to taunt her again as she cut him off annoyed

" my name isn't little girl, it's Clary Fray and I have no idea what your talking about but I don't believe in demons or whatever the hell you are" she said clearly trying to stand her ground

" Clary? Why are you in here by yourself?" Said a boy who looked liked the same age as Clary as he came to check on her along with the bouncer clearly worried about what she was up to

" hey guys, we should go while we still can" Piper said just wanting to get the hell out of this club as fast as she possibly could since she knew that all of this was long since over as she wanted to go home

The four young shadowhunters limped and walked home where Alec used his stele to place a healing rune onto Jace to help him heal faster that he would if they were normal teenagers or even if they had decided to rely on medicine to heal themselves while Isabelle and Piper placed all of their weapons back into the weapons room before getting dressed something more comfortable. Piper wore a grey tshirt with a sparky picture of a diamond in the middle, a pair of dark grey sweats and a pair of white converse. She also decided to braid part of her hair up before placing the rest of it up in a messy bun, she decided to part of makeup off so she now wore light eye makeup with beige natural looking lipstick. She headed to the kitchen so she could make the pizza toasts that Alec had requested that she make for them as Isabelle tried her hardest to help her cook

" would you just let me add some of this to your tomato sauce?" Isabelle said as Jace and Alec walked into the kitchen also looking more casual than they had before when they were in the club

" no because the sauce so doesn't need... beans added to it, guys please distract Izzy so she doesn't ruin our dinner yet again" Piper said knowing that Isabelle wasn't good at cooking at all

" yeah let's just let Piper do the cooking" Alec said as he more or less forced his sister to sit down with him so that they could watch her cooking while Jace stood near Piper as she cooked

" that way we can actually ate it" Jace said causing Isabelle to throw a nearby orange at him which he was about to catch with ease as she stuck her tongue out at him due to his comment about her cooking

" so who wants to bring up the elephant being the red head mundane who saw her?... hey stop eating everything!" She said as she hit Jace with a dish towel due to him eating the toppings

" I think we should hodge, it's the kind of thing that he'd want to hear about" Alec said knowing that they had no loyalty to the girl but had more loyalty and duty to the clave to do their bidding

" so that the clave can make her life a living hell? They are going to interrogate and god knows what to find out how she has the sight" Isabelle said thinking of the worst case scenario for Clary

" we don't know what could happen to her or even why she has the sight, there are a lot of reason why she might have the sight like being a demon or a downworlder" she said with a point look

" she wasn't a demon or a downworlder, I think we should track her down and find out more about her" Jace said as Piper stopped cooking to look at him as she tried to work out what he was thinking

" why? Jace, what is it about this girl that is making you so interested in her?" She said trying to keep her true emotions out of voice as well as to keep her look even as Alec and Isabelle shared a look

" I don't know but I just think that we need to learn about her" he said clearly not telling them the whole truth about this whole Clary thing as Piper narrowed her eyes at him to work him out more

" so you want to investigate her and then what?" Alec said clearly not a fan of this plan to investigate Clary Fray and most likely talk to her as he thought about where this would lead to

" I guess I'll do it what I usually do and wing it as Piper so elegantly put earlier" he said as he grabbed his plate before putting the topping onto it as Piper took them out of the oven to eat

" I know we always mock Alec and his ridiculously upright plans but I'm actually with him this time, I'm not sure this is a good idea" Isabelle said wondering if Jace was thinking with his head or not

" well then it goes wrong which is pretty likely all things considered, you guys can blame me" he said as he turned away from them so he could go eat in his bedroom to think about all of this alone

" Jace, wait... you're going to do this no matter what we say right?" Piper said as she caught up to him in the hallway after thinking for a moment about whether or not she could let him do this on his own

" yeah probably, why?" He asked as he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair as she watched his every move like she had been doing since they were children but now she did it more discreetly

" I'll come with you to investigate and track down Clary if not only to make sure that you don't get yourself killed" she said knowing that she couldn't just let go this alone especially not right now

" thanks... hey how are you doing with the demon mentioning Valentine thing?" He said knowing that she always had a hard time when it came to Valentine Morgenstein and the memories his name brought

" honestly I don't know, I've been trying not to think about it because if I do then I need to actually seriously consider that he might be alive and if he is then I can't..." she said trying keep calm

" I know that I don't know everything that happened to you when you were with him but I know enough to promise you that I will never let that happen again you ok?" He said gently cupping her face to comfort her as they instinctively moved closer to each other

" I know you mean that and that you mean well but if he is back then you can't stop him... no one can stop my father from his evil plans" she said placing her head onto his shoulder in defeat


	2. Chapter 2: don't think, act

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 2: don't think, act

The next day Piper did as she promised by heading into Brooklyn in New York City with Jace where they had learned that Clary lives as they found the apartment that she shared with her mom before they then followed her and the geeky looking boy from the night before to a coffee shop in her neighbourhood. Piper wore a dark green vnecked tshirt, a pair of ripped black high waisted jeans, a black leather biker jacket, a pair of studded biker boots and as always she was armed with her blades and swords in case things turned back enough for her to need them. She also wore her long dark curls in a loose side braid, she had decided to wear slightly smoked eye makeup up to go with her natural looking pick lipstick. As she watched Clary and Simon interact together in the coffee shop as they listened to bad poetry she couldn't help but be envious as she imaged the life that she never got to have due to being born a shadowhunter and a Morgenstein

" have you ever thought about what it would be like to be normal?" She said to Jace thinking aloud as she knew that this wasn't the first time that she had thought this due to everything going on

" what do you mean?" Jace said once again wondering what was going on in his best friend's head as he knew that he had been worrying about her with the possibility of Valentine being back

" you know to be normal where you're biggest worry is some grade on a test and not whether you're going to survive a fight with a demon?" She said mentally comparing the two lives

" where you're almost certainly going to live to an old ripe age and not die young on some battle or in the streets due to a fight gone wrong?" He said finally understanding where she was going with this

" yeah exactly... I mean look at them, they are so happy and yet so ignorant to the things that go bump in the night. It's the kind of ignorance that we can never get back" she said more to herself

" yeah but would you rather be kicking some demon ass or would you rather be worrying about getting the perfect dress for some stupid high school dance?" He said already knowing her answer

" I'd rather be kicking some demon ass, I'm better at that rather than the fashion side of things or doing normal things... so that's Clary fray?" She said looking through the window to see Clary

" yeah that's her and as far as I can tell she's as mundane as they come" he said thinking about all of the information that he had gathered that morning and some of it last night about Clary Fray

" except that she has the sight and saw what we did last night to that demons, there has to en a reason why she has the sight" Piper said thinking about how mundane were blind to their world

" hey what do you say about us getting a little closer? I mean it's not like anyone can actually see us" he said gently tapping the invisibility rune on his arm as she gently touched her own rune

" you know being invisible I'm always so tempted to move things or to make things float just to freak the mundanes out" she said knowing that there had to be some perks to being a shadowhunter

" yeah but then we would have to put up with Alec lecturing us over and over again" he said chuckling slightly at how similar they could be at times as they stood and watched Clary react to them

" god, he can be so uptight sometimes but then again someone has to be sensible to counter balance our natural recklessness" she said knowing that they could both be very impulsive

" I'll be back" Clary said to Simon knowing that she had to deal with the two invisible teens that she had seen killing the blue haired boy from last night as she thought about why they would be here

" we should go and follow little red riding hood outside" Jace said knowing that this was their best chance in finding out what she was and how she could see them when no one else could right now

" ohh nice, an alley because this isn't creepy at all" she said sarcastically as she gave him a look as they headed into a nearby alley behind the coffee shop as they waited for Clary to come out

" see here I was thinking that it had the perfect about creepiness and serial killer vibe that I was looking for" he said leaning against the wall looking as calm and collected as ever despite all of this

" oh great... here she comes" she said smiling at him before dropping it as she noticed a slightly panicked Clary heading their way as she realised that all of this must be terrifying for her just now

" you know your friend's poetry is terrible" Jace said breaking the ice slightly as he notices that Clary was just standing there staring at him and Piper like they were smoke about to disappear any moment

" yeah it kinda sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting out random words to make them sound poetic" she said backing Jace up as she wondered how anyone could like poetry

" I don't care about Eric's poetry, I want to know why you two are following me?" She said wondering if they were about to beat her up to make sure she wouldn't say anything about what she saw last night

" why would we follow you around?" Piper said slightly confused as she wondered how anyone could be so self centred as to think that they didn't have anything better to do than follow her

" I don't know but you were alway eavesdropping so are you going to tell me what's going on or would you rather tell the police?" She said as she pulled out her phone to threaten them more

" and what are you going to tell them? That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see" he said knowing it was pointless

" I've already told you that my name isn't little girl, it's Clary!" She said through gritted teeth as Piper suppressed a small smile at how Clary was trying to hold her own when it came to Jace

" yeah we know Clary like the herb clary sage but I find really interesting is that way back when people thought that the seeds would let you see the fair folk" Piper said as a test for her

" I have no idea what you two are talking about" Clary said reverting back to her original thought that these two invisible killers were in fact as crazy as can be as she began to think

" yeah you don't know much do you? You see to be a mundane like any other mundane yet you can see us making all of this quite the conundrum" he said with laziness and boredom in his voice

" what's a mundane?" Clary asked trying to make sense out of all of this as she realised that they both seemed as crazy as the other as they seemed to believe what they were saying

" a mundane is someone from the human world, someone like you" Piper said agreeing with Jace that Clary seemed as mundane as ever with the exception that she could see them

" but you're both human" she said completely confused as she wondered if this was the moment they would reveal to her that they were actually aliens or something ridiculously

" yeah we are but that doesn't meant that we're like you" he said knowing that the two didn't even compare since they had a duty and knew things that mundane could never understand

" Jace, can we please hurry this up? I mean haven't we wasted enough time on herb girl here" Piper said getting more annoyed that they were going round and round in circles just now

" just a minute longer, you know Alec thought you were dangerous but if you are then you defiantly don't know it" he said now walking around Clary as if looking for signs of a warning

" me dangerous? You are the ones that attacked and killed someone last night, you drove a knife into his chest and I saw him cut you but now-" she said hoping this would make sense soon

" but now he's all better as if nothing happened? Yeah that happens, I wouldn't dwell on it and that wasn't a person you saw last night" Piper said getting tired of the constant back and forth

" you are a cold blooded killers!" Clary said suddenly realising the reality of her situation as she realised that she should probably leave before something seriously bad happened to her next

" as opposed to a peace loving killer?" He said showing her the flaw in her previous sentence as Piper stepped forward to gently look at Clary's hands for any signs for marks and runes

" she doesn't have any marks on her... have you ever seen this rune before?"she said moving her top slightly to expose her collar bone to show Clary the angelic mark that all shadowhunters wore

" yeah I have been drawing that same symbol a lot lately... mom?... It's fine, I'm on my way home... wait what? Mom? Mom!" Clary said in between her mom's frantic tones and voice

" hey what's going on?" Jace said sensing that something was very very wrong as he exchanged a look with Piper as they both became on high alert and on the edge to fight

" I don't know, she just said not to come home and to tell Luke that he found her... she sounded so scared" Clary said becoming more frantic and panicked by what just happened

" he? He who? Do you have any idea who would be coming after your mom?" She said wondering if this was connected to who Clary really was or if this was some mundane problem

" no I don't know, she's just a painter! I need to go! I need to go home!" Clary said before running off as Piper got the sense that there was more to than a simple home robbery

" Clary, wait! Piper, what do we do?" Jace said already knowing that he had decided on what to do but knew that he couldn't just run off and leave Piper and he knew wouldn't ever do that

" we go after her! Jace, I don't know what is it but I'm getting such a bad vibe from all of this" she said knowing that something didn't feel right about this but she couldn't put her finger on it

" bad how?" He said knowing that she usually had a keen sense for when things were about to go badly for them and he had learned to always trust her gut feeling more than his own sometimes

" I don't know I can't work it out exactly but I just feel like this is part of something way bigger than what it seems" she said almost worried before he nodded to comfort for her slightly

Jace and Piper soon broke out into a run as they ran back to the apartment where they had first started to follow Clary as they noticed that something was wrong in the air as they slowly pulled out their Angel blades as they whispered their names to them in order to activate the blades to prepare do whatever was about to happen next as Jace took the lead as they headed into the apartment to see that it had been completely destroyed in some kind of struggle. As they walked further into the apartment they could hear Clary struggling and groaning as they turned around the corner to see her fighting with a ravener demon that was slowly over powering her as Piper acted before she could rethink about it as she used her Angel blade to stab the demon. Clary let out a small sequel as the demon exploded all around her Piper tried to shield herself

" hey you ok? What happened here?" Jace said bending down to where Clary was laying on the floor as he began to check her over to make sure that she wasn't hurt by the demon

" I'm fine I think and I don't know, the place was like this when I got here... my mom's gone" she said with her voice filled with emotion as she tried not to think about what could ache happened to her mom

" and the demon?" Piper asked being a little caring and comforting than Jace was being towards her as she realised that it couldn't be a coincidence that she had the sight and now this

" I heard a noise and it was just there, I tried to fight it off... oh woah I really don't feel well" Clary said trying to stand up before fainting and falling to the ground just as Jace caught her

" oh man, she was bitten by the demon" Jace said after checking her over again as he suddenly found a bite mark on her arm as he looked between the bite to Piper for help

" use your stele to give her an iratze" Piper said sounding almost bored and confident as she gestured to his pocket where she knew he kept his stele handy in case he needed it in a hurry

" what? I can't, she won't survive it! She's a mundane!" He said panicked as she began to gently stroke Clary's red hair as Piper tried to hide her pain that his affection towards Clary was causing her

" She's not a mundane, Jace! This kinda thing doesn't just happen to mundanes" she said trying to make him see sense as he took her advice and began to draw the iratze on her arm

" it's working... we should take her the institute, if the rune worked then she has to be a shadowhunter which means she has every right to be there" he said as he began to pick her up

" I agree plus I think it's time to tell Hodge, this is clearly bigger than we can handle" she said not loving the way she was feeling every time she watched him interact with Clary right now

Eventually Jace and Piper managed to get back to the institute with a still unconscious Clary as Piper opened the door to allow him to get inside while still carrying Clary as she thought back on the internal dialogue that had been running in her head the whole way home as she thought about why Jace being so caring and sweet towards Clary was bothering so much before she decided that she didn't want to go there just yet since it was uncharted territory for her and Jace as she decided to just sweep her feelings under the rung for now. Piper knew that Alec and Isabelle would be come rushing down to meet them and that all hell would break loose

" you brought her here? How you be so reckless as to bring a mundane into the institute, Jace?" Alec said racing down the stairs to the red headed mundane from last night in his arms

" relax Alec, she isn't a mundane and she has the mark to prove it. We gave her a iratze rune after she was bitten by a demon, it's a long story" she said looking slightly exhausted by it all

" one I'm sure that you will be more than happy to tell me as soon as you have tended to the young girl in Jace's arms" Hodge said appearing at the top of the stairs scaring them all

" oh great, what I needed" Piper said as she headed into the infirmary with Isabelle closely followed behind her as she was aware that something was wrong with her closest friend

" hey are you ok?" Isabelle said as she watched as Jace placed Clary on one of the infirmary beds as her and Piper began to gather different medical reinforcements to help Clary

" honestly I don't know, one minute we were talking to her and the next thing I know he's carrying her in his arms" she said began to play with Morgenstein family ring on her finger

" so the fact that Jace is showing affection to someone who isn't himself that's bothering? Want me to grab the ice cream later and we can talk about it?" She said wanting to talk boys

" actually no, I kinda don't want to open that can of worms just yet. As soon as I do, it will change everything and I'm so not ready for that" she said bracing herself for all of this to come

" ok well I'm here for you when you do... hey maybe you should go changed, you've got some demon goo on you" she said gesturing to some darker gloopy spots her dark green tshirt

" yeah I will, I bring some clothes for Clary too. She and has way more goo on her than I do right now" she said knowing that Clary's clothes would have to burned to get rid of the demon goo

" hey so I figured you needed this... and these" Alec said meeting her at the entrance of the infirmary as he handed her a cup filled with steamy coffee and a pack of rainbow twizzlers

" oh god, you've never seemed so attractive to me than right now in this moment but it might have something to do with the coffee and candy" she said taking them both from him

" yeah well coffee is like you're version of the bat signal" he said chuckling at her as he knew that she would happily kill someone if they came between her and her coffee when she ended it

" you know I expect way more yelling than this" she said thinking about how he was always a little uptight when it came to the rules and the clave than her and Jace were who used them as guidelines

" oh there will but for Jace, I mean this is clearly a Jace move than a Piper move" he said knowing that she was clearly not in favour of Jace bringing Clary to the institute like this

" yeah well I still went with it right? I should go get changed so that Hodge can actually yell at me" she said walking to the room that she had been calling her since she can to the institute as a child

Piper headed inside of her room as she took a shower before getting changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank that she wore underneath a beige loose sweater and a pair of beige heeled ankle boots. She quickly dried her hair before placing the top half into a braid before pulling it into a high ponytail, she so soft brown eye makeup with light pink lipgloss before she drank the last of her coffee before heading to the library where she knew Hodge would be waiting for her and Jace. Meetings like this with Hodge was never a good thing because usually meant getting into trouble and sometimes even being banned from going out to the field for a while, out of the four of them Piper and Jace were the most likely to get into the most amount of trouble

" so who wants to go first and tell me about the girl currently in the infirmary?" Hodge said sitting at his desk in the library stroking his cat church as he looked between the two trouble makers

" well she kinda caught us taking out that demon from last night so me and Piper went to check out, we needed to know how a mundane had the sight" Jace said in his usual fashion

" yeah except things got messy when her mom called and she went home to find a ravener demon waiting for her. She isn't a mundane, the rune proved that" Piper said almost coldly

" so she's a shadowhunter that is either pretending to not know about all of this or her parents didn't tell her that she was a shadowhunter. Either way we won't know the truth till she wakes up" Hodge said thinking out loud as he tried to deal with the problem they had given him now

" her mom is still missing, apparently she told Clary that 'he' had found her but Clary didn't know who she was talking about" Jace said remembering how she had been confused by it

" and I'm not saying it's connected because how could it be but the demon for last night mentioned my father... Valentine, he said he was back" she said with no emotion towards him

" yeah and does every other demon or downworld who tries to plea for their life, it means nothing. Valentine is dead and we know that for sure" Jace said firmly in an attempt to convince her

" enough you two, like I said we will know more once she is awake and until she is I want someone to stay with her because she's sure to be disoriented when she does" he said wondering how she was going to cope with what was to come

" sure, I'll tell Alec and Isabelle the game plan for this" Jace said hoping that this would be the end of it for now with Hodge as Piper took that as her cue as she turned and walked out of the room

" Jace, wait... when Clary wakes up, I want to talk to her. Her being here will change everything in way that I'm not sure you understand yet" Hodge said giving him a very vague warning before he left and caught him with Piper

" Piper!... hey I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the whole Clary thing today" he said gently grabbing her arm to slow her down as she turned to face him as she softened up

" why? Did you have any doubts that I would?" She said turning this back on him as he realised that this was one of those rare moments that he found it hard to read what she was thinking in her beautiful green eyes

" never but I know this is different from our usual thing and with everything going on, I just want to say thank you. I'm sure Clary appreciates it" he said trying to appeal to her better side

" yeah I'm sure she does but I didn't do for her exactly, i did it for you because I knew that you would do it all anyway. At least this way you had some back up to share the blame with" she said with a smile as she felt herself relax a little more despite what her head was telling her

" well then I defiantly appreciate it... have you ever noticed that it's always us that's in trouble?" He said thinking for a moment as he wondered why they always joined forces like this

" I like to think it's because we don't have perfect light wood DNA but who knows" she said with a small laugh as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment too long as if they had lost themselves in the others eyes

" well I should go update Alec and Isabelle" Jace said a little awkwardly as he realised that he was no longer looking at Piper the way you looked at a best friend as he made his excuses

" oh man, I am so screwed!" She said leaning against the wall as she realised for the first time all day how complicated things just became with the arrival Clary and her sudden realisation that she had feeling for Jace


	3. Chapter 3: on the move

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style. Thank you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 3: on the move

It had been three days since Jace and Piper had decided to bring Clary to the institute after she had been bitten by a demon in an attack that had happened when she had ran home to check on her mom who was now missing after getting a weird call from her, in that three days Hodge had decided to place each of the teen shadowhunters on a rota so that they could take turns waiting for Clary waking up. Right now it was Piper's turn as she sat reading an book based the history of the shadowhunters as she wore a dark blue loose fitted blouse that she wore on top of a lace black bralette, a light blue striped cardigan, a pair of dark blue jeans and pair of blue biker boots. She wore her hair down in its long natural curly state with some of it braided back, she also wore gently smoked eye makeup with dark dull lipstick. She also wore her glasses as she sat on her chair by Clary's bed as she drank her large cup of coffee barely paying attention to what was going on around her which is why she didn't notice Alec entering the room

" hey, need a refill? I mean being on mundane duty isn't the most riveting detail in the world" Alec said holding the coffee pot up as he began to pour her more coffee knowing how much she loved her coffee

" yeah thanks, she doesn't do a whole lot. I mean even the old history books are more interesting than her and that is saying something" she said placing the book aside as he sat on the bed

" so is that the same little red head that tried to stop us from killing that demon the other night?" He said vaguely remembering the girl bursting in the room causing Jace to get hurt by the demon

" yeah that's her alright, me and Jace decided to track her down to find out how she saw us but it all obviously didn't go to plan" she said as she began to sip the steaming hot coffee from her cup

" when do you and Jace's plans ever go to plan? You're like to little fire crackers, well you're little... Jace not so much" he said thinking about how she slightly smaller than most shadowhunters

" hey being small comes in handy sometimes especially in a fight" she said knowing that her height had gotten her out of trouble against downworlders and demons that were bigger than her

" so do you want to talk about what was making you cranky when you and Jace brought the mundane here?" He said knowing all too well what had made her act that crazy and angry

" it was nothing really but you know how Jace is when it comes to girls, he's never this interested in them or even shows them the affection he showed her" she said trying not to sound jealous

" and that annoys you?" He said with a knowing smile that he tried to suppress as he thought about how his two best friends were constantly dancing around their feelings for each other

" that he's completely forgetting all of our rules and what we are for some girl... yeah I guess" she said pulling her sleeves around her hands to cover them as she thought about it all over again

" and it has nothing to do with your feelings for Jace?" He said knowing that they had to talk about it sooner rather than later especially if Clary was going to be sticking around causing problems

" what? What are you talking? What feelings?" She said nervous and panicked as she began to worry that everyone including Jace knew about these feelings that she had only just learned about

" come on, I know you like Jace. I see the way you look at him and I recognise it... it's the way I look at him" Alec said looking down at the floor as he realised that he had just admitted his biggest secret

" I've never actually heard you say that you like him... this isn't going to cause awkwardness or anything between us is it? You know us liking the same guy?" She said wondering about it all

" no I'm more ok with you liking him than you would think, I mean only one of us can actually date him and if I had to pick anyone to date him then I'd pick you every time " he said being honest with

" hey what are you two talking about?" Isabelle said entering the room before Piper could respond to him as they both turned around to face her as she joined them by Clary's hospital bed

" we were just wondering when sleeping beauty here would wake up" Alec said covering up their actual conversation knowing that it was something nether of them wanted to discuss with her yet

" soon I think, her body needs time to heal and she isn't used to the runes as we are" Isabelle said as she began to check on the bandage that she had placed on the area that the demon had bitten

" I still think its weird to see a shadowhunter without any runes on her, it's like looking at a newborn baby" Piper said getting up off the chair as she began to stretch herself out due to being a little stiff

" What's a shadowhunter?" Clary said slightly groggy and strained as she began to wake up causing them all to look at her to see that she was beginning to sit up to unfamiliar surroundings

" that would be us, we're shadowhunters. Not that means anything to you just now but I promise it will" Piper said knowing that Hodge would fill her in everything when he spoke to her soon enough

" where am I?" Clary said looking around trying to think of where she would be but came up blank due to never being in this room before as she tried to remember what had happened before all of this

" you're in the institute, its like a safe haven for shadowhunters. This is the infirmary, you were bitten by ravener demon hence the rune on your arm" Alec said noticing the way Clary was looking at it

" a rune? What's a rune?" She asked knowing that her head was filled with so many questions that she hoped this little group of teens would know the answers to like it seemed that they did

" it's a mark that gives us an advantage that mundanes don't have like that one will helps us heal, it's what separate the nephilim from the mundanes. I'm Isabelle by the way" she said filling her in

" I'm Alec and this is Piper, you've met Jace" he said in the same cold bored tone that he usually used when talking to other people that weren't Jace, Isabelle or Piper as he kept his face blank

" where is Jace?" She said looking around as if expecting to see him sitting in the corner as she noticed the skittish way that Piper was acting as if being in the infirmary was making her nervous

" he's probably away looking at himself in the mirror which is a good thing because Hodge will want to talk to you as soon as" Piper said knowing that she wanted to be there when he talked to her

" Hodge is our tutor, we're lucky that he was here and not our parents because they would have killed you" Alec said knowing that his and Isabelle's parents would have punished them both

" your tutor... wait where are my clothes?" Clary said getting ready to get out of the bed when she realised that she was naked as she began to wonder what had happened to the clothes she was wearing

" Jace burned them, they were covered in blood and poison. I left some of my clothes over there for you to wear, we look like the same size" Piper said trying to be a little nicer to Clary than normal

" hey so is Jace always that rude or does it just save for people like me?" Clary said as Isabelle moved the curtain around to give her privacy as she got cleaned and changed into Piper's clothes

" he's like that with everyone except with this one who can be equally as rude which makes them both so sexy, that and they are killer shadowhunters with excellent killing rates" Isabelle said to her

" oh you're making me blush!" Piper said with fake flattery and dismay as she thought about how her and Jace were very similar in so many ways compared to Alec and Isabelle who were family

" wait isn't Jace your brother? I mean you're all related right?" She said poking her head around the curtain to look at them as she could see some similarities between them like their dark hair

" what? No! Jace isn't our brother! Me and Isabelle are brother and sister but Piper and Jace just live here with us" Alec said wondering how she could ever think that they were somehow all related

" why don't you and Jace live with your own parents?" Clary said clearly not taking the hint that this was something that made Piper uncomfortable to talk about as she shifted her weight from foot to foot

" well because Jace's parents are dead and I don't know you well enough to tell you all my parental issues" Piper said knowing that she barely spoke to the people she did trust and love about it all

" was it demons that killed Jace's parents?" She said still not getting the hint that this wasn't something that she should discussing without Jace since it wasn't really their place to talk about it

" no it wasn't and you should probably stop asking questions about things that don't concern you. I'm going to go tell Jace and Hodge that sleeping beauty is awake" Piper said needing to get away

Piper left the infirmary as she tried not to let herself get upset over the most recent subject topic as she walked down the institute hallways as she tried to think of something else as she was soon distracted by the familiar sounds of someone playing the piano in the study as she headed towards it as she leaned against the door watching the beautiful blonde boy that was Jace Wayland playing the piano clearly frustrated by the way that he was playing it. His facial expression was soon softened when he noticed that Piper was watching him as he placed his elbow onto the piano as he leaned his head against his hand as he watched her walk towards him noticing the sadness in her eyes that only he ever saw, she only ever let her mask slip when it came to him

" hey what's going on?" Jace said as she walked over to join him as she sat next to him on the bench that was placed in front of the piano as she leaned her head onto his shoulder for comfort

" Clary is awake and is asking question about us like why are our parents and why we live with the Lightwoods" Piper said knowing that he would be understand in a instant what was wrong with that

" what did you tell her?" He said knowing that she hated it when someone asked about her parents as it made she think about what had happened about her childhood and the issues it caused

" that yours died and to mind her own business when it came to mine" she said knowing that she didn't ever open up about what she went through as he stopped playing to talk to her about it all

" wow that's such a new thing for you" he said with a knowing smile as he knew that she was so tough and strong to most people except for him when she could be more vulnerable and normal

" I mean how can I tell her that my father spent years abusing me both physically and mentally to make me stronger" she said thinking about what he did to her to make her as strong as a male shadowhunter

" true... do you still get nightmares about him?" He said knowing that she barely slept as a child without waking up in the middle of the night screaming causing him to run in and comfort the small child she used to be

" now and then... I guess I've just learned to stop screaming out" she said looking away as she thought about the face that seemed to haunt her dreams and the things that he done to her

" so what do you do when you have a nightmare now?" He said remembering how they used to stay up late reading or playing chess to prevent her from going back to sleep to the bad dreams

" now I just go for a run or work out or just stay in bed laying awake for a while" she said thinking about how she would wake covered in sweat trying to slow her breathing down to a normal rate

" hey next time you have a nightmare, wake me up ok?" He said nudging her shoulder as he hated the thought about her waking up alone and scared as he all wanted was to be there to comfort her

" so we can do what? Eat ice cream and talk about our feelings?" She said knowing that they weren't exactly in touch with their feelings like most people were since they hated chick flick moments

" yeah kinda, I can comfort you with my big muscular arms and you can tell me what your nightmare was about" he said knowing that she needed to talk about things sometimes

" sounds good... hey so we should ummm go meet Clary and Hodge" she said suddenly getting nervous about how close they were and how once again this was leading somewhere else more intimate

" actually I'm here, Alec and Isabelle said that you would show me around... sorry if I'm interrupting anything" Clary said drawing attention to herself by the door as they separated from each other

" you're not but five minutes later and you would have been, let's go" he said getting up from the bench at the piano before extending a hand to Piper to help her stand up as they went to Clary

" so I wonder why this place has so many bedrooms when it's just you four and Hodge?" She said trailing behind Piper and Jace who knew this place like the back of their hands from childhood

" like I said before the institute is a safe haven so we offer safety and provide lodge to any shadowhunter that need it, we have enough room for up two hundred people" Piper said formally

" but most of these room are empty" Clary said noticing that only a handful of the bedrooms were actually occupied while the rest of them looked like they hadn't been used in years by anyone

" typically people just come and go so usually it's just us meaning me, Piper, Alec, Isabel, Max, their parents and Hodge" he said thinking about the people we more permeant residents to the institute

" Max is Alec and Isabelle's younger brother, he's with their parents in Idris which is like shadowhunter home country" Piper said knowing that she had always wanted to go back genre

" is that where you two grew up?" She said thinking about how she had never heard of Idris before as she wondered how everyone in her world could be so ignorant to this secret little world of theirs

" yeah we did and when certain things happened in our lives we eventually came here, although I lived in New York for a while before coming here" she said playing with her necklace she always wore

" we get sent where we're needed but Idris is always home to us no matter where we are" he said looking at Piper when it said the word home because to him home wasn't a place but rather a person

" anyway this is the library and this is church meaning that Hodge shouldn't be that far away" Piper said gently stroking the ginger cat's head as she thought about how he was closer thing to a pet they had

" a fellow book lover I see, much like myself and Piper. You didn't me that, Jace" Hodge said appearing in the middle of the library as he came out from between the many different shelves

" we haven't done much talking during our short acquaintance so our reading habits didn't come up, not that I really care" Jace said sitting down on one of the chairs that were nearby almost bored

" how can you tell that I like books?" Clary said wondering what these shadowhunter people could actually do like read minds as she tried to take in everything and everyone that she was seeing

" the look on your face when you came in today me everything I needed to know... oh this is Hugo, he's a raven who knows many things. As for me I am Hodge Starkweather, I'm a professor of history" he said introducing himself and his bird to Clary who seemed very interested

" I'm Clary Fray" she said taking his outstretched hand as she began to shake it despite not wanting to be intrigued or even remotely interested in this world of theirs as she looked around

" so I hear you had an encounter with a ravens demon" he said as he looked behind her to where Piper and Jace were since he knew that they had both been there when she had been attacked

" yeah and I very expertly killed it like the boss I am" Piper said knowing that she was very handy when it came to using a blade or a sword or any kind of weapon when it came to killing demons

" it's not like she could have killed it, I mean look at her. She's a kid!" Alec said making his pretence known as he entered the library as he walked towards them clearly showing his dislike for Clary

" I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen years old or I will be on Sunday" Clary said clearly annoyed but his calling her a kid or a little girl as she began to show that she was stronger and fiercer than they thought

" the same age as Isabelle and Piper, actually you seem to share a birthday with Piper. Would you call either of the, a child?" Hodge said knowing that he saw them as fearless and deadly warriors

" Piper and Isabelle are two of the most deadly shadowhunters I've ever seen while this girl on the other hand is just some kid from New Jersey" he said mentally comparing them against Clary

" technically she's from Brooklyn and she tried to hold her own, I mean it's her fault she was raised as mundane" Piper said knowing that Alec was being a tad unfair about this whole thing right now

" can we just back on topic? Like what was a ravener demon doing in her house in the first place?" Jace said trying to get back on topic as he knew that Alec was about to snap back at Piper

" well we know that ravener demon usually act on the orders of a warlock or powerful mon lords but I'm not sure how Clary or her mother fit into all of this" Hodge said thinking about the attack

" my mom is still missing, the apartment was a mess like someone had ransacked the place" she said more to herself than to anyone else as she tried not to think about what could have happened to her

" if the demon went after your mother then there had to be a reason and it seems like you have shadowhunter blood in you, otherwise you would have died due to the rune" he said gesturing to it

" what? My mom isn't a shadowhunter, I would know if she was covered in these black marks" Clary said knowing that there was no way that her mom could have hidden something like this

" what about your dad? He could have shadowhunter blood?" Piper said as she sat in the arm of the chair that Jace was sitting on as he gently put his arm around her waist with an excuse already in his head

" he died when I was baby, I never knew him" she said suddenly looking sad as Jace realised that he could relate with her on this not that he was going to bond with her over their dead parents

" so he could be the one with shadowhunter blood" Jace said thinking about the different ways that she could have shadowhunter blood in her including that she could also be adopted

" I don't care about that, I just want to go home and find my mom" Clary said clearly exhausted and overly emotional as she just wished to get this horrible nightmare over with and and wake up

" in that case I think the best bet we have right now is for Piper and Jace to go with Clary to her apartment to find any clues on her mom" Hodge said trying to form a plan of action for them

" and what about the Clave? Shouldn't they know that we have some kind of rogue mundane shadowhunter hybrid?" Alec said knowing that they needed to information their government

" I'll write to both the Clave and the silent brothers to inform them especially since it's possible that they may wish to talk to Clary" he told them since he knew that Clary wouldn't know what this meant

" great, well I'll go gather my blades" Piper said as she reluctantly moved away from Jace and his very slight embrace as she realised that she had new job to get on with due to Hodge's orders

Piper headed to her bedroom so she could grab her dark blue suede biker jacket instead of wearing her cardigan before she headed to the weapons room so she could grab her handy blades so that they could head to Clary's apartment that she shared with her mom as Piper took the opportunity of the quiet journey there to think about everything that had happened over the last few days as something told her that this was only the beginning of a much bigger and badder series events that were still to unfold. Soon they found themselves standing outside of the apartment as she noticed the sign that advised the amazing witchy abilities of the great Dorothea making her wonder

" hey rather than searching an apartment that's half destroyed already, why don't we pay the witch a visit?" Piper said thinking of how the evidence was most likely already destroyed by the demon

" Dorothea? She's just a fake witch, she cons people out of their money with fake predictions" Clary said wondering how they didn't know the difference due to always believing the supernatural

" actually I'm willing to bet that she's the real deal, see that symbol above her sign... it's most commonly used among warlocks" Piper said knowing that it helped that she liked to study

" ok then lets go pay Madame Dorothea a visit" Jace said agreeing with Piper since it seemed like the best plan rather than wasting time search for answers that may or may not even be there

" Dorothea! Dorothea, open up please! Hey do you know where my mom is?" Clary said as soon as the older black opened up the door as Piper and Jace held back slightly to get a feel for the woman

" why don't you ask the two shadowhunter goons behind you?" Dorothea said as she looked past Clary to see Piper and Jace despite the fact that they had placed their invisibility runes on them

" wait you can see them?" Clary asked completely confused since it had been clear that normal mundane couldn't see PST their runes like in the club where only she had been able to see them

" of course she can, like I said before she's a witch or was at least raised by one... am I close?" Piper said as her, Jace and Clary entered the small downstairs apartment as she allowed them in

" downgraded from a gingerbread house to a one bedroom?" Jace said looking around the small apartment where she clearly carried out of her business as he couldn't resist a sarcastic comment

" passing judgements are we, Jace Wayland?" She said showing that she knew more than they originally believed by using his last name as Clary tried to work the big deal as Piper looked at him

" how do you know his name?" Piper said very suspicious as she placed her hand on top of the hilt of her sword that was hanging from the belt around her waist as she wondered what was going on

" I know more than you think I do, Piper Morgenstein. Please sit down and have some tea" she said gesturing for them to sit with her as Clary sat down while the other two were more reluctant

" as long as it's not bergamot or earl grey, I hate them" Jace said as he close to Piper as he thought about neither of them really trusted this women especially Piper who had trust issues

" I'm really more a coffee drinker than a tea drinker" Piper said not really wanting to drink or eat anything from someone that she didn't completely know or trust in case anything happened to her

" have some tea and maybe a cucumber sandwich" she said as Clary automatically eat most of the sandwiches and drank the tea as they realised that she hadn't eaten anything properly in days

" thank you for this, they're both great... I'm sorry, did I chip the cup?" Clary said as Dorothea practically pounced on the cup as soon as Clary sat it down on the table as she began to worry

" no, she's reading your tea leaves" Jace said as he carefully watched as Dorothea moved the cup around before frowning at whatever she was reading from the tea leaves while they were clueless

" is it bad?" Clary asked since she had never really believed in the supernatural or anything that wasn't completely normal as she had always dismissed Dorothea's work as fake mumble jumble

" it's neither bad or good but more confusing, give me both of your cups" she said gesturing for Jace and Piper to give her their cups so that she could read their tea leaves to get a read on them

" but we haven't finished our tea yet, I actually haven't taken a sip from my cup" Piper said wondering what was causing her to be a little frazzled and confused by whatever was Clary's cup

" it doesn't matter. I see a great deal of violence and bloodshed in your futures and you will both share a terrible enemy" she said looking at the dark and gloomy prospect that was there futures

" just one? That's progress, I mean usually Piper makes several enemies before she's finished her first cup of coffee" Jace said knowing that he was trying not to take too much notice in what she was saying

" you, Jace Wayland, will fall in love with a girl surrounded by pain and despair" she said as she tried not to allow her eyes to linger too long on Piper as she had a feeling that the girl was her

" what about mine? What does my cup say?" Piper said not wanting to dell on the fact that Jace was going to fall in love with someone as she became curious about what her own cup said

" the man who haunts your dreams will return with a vengeances, he will see out and he will not let you leave this time but you must remember that you're not alone" she said looking to Jace to make a point

" and mine?" Clary said as she watched Piper stand up and began to pace obviously thinking about what Madame Dorothea had said about her future as Jace got up to begin to comfort her

" there's nothing for me to read, the images are all jumbled up like there's a block on your memory" she said trying think about whether or not it was possible for Jocelyn to keep this big of a secret

" that would make sense, I mean it would explain why all of this is suddenly new to her and why she doesn't know anything about our world" Piper said trying to focus her mind on the current issue

" who would put a block on my memory and why?" Clary said wondering how this had suddenly become her life rather than the one she was used that had been filled with everyday mundane things

" maybe your mom didn't want you to know something, you had to get your shadowhunter blood from someone" he said knowing that this was making more and more sense as they learned more

" only a very powerful warlock could put this kind of block on your memory" she said knowing that she only knew a handful of warlocks who would be capable of putting this kind of powerful block on her

" how well did you know Clary's mom?" Piper said as she wondering how well Dorothea knew her and how much she actually knew about had been going on Jocelyn's life that Clary didn't know

" she knew what I am and I knew that she was a shadowhunter or that she had been before trying to run away from that life, I always kept her in the loop with downworld gossip especially when it came to a name" she said thinking about how she would regularly checked in with her

" what name?" Jace said thinking that this could maybe be a lead for them to follow since they were still clinging to any little clue that they could find like her apartment or visiting Dorothea

" Valentine, I'm sure you know that name" she said looking to Piper who was barely hanging on as she held onto a nearby table for strength as Clary began to walk out of the apartment as they followed

" I don't know what's going on or what this has to do with me and my mom but I need answers, I need to go see Luke" she said knowing that if anyone could tell what she needed to keep that it would be Luke

" ok then we'll go to see this Luke guy...hey, we'll talk about all of this later ok" Jace said knowing that the evidence of the fact that Valentine was back was becoming harder and harder to ignore

" you know what? Why don't you and Clary go see this guy Luke on your own? My heads not really in the game anymore" she said before sadly walking away from him as he became worried about her


	4. Chapter 4: confusing times

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head . Thank you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 4: confusing times

Piper knew that she had made the right move in deciding to not go with Clary and Jace to visit this Luke guy that she had talked about but instead had decided to walk though the city to get back to the institute so she could clear her head as she tried to work out why Clary's mom would be interest in any news that concerned Valentine as well as about what Dorothea had said the man who haunted her dreams and him not letting her escape this time as she severally hoped that didn't mean what she thought it did as she wished she could switch her brain off for a while. As soon as she got inside the institute she headed for the kitchen knowing that would be where Isabelle and Alec would be hanging out for a while before Isabelle tried to attempt to cook again

" hey I thought you were with Jace and Clary?" Isabelle said noticing that Piper seemed a little out of sorts as she headed for the orange juice in the fridge rather than the fresh coffee in the pot

" I was but I decided not to go with them to visit some guy named Luke from Clary's life" Piper said pouring herself a glass of orange juice before taking a sip and then stealing a cookie to snack on

" why? What happened?" Isabelle said knowing that it would take a lot of emotional drama for Piper to blame on Jace like this as she began to wonder what was going on with Piper right now

" also random but would it kill you eat some fruit rather than always eating junk? Here, try it" Alec said forcefully taking her cookie from her so that he could switch it with a nice apple instead

" because I like sugar and I've had a hard day that requires junk to make it all better" she said giving him a fake growl as she considered taking him down just to take the cookie back from him

" enough you two, so what happened? I mean something had to have happened to make you leave Jace and Clary alone" Isabelle said knowing that her and Alec could argue and fight all day

" we talked to this witchy woman who was raised by warlocks and she read our tea leaves, mine basically said that my father was back and wouldn't let me go this time" she said looking away

" are you serious? Valentine is back?" Isabelle said abandoning her attempt at cooking as she sat with her at the table with Alec as she knew that this was a big deal not only for her but for them too

" yeah and apparently Clary's mom was constantly asking if there was news among the downworlders about him" she said still not knowing the connection between Jocelyn and Valentine

" so let me get this straight, Jace knew that there was a very big chance that Valentine was back and he still let you walk home alone?" Alec said wondering why he didn't protect her like normal

" I didn't really give him a choice but I just couldn't carry on like nothing was wrong when I was actually freaking out you know" she said taking a sip from her orange juice in an attempt to calm down

" so dearly there is more to this Clary girl than just being a random unknown mundane with shadowhunter blood in her" Isabelle said knowing that they needed answers now more than ever

" yeah but what is the question? Oh god maybe I need something stronger than orange juice or even coffee" Piper said thinking about the amount of unanswered questions she had in her head

" well you drinking yourself into an oblivion is going to have to wait, we need to talk to Hodge" Jace said coming into the kitchen being trailed by Clary and the same geeky boy she had seen

" Jace, what's going on? Who is this?" Piper said turning around as she tried to work out what was going on or what had happened when him and Clary had gone to check on Luke without her

" are you kidding me? You brought a mundane into the institute?" Alec said getting more and more annoyed at him as he mentally calculated the amount of the clave's rules that Jace had broken

" kinda, he just so happened to follow me home" he sad very flippant as he took Piper's orange juice from her so that he could steal a sip as he looked at her to see how she was with everything

" really? You couldn't kick the mundane puppy to the sidewalk? Do you have any idea what Hodge or clave is going to say about this?" Piper said knowing that Jace was more likely to listen to her

" yeah I do so I guess I have to give them something they want more then giving me into trouble" he said knowing that everyone in their world would want to know about Valentine for some reason

" and what's that?" Alec said knowing that the clave kinda loved giving both Piper and Jace into trouble since it was something that happened a lot as they were constantly doing things like this

" information that they've been looking for years" he said being cryptic since he knew that he would be hurting Piper or would at least be setting off a chain of events in her life without meaning it

" I'm sorry that the rest of my family are a little antisocial but umm I'm Isabelle, that's Alec and Piper and of course you've already met Jace" Isabelle said to the geeky boy as she began to flirt

" I'm Simon" he said nervous making Piper and Isabelle both suppress a smile at the fact that it was very clear that he had never spoken to a pretty girl like Isabelle before as he looked to Clary

" nice to meet you, Simon... hey why don't you stay here with me while they go talk to Hodge?" She said clearly intrigued by Simon as Piper wanted to know exactly what was going on now

" just don't eat anything, Isabelle's cooking is more deadly any demon or downworlder" Jace said with a smirk before walking away leaving Simon to wonder if he was messing with him or not

" the funny thing is that you think he's kidding" Piper said before following Clary and Jace as they headed to the library where they knew that Hodge would be while leaving the others behind them

" does Isabelle always do the cooking? I mean how do any of you actually eat if she's as bad at cooking as you all say she is?" Clary said trying to fill the awkward silence between them as best as she could

" well Piper has gotten really good at trying to fix whatever she makes to make it slightly edible and she does some of the cooking, so does Isabelle's mom cooks when she's here" Jace said simply

" before you ask, Maryse has tried to teach her but like with an addiction you have to admit you have a problem before you actually fix the problem" Piper said slightly colder and more guard than normal

" plus there's the whole issue of not wanting to go backwards, it's only recently that women were allowed to fight along side the men as shadowhunters" Jace said knowing that he was in favour

" isn't that a little bit behind in the times? For the men to go off fighting while the women stay being in the kitchen?" Clary said showing them how different their worlds and views really were

" maybe but it's not like me and Isabelle would have allowed that, we're good at what we do and we like it too much. We're as good if not better as any male shadowhunter" she said fiercely

" yeah Piper here is one of the best shadowhunters I've ever seen and she has the highest rating among the female shadowhunters, possibly the men too" he said showing his admiration of her

" ahh there you three are, I was beginning to worry. What happened?" Hodge said as turned around from looking of the library window to see the three of them walking into the room to talk to him

" well we talked to her witchy neighbor Madame Dorothea who read our tea leaves, apparently Clary has a really powerful block on her. I guessing it was done by a warlock" Piper said filling him in

" let's not forget the part where she read your tea leaves and said your dad was back and wouldn't let you leave this time" Jace said firmly knowing that part of it was more important to him just now

" we can deal with that later ok? What happened when you two went to visit this Luke guy?" She said wanting to stay on topic as Hodge sensed that something was going on between them

" hold up, who is Luke and why weren't you with them?" He asked knowing from experience that it very hard to separate Jace and Piper especially when one of them thought the other was in danger

" I need to get some air, after talking to Dorothea my head wasn't in the game so I figured was safer to just let them go on without me" she said not wanting to get into all the glory details just now

" and Luke is my mom's best friend, I've know him my whole life" Clary said thinking about how Luke was the closest thing that she had ever had to a real father as he had always been there for her

" in the human world he goes by Luke Garroway but in his house the was these two men called him Lucian Greymark" he said knowing they would understand since it was a shadowhunter name

" who were they? These men?" Hodge said trying not to show the affect that name had on him as he realised who Clary was as he got an idea of what was going on and how bad this was going to get

" it was Pangborn and Blackwell, they claimed to be emissaries of Valentine's" he said carefully watching Piper for her reaction as she sank back a little to lean onto the wall for support to stand

" he has people working for him already? Wow he works fast" Piper said trying to not to show how scared that made her feel since she had no idea what he was planning especially when it came to her

" its as I feared then, the circle is rising again" Hodge said going as pale as Piper as the three shadowhunters in the room began to exchange a look of panic and worry at the mention of the circle

" the circle?" Clary said confused since it was clear that she was the only one in the room that didn't know what the meant as she noticed that things in the room suddenly became tenser

" I thought it was just Valentine but now you think it's circle too? Oh god" Piper said trying to panic as much as she wanted to as she decided to sit down in a chair as she felt she was going to collapse

" come with me, it's time that we discussed all of this... ' I hereby render unconditional obedience to the circle and its principles. I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the circle in order to preserve the purity of the bloodline of Idris and for the moral world with whose safety we are charged" Hodge said reciting the oath that he memorised again and again as a younger man

" what was that from?" Jace said knowing from his tone that it was clearly recited as he tried to think it was from a book or a paper or something he had read in this big great library of theirs

" it was the loyalty oath of the Circle of Raziel, twenty years ago" Hodge said sounding tired as Piper and Jace exchanged a look since they knew what this meant for him to talk about to them

" if sounds creepy, they sound like a fascist organisation or something" Clary said thinking about how their worlds may not be that different as she wondered what this circle was and what they wanted

" they were a group of shadowhunters led by Valentine dedicated to wiping out all Downworlders and returning the world to a 'purer' state" he said remembering how it all began way back when

" a purer state?" Clary said knowing that in the mundane world things never turned out well when people began to talk about making a race of people purer as she thought of its history

" Their plan was to wait for the Downworlders to arrive in Idris to sign the Accords as they must be signed again each fifteen years to keep their magic potent" he said for Clary's benefit

" then what was his plan? I mean knowing Valentine, I'm guessing it was something evil and diabolical" she said refusing to call him her father especially when they talking about this

" they planned to slaughter them all whether they were unarmed and defenceless or not, this terrible act would spark off a war between us and Downworlders one they intended to win" he said thinking about how some many of the shadowhunters seemed to fall into this trapped plan

" the uprising, I didn't know Valentine and his followers had a name. You never told me that before" he said finally recognising parts of his story as he looked between Hodge and Piper

" you know I don't like talking about him or anything that happened to me when I was with him" she said in a small voice filled hurt and pain that made his heart ache as he wished to comfort her

" and the name hasn't been spoken in years, their existence remains an embarrassment to the Clave so most documents pertaining to them have been destroyed" he said filling in the blanks

" then why do you have a copy of that oath?" Clary asked wondering if he was one of them and began to wonder if her and the others were as safe with Hodge as they wore all willing to believe

" because I helped write it, I was in the circle as were many others including Clary's mother. Jocelyn Fairchild" he said thinking about how much Clary looked like her mother at her age

" Fairchild? My mother's name is fray, Jocelyn fray! My mother would never have belonged to something like that, to some kind of hate group" she said refusing to believe what he was saying

" I doubt that she had much choice if that helps you any" he said knowing that it would be hard for Clary to understand all of this as it would be for Piper to find out the truth about her past too

" What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she have had a choice?" Clary said getting more and more upset Amy had as she was confused as to why her mom never told her any of this

" because she was Valentine's wife" Hodge said looking to Piper rather than to Clary since this affected her as much as it affected Clary as he waited for reaction to this new development

" what? She was married to my father and you never thought about telling me that you knew this?!" Piper said getting upset at him keeping secrets from her before getting angry at him

" that's impossible! My mother would never-... she was only ever married to my father! She didn't have an ex-husband!" Clary said showing that she clearly shared Piper's feelings about this

" Your mother left the Circle once we realized how extreme Valentine's views had become, once we knew what he was prepared to do so many of us left" Hodge said as Piper began to pace

" and what Lucian Greymark?" Jace said as his voice and tone came out hard and cold as he realised that there so much that the adults around them were keeping from them that they didn't know yet

" Lucian was the first to leave which was a blow to Valentine, they had been very close" he said thinking about the events that happened that to the downfall of the circle and eventually Valentine

" you mean that Luke and Valentine were parabati" Jace said as he looked down to his own parabati mark that he shared with Alec making them stronger together than they were apart

" yes and then Michael Wayland left, your father Jace. There was were those who stayed loyal like Pangborn and Blackwell, even the Lightwoods-" he said before beginning cut off by Jace

" The Lightwoods? You mean Robert and Maryse?" Jace said thinking about Isabelle and Alec's parents who had been so kind to take him after Valentines men had killed his father when he was a boy

" and what about you? When did you leave?" Piper said full of confrontation as she was suddenly filled with so much hate and angry that had been created by her father's cruelty to her

" I didn't and neither did they... we were afraid of what he might do, after the Uprising the loyalists like Blackwell and Pangborn fled but we stayed and cooperated with the Clave but giving them names, helping them track down the ones who had run away and for that we received clemency" he said walking back to the window to look at everything that he had lost

" Clemency?" Jace said wondering if he was talking about the curse they had told stories about when they were children about how he couldn't leave the institute due to the curse from the Clave

" You are thinking of the curse that binds me here aren't you? You always assumed it was a vengeance spell cast by an angry demon or warlock but the curse that binds me was cast by the Clave" he said thinking about how it had been their form of a punishment

" For being in the Circle?" Piper said wondering what the Clave wanted to do her as a child and now for simply being Valentines daughter as she tried to remember any form of conflict on it all

"For not leaving it before the Uprising" he said knowing that Piper would understand some of his fear since she had experienced first hand at how bad Valentine's anger could be sometimes

" But the Lightwoods weren't punished, why not? They'd done the same thing you'd done" Clary said wondering what kind of justice they had in their world that would allow this to happen

" they were married with a child, although it is not as if they reside in this outpost so far from home by choice. We were banished here" he said thinking about how Alec had been a baby

" but they leave all the time to go back to Idris" Piper said that was where they were right now with Max as she began to wonder how they could have covered this up as well as they had

" They can return to Idris on official business only and then only for short times, I can never return and I will never see the Glass City again" he said showing them how much that saddened him

" The Law is hard, but it is the Law" Jace said reciting the shadowhunter motto that they all knew off by heart as it was drilled into them as children to prepare them to be what the Clave needed

" you taught us that, I guess I never knew what that meant until now" Piper said thinking about how it all seemed unfair that Lightwoods were given a lesser a punishment because of who they were

" what does Valentine want or what did he want?" Jace said he walked to where Piper was feeling the need to be close to her as if not to just comfort himself but her to as it knew it was a lot for her

" he wanted the immortal cup so that he could build himself an army, with the cup he could him build himself a whole new race of fearless and deadly shadowhunters" he said full of warning

" hey guys sorry to interrupt but dinners ready" Isabelle said knocking on the door before coming into the room as she realised they mush have been talking about something serious

" oh dear god, the dreaded hour had come" Jace said wondering just what she had put in that soup she had been making as the three shadowhunters in the room began to think of excuses

" oh hush, I threw that soup out and ordered everyone's favourites from that Chinese place from down the road we all love" she said before disappearing as hodge and Clary went with her

" hey you coming? I mean I know how much you love their dumplings" Jace said after noticing that Piper wasn't following them as he began to wonder what was going through her head

" no I'm good, you go on without me... seriously Jace, I'm fine" she did knowing that she was doing a poor job in convincing him that she was actually as ok as she was telling him that she was

Piper headed back to her room where she lay he before she realised that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing anymore as she had all this built up anger inside of her as she headed to her closest to get changed into a black and red sports bra, a pair of fitted black sweats and a pair of black Nike sneakers as she grabbed her black hoodie and went to the training room. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun so that it wouldn't bother her when she was working out, she also wore more light and natural looking makeup. She went into the training room and began to wrap her hands up before she could punch and kick the punching bag as she tried to work through her frustration and her anger towards her father as well as his actions towards her. She wasn't sure how long she had been there working out where she suddenly felt the feeling of someone watching her as she turned around to see Jace leaning against the doorframe showing off his muscles as he watched

" I figured you would be hungry so I managed to sneak some food away from Alec, I went to your bedroom but then when you weren't there I realised that you'd be here" he said softly

" I just needed to punch something and if I stayed with you guys, I may have punched Clary or her little mundane friend" she said thinking about how much she wanted to hit something and hard

" hey none of this is her fault and there is a very big chance that she is your sister" he said putting the plate of food down by the door before he walked towards her to be closer to her

" we don't know that, all we know so far is that her mother and my father were married but the is still we don't know" she said allowing herself to show him how much all of this was affecting her

" come on, Pipe..." he said knowing that she was struggling with all of this as he wished so desperately that he could just make it all disappear for her so that she didn't have to feel pain

" I mean we don't know even know my dad is my dad, for all we know he could have taken me as a child and raised me in which case my life is a lie or option two..." she said trailing off at the end

" or option two?" He said knowing that she needed to get this out of her system since clearly it was building up inside of her as he watched as she frantically began to pace around the room

" or Jocelyn Fairchild is my mother and Clary is my sister meaning my dad lied to me about my mom which again means that my whole life is a lie" she said trying not to fall apart in front of him

" shush, hey we'll work it out ok? We always do" he said as he pulled her into a hug as he cradled her had into his chest wondering if his touch comforted her as much her did with him

" and if he takes me again? What will happen if I go back with him? I can't do that, I can't go through all that again" she said as the tears began to fall as she thought about what he would do to her

" listen to me! I am never going to let him take you, you're never going back to him ok? I'm going to keep you safe" he said as he began to stroke her hair to comfort as he meant every word

" umm distract me, what's the latest with all of this?" She said shaking herself a little as she tried to stop the tears from falling as she knew that she needed to going to get answers

" well the silent brothers want Clary to go to the city of bones so they can try get past the block in her, Hodge wants me to go with her but I wondering if you want to tag along" he said gently

" I thought you just said that Hodge wanted you to go alone with Clary" she said with a smile since neither of them actually ever followed the rules especially when there was a better choice

" he did but I really don't want to leave you right now, I know that Isabelle and Alec are here but-" he said before she cut him off already knowing what he was about to say as she smiled

" it's not the same... fine I'll come, if not just to keep you company since I know how much the silent brothers creep you out" she said as she composed herself a little better as she put end mask back up

" they don't creep out, I just don't like how you can hear them in your head" Jace said as they began to joke and banter like they had always done in the past despite everything changed around them

Piper took a quick shower since she was sweaty from working out before getting changed into a peach and white striped tshirt with a small cactus on it, a pair of faded black jeans that were slightly ripped, a hooded leather biker jacket and a pair of worn suede black ankle boots. She decided to allow her hair to dry into its normal mass of wavy hair before putting on a distressed beige hat on, she also wore smoky beige eye makeup that went well with pink lip gloss. She headed out of the institute where Jace and Clary were waiting for them as they headed to the graveyard via train since that was where the city of bones was located as a result of it being the graveyard for fallen shadowhunters which filled both of Jace and Piper's with thoughts of this was where they would end up

" so did Hodge say who we were waiting for?" Piper said suddenly thankful that she began that she had decided to wear a beige scarf as she wrapped it closer to her body due to the chill

" yeah brother Jeremiah and I think that's him but I could be wrong" he said as they saw a tall man in a cloak with the hood up walking towards them with his lips sewn shut and runes all over

 _" you must be Jace Wayland and I see you have along Piper Morgenstein too, I assume this is Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter?" Brother Jeremiah said as they heard his voice fill up their head_

" you called my mother by her first name, does that mean you knew her?" Clary asked realising that this people in this world knew her mom better then she did as she knew this side of her

 _" not personally but we keep extensive records on all of the shadowhunters which why we cannot understand how we missed you, your mother kept you well hidden, come" he said evenly_

" clearly your extensive records aren't that extensive" Jace said knowing that if their records were as extensive as they believed then she would have been raised as one of them like Piper

"what don't I get is why Valentine and his goons think my mom is hiding the cup from him? And why would she bring it with her if she knew he was after her?"Clary said clearly going over it all in

" she probably wanted to keep it away from him, if she was married to him the she knew what he was like. I would have done the same thing if I was her" Piper said wondering if he had ever hit Jocelyn

" and she probably wouldn't or couldn't trust anyone else to keep the cup away from him" Jace said chipping in his two cents as they continued to follow the silent brother to the city of bones

" I know that the Clave just assumed that she was dead after she disappeared, them and Valentine both stopped looking for her" Piper said knowing that he focused his attention on her

" It seems to me that no one the Clave thinks is dead is ever actually dead, maybe they should invest in dental records" Clary said realising how many mistakes the Clave had made by assuming

" My father's dead and I don't need dental records to tell me that" Jace said thinking about how he watched Valentine's men kill his father when he was ten as he cradled his dead body

" and he's buried here where we will be too, only traitors and enemies don't get buried here" Piper said trying to deflect the attention from Jace as she knew that he didn't want to talk about it

 _" That is enough, there is truth to be learned here if you are patient enough to listen to it. The Brothers of the Silent City do not lie If you want the truth, you shall have it but I shall ask of you the same in return" Jeremiah said laying down the ground rules before they started anything_

" you need to stand over there in the middle, we can't go with you but we'll stay just in case ok?' Piper said showing a much softer and sweeter so to her than she had allowed Clary to see

" I'm not a liar either" Clary said stepping into the middle so that she was surrounded by silent brothers as Piper and Jace stayed in the sidelines silently watching how all of this would play out

 _" the mouth can lie but the mind cannot which is why it is your memories I want" he said knowing that it all her answers to the questions she had in her head where already there_

" just do whatever you're about to" she said as she felt the silent brothers enter her mind as if they were rooting around inside of it looking for something as Piper and Jace impatiently watched

" I hate this! I hate not being able to do anything to help" Piper said to Jace in a whisper as she knew that they would much rather fight their way out of something than wait for others to fix it

" I know but we can't do anything right know, only they can" Jace said not even realising it when he moved to closer Piper as it was his body and mind was automatically reacting to hers

" that doesn't make me feel better... Jace, look she's bleeding! She must be in so much pain" Piper said noticing something red dripping onto the floor next to Clary coming on her arm

" enough! Stop this, she's in pain!" Jace said doing it for Clary as much as he was going for Piper as he raced over to her as she came out of the trance like state she had been before

" _the block inside your mind is stronger than we had anticipated, it can only be undone by the on who put it there. If we tried we could kill you" Jeremiah said to her as Piper and Jace heard_

" but I don't know who put it there and if I did then I wouldn't be here" Clary said slightly weaker than she had been before as she leaned against Jace for support to stand on her feet for now

" _the answer to that is woven into the thread of your thoughts, in your waking dream you it written" Jeremiah said knowing that she had seen it and the had answers she would need_

" Magnus Bane? That's not even a name!" Clary said knowing that it wasn't one she had ever heard or seen before as she realised that she had nothing to go now as she felt desperate

" did you say Magnus Bane? That was a way better than I could have imagined and I know what we need to do next" Piper said recognise the name that put a smile on her face and a plan in her head

 _" wait Piper Morgenstein, you also a block on your memory but it is one that you put the yourself and one that will disappear when you are ready, beware of those memories" Jeremiah said knowing that there as a very good reason why she had repressed those memories_


	5. Chapter 5: invite only

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head . Thank you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 5: invite only

After leaving the silent brothers in the city of bones the three of them to head back to the institute so they could changed before heading to the shadowhunters favourite dinner for something to eat with the others including Clary and Simon. Piper now wore a grey lace bralette underneath a loose fitted yellow sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of light brown ankle boots and a light brown suede biker jacket. She decided to pull her hair up into a messy bun since she was too tried to do anything too complicated and complex, she also wore lightly smoked eye makeup up with a dark dull pink lip stick. They soon slide into their usual booth with Jace and Piper sitting next to each other with Simon next to her so that meant that Alec and Isabelle were sitting next to each other with Clary as they began to look through the Taki's diner menu before discussing things

" welcome to the greatest restaurant in New York, my little mundane friends" Jace said to Clary and Simon with a smile since they all knew how much they loved the weird and unusual foods

" it looks like a prison" Clary said looking around as she noticed the lack of windows and how small it all looked as she wondered what they were doing there when all she wanted was Magnus

" hey don't talk crap about Taki's, I mean where else could you order a a strawberry milkshake that literally transports you to a strawberry field?" Piper said thinking about the supernatural foods

" I don't want a milkshake, I want to know what a Magnus bane is" Clary said wishing that they would stop with all this time wasting and would just focus on her memories as well as finding her mom

" it's a not what, it's a who or rather a name" Isabelle said knowing that every downworlder, demon and shadowhunter in New York and beyond knew who Magus Bane was one way or another

" Magus Bane is a warlock which makes sense since only a warlock could have put that block in your mind like that. He's the high warlock of New York" Alec said almost bored as he filled her in

" do you know him?" Clary asked wondering if or e en how they could find a way to talk to him so she could find out his role in all of this and if he could help her get her memories back to save her mom

" not personally but I'm betting that Hodge, Maryse and Robert might have a way to contact him" Jace said thinking about how they and little use for a warlock due to being able to use runes

" this place actually sells animal blood drink? Who eats while raw fish?" Simon said obvious of the conversation going on around him as he began to ask question about the food choices on the menu

" kelpie, selkies, maybe even the occasional nixie and the blood is for vampires who don't drink human blood" Alec said as Simon and Clary realised how normal they were treating this whole thing

" just don't order any of the faerie food, it makes humans a little crazy. I mean one minute you're eating a faerie plum then suddenly you're running naked down Maddison avenue with antlers" Jace said as he knew that rather had all had both pleasant and unpleasant experiences like that

" not that he's talking from experience or anything, although do you remember that time that Piper turned blue?" Alec said remembering how she had hid away in her room until she went back to normal

" ha ha very funny, who I do need to punch in the face to get a cup of coffee? Oh thank god, Clancy" Piper said as a waiter came around pouring coffee into their cups for them to drink

" anyway back to the whole Magnus thing, you guys are never going to believe this but I got this in pandemonium the other day from some kelpie" Isabelle said as she pulled a fancy looking invite

" are you kidding me? He just gave you this?" Piper said as her and Jace looked at the invitation before passing it to Alec to check out as they wondered if there was more to this than it seemed

" does someone want to tell me what it is?" Clary said feeling slightly left out since they all knew what was going on and what the piece of paper she had shown them meant while she didn't

" it's an invitation to Magnus Bane's party, his parties are like super exclusive and super crazy fun" Isabelle said knowing that you never really knew what to expect when it came to Magnus Bane

" wait Magnus Bane as in the Magnus Bane that we were just talking about?" Simon asked wondering if all of this was falling into place so perfectly like this was just happening by accident

" of course, I mean how many warlocks in New York do you think are called Magnus Bane?" Jace said wondering how some mundane could be so stupid as to ask such question like that one

" does that mean we have to go to the party?" Alec said knowing that he hated parties of any kind especially ones that would be filled with downworlders and demons like this one would most likely be

" we don't have to do anything but I think we want to know why Clary has a high warlock's name in her head then it's a good place to start" Jace said knowing the answers for now were with Magnus

" how do we even know he'll talk to us?" Clary asked since she had pretty much gathered that downworlders and shadowhunters didn't always get along due to their different natures in this world

" because I'll be there, Magnus will talk to me" Piper said as Jace suddenly realised how quiet she had been recently as him, Alec and Isabelle began to wonder why he would talk to her above them

" what do you mean?" Isabelle said knowing that they were thinking the same thing since everyone knew that downworlders and shadowhunters had a very tense relationship over the years

" Magnus gave me this, my rune necklace, when I was little. I stayed with him just after the clave had found me and before I came to live with you guys" she said as she hated to think about that time

" why Magnus though?" Alec said thinking that she could have stayed in Idris or even lived with a member rather than a warlock as they began to wonder how they had never known this before

" they wanted him to figure out if I was a spy for my dad or something like that but all he found was a scared and highly abused little kid so they let me come to the institute" she said in a small voice

" are you sure that he'll talk to you or that you should even come?" Jace said once again worrying about her she was going to cope with all of this as he knew that all of this was making her relive things

" yeah I'll be fine but if we're going to go then they two need to look the part" Piper said trying to change the subject as she knew that they had to do this one way or another to get more clues

Later that night after Piper had a very short nap before Isabelle had woke her up telling her that it was time to get dressed for Magnus's party as she got changed into a short black strappy dress that had gold beaded detailing on it that she paired with a pair of chunky platform heels and a black leather biker jacket. She also decided to twist her hair up into a messy updo, she also wore dark smokey eye makeup that paired with undeniable pink colour lip stain. Once she was dressed she headed into Isabelle's very messy room where her and Clary were getting fro the party or rather where Isabelle was trying to get Clary ready for the party so that she looked more like the part of a shadownhunter and less like the mundane she was used to being hence the arguing

" why can't I just wear this?" Clary said gesturing to her current outfit this consisted of the borrowed jeans and tshirt from Piper as Isabelle gestured for Piper to deal with this one instead

" because it's a party and there's no way Magnus is ever going to talk to you if you're dressed like a mundane. The whole point of this is to blend in and that doesn't blend that well" she said gently

" and look even Piper is dressed up for the party, by the way you look amazing" Isabelle said knowing that Piper hated wearing heels and dresses in case she needed to fight at any time

" thanks, I figured I would show some skin since there's no point in hiding my runes right?" She said taking off her jacket as she placed it on a chair before cleaning the things of it to sit down

" here try this, it should fit" Isabelle said looking through her many choices of black dresses as she found one that would be able to fit Clary despite her being a different body shape and height

" it looks like it would be super short and tight" she said looking at the very tight material dress that she was convinced was more a rag than a dress as Piper tried to stop herself from laughing

" the material stretches, just go and put it on... I see I told you that it would fit and here put these on, they'll make you look taller" she said as Clary came out wearing the dress as she gave her some heeled boots to put on

" so what's the deal between you and Jace, Piper?" Clary asked as Isabelle forced her to sit down in front of her vanity so that she could her makeup as she caught Piper off guard with her question

" what are you talking about?" She said trying to keep her voice even so she didn't give anything away as she looked for Isabelle for help but unfortunately she wanted to know as badly as Clary

" come on, I've seen the say you look at him and the way he looks at you" she said hoping the teen shadowhunter would confide in her especially since it seemed there was possibility that they were related

" nothing is going on, we're just best friends" Piper said looking away from them since she knew that Isabelle would would try to work out the truth from her eyes as realise she was lying to them

" what about Alec? Does he have a boyfriend? I mean he's gay right?" Clary said before noticing how tense her questions about Alec made them and how they stiffened up at her calling him that

" yeah but you can't tell anyone that especially not his parents or Jace for that matter" Piper said standing up as her and Isabelle both knew what would happen if certain people found out

" if our parents found out, Alec would be disowned and the Clave would shun him from our world" Isabelle said knowing that she had to do everything she could to prefect her older brother from this

" is it really that big a deal?" Clary said knowing that it wasn't the big a deal in her world anymore and in fact it was usually celebrated as she wondered once again how different their worlds were

" not to us but it is to the Clave, in many ways our way of life is still behind in the times" Piper said thinking about it all as she knew that they wouldn't approve of him or his decision in who he loved

" what about Jace? Would he care?" She said wondering if Jace was homophobic and would disown his own parabati for being gay especially since they had included Jace in the don't tell list

" not in the way that you're thinking, it would just be more complicated between them if he found out" Isabelle said looking to Piper since she knew she was talking about Alec's feelings for Jace

" oh wow, I look like her... like my mom" Clary said looking at herself in the mirror as she thought about the pictures she had seen of her mom as a shadowhunter at her age as Piper stiffened up

" we should go, the boys are probably waiting for us" Piper said still not ready to face the whole Jocelyn thing until she ha more concrete evidence to go on than maybes and theories like now

" so what do you guys think? Does she look like a shadowhunter?" Isabelle said as then girls left her room to see Alec, Simon and Jace waiting for them to come out as Piper put her jacket on

" she looks like someone who's number should be on a bathroom wall" Alec said before waiting away as Piper roll her eyes and stopped herself from laughing since it was such a typical Alec line

" I think you look amazing Clary, like smoking hot amazing" Simon said without realising that he showing them he had a crush on Clary since they were little kids as they followed Alec and Isabelle

" you don't think she looks amazing?" Piper said noticing that he had yet to voice an opinion of how she looked as she decided to ask him since it was just the two of them in the hallway now

" I wouldn't know, I mean why would I look at her when you're in front of me. You look stunning!" He said moving closer to her as he closed in the distance between them as her heart began nest faster

" you would be amazed at the effects a nice dress and a pair of heels could do" she said trying to brush off his compliment since she wasn't really sure to take it her as she didn't want to read too much into it

" I think it's got more to do with the person wearing the dress and heels" he said as he began to lean into her as they both closed their eyes in preparation for what was to come next for them

" hey guys... oh oops sorry guys but umm Isabelle sent me to come and get you" Simon said stumbling over his words a little as he felt a little flustered over the fact that they had almost kissed

" we're ummm just coming" Piper said as she gave Jace a smile before walking away from him to go get the others as she knew they needed to talk about their almost kiss as she cleared her head

The whole way there Piper couldn't stop herself from thinking about might have happened if Simon hadn't interrupted them in the hallway since she was almost certain that they would have kissed but that left her with even more question like did Jace actually like or what would a kiss between them mean. However as soon as she realised that they were getting close to Magnus's apartment she decided to get her in the game since she knew that she had to the fearless shadowhunter right now and not the teenager who had a crush on as she thought about what she had to do next as she tried to prepare for everything and anything

" hey look, vampires are here" Jace said as they headed towards the red door as the other three shadowhunters looked to see him looking at the motorcycles as they all knew what that meant

" those are motorcycles" Simon said as if thinking that Jace was talking about the bikes as he thought about the old myth about how vampires could turn into bats but not into motorbikes

" yeah we got that thanks but they belong to vampires" Piper said as she tried not to sound as sarcastic as she felt like being as she wondering who and what else was attending this party

" Jace, what are you doing?" Alec said noticing that Jace was showing the clear tell tale signs that he was up to something that he shouldn't be as he knew all too well from when they were children

" nothing I'm just admire it, I mean tell me that you don't one of them" he said sounding like a little boy that had just fallen in love with a toy in a toy shop asking his parents for it with pleading eyes

" come on, we have better things to do than admire a bike" Isabelle said thinking about how boys were with their toys as they headed towards the door as Piper took the lead and began to knock

" shadowhunters? I think you might be a little lost" said the downworlder behind the door as he looked through the keyhole and noticed that four out of six of them were covered in runes

" well I don't, tell Magnus that Piper Morgenstern is here to see him and if you need further proof then give him this" she said taking the necklace off and heading it to him as he disappeared

" what this is doesn't work? Do we have a plan b to get in?" Clary said thinking about how their whole plan depended on Piper using her connection to Magnus Bane to get them into the party

" then there's a rune we can use to mess with him and allow us to sneak in but Piper can get us in" Jace said knowing that he would always trust Piper no matter since he knew that she was capable of anything she put her mind to

" he said you can go right in and to give you this back" he said coming back as he opened the door to allow them in as he handed Piper back her necklace as she put it back around her neck

" I told you that it would work... come on" Piper said allowing the others to in front of her she followed them with Jace behind her as they enter this magical and very busy room full of partiers

" hey wait a minute..." Jace said as he took the pins out of Piper's hair before shaking it out so that it feel down her shoulders in a mass of messy curls as she smiled at him at how he had to have it his way

" is that better? Are you happy now?" She said wishing that they were alone so that they could finish off what they had started back in the hallway in the institute as he suddenly felt the same

" so much better, I like it when your hair is down and messy" he said in a low voice and seductive voice that she could hear as he moved a piece of hair so that it was behind her ear as he stroked i

" I don't remember inviting any children of the nephilim" Magnus Bane sad already waiting for them to enter the party as he took their typical black attire and the way they always looked ready for a fight

" not even me, Magnus?" Piper said coming out so that he could see her better as he suddenly smiled a little brighter as he realised who this tough looking little shadowhunter was or used to be

" little Piper Morgenstern? Oh wow, look who's all grown up?" He said giving her a hug as she happily accepted it as she thought but all the times he had comforted her as a scared little girl

" hey Magnus... I wish this was just a normal visit but-" she said knowing that she needed to get to the point before the other downworlders and demons noticed them and caused some trouble

" but you're a shadowhunter and you need a favour, what can I do for you?" He said knowing that he would do anything for her since he had always considered her to be the closest thing he had to a daughter

" it's for my friend or my kinda friend" she said not really sure what Clary was to her right now whether she was a friend, her sister, an acquaintance or just someone she was trying to help

" please tell me it's the hottie with the blue eyes" he said looking over to Alec who began to blush as Isabelle and Jace were a little confused about why he wasn't talking about either of them

" no, its about me... the silent brothers tried to remove a block from my memory but the only thing I got from it was your name" Clary said looking for any signs that he recognised her or her mother

" you three come with me... maybe this is a conversation you should have with your mom, not me" he said knowing it wasn't his place to tell her this but it was more Jocelyn's job to tell her the truth

" I can't, she's gone and there's a very high chance that Valentine took her" Clary said as Magnus automatically looked to Piper in concern as he worried about her father being back in the picture

" Valentine is back? Has he contacted you?" He said to Piper as his mind began to race through the different amount of protection charms and spells he could use to help her hide from him

" no not yet but I got a prediction from some adopted kid of a warlock, she said that he was back and that he wouldn't let me go this time" she said putting up the same tough front that she usually used

" he didn't let you go last time, you escaped kicking and screaming" Magnus said remembering how the Clave brought him a little girl covered in blood shaking from fear that he might hurt her

" I know but I was a different kid back and this time he will have more of a fight on his hands"she said knowing that part of the reason why she was in the training room yesterday was to train for him

" yeah you are... you know not all the spells I do turn out as perfect as the one I put on you, I made it so you would forget seeing anything from the shadow world even as you seen it" he said fondly

" why did you put it on my mind in the first place?" Clary said still not knowing why the block was on her mind in the first place as she wondered why she would have to forget the shadow world

" it was the way your mom wanted it, she first brought you to me when you were two and I've seen you every two years since then to strength the block" he said thinking about his deal with Jocelyn

" my mom did this to me?" Clary said as her head began to spin as she wondered how mom could do that to her and deny her the chance to know the truth about both of them as she looked for help

" then you must have recognised Clary when she came in" Jace said thinking that there was no way that he couldn't Jace if he had seen her every two of her life since she was two years of age

" of course I did, I was actually expecting her and her mom a month ago but they never showed which is why I went to their apartment. Jocelyn said that she come by soon but she didn't" he said remembering how he had waited outside their apartment before seeing Jocelyn

" I remember seeing your eyes, I just thought it was just a cat" Clary said remembering seeing cat like eyes outside the apartment but she just assumed it was Madame Dorothea's cat on the street

" you shouldn't have, I put my glamour up pretty fast. The fact that you even remember my name tells me that the block on your mind is fading and quickly" he said knowing she shouldn't know it

" can you remove it completely? I mean can she get her memories back?" Piper said thinking about how she might know where Jocelyn had hidden the cup without even realising it as she did

" no I can't but if you remember my name than I'm guessing it will fade with time, there's telling what damage I could do to your mind" he said not wanting to hurt anymore than he already had

" guys, it's Simon! He's a rat and Isabelle is freaking out" Alec said coming into the room to talk to them as he suddenly noticed the way that Magnus was looking at him as smiled innocently

" oh my god, Simon!" Clary said as she left the room with Jace and Alec leaving Piper alone in the room as she turned to him thinking about how they hopped from one crisis to another all the time

" thank you for helping us or at least telling us what we needed to know" she said giving him another hug before letting go as she realised how much she had missed him especially recently

" if Valentine really is back then you need to be careful because he will come for you and soon, don't hesitate to call on me if you need me ok?" He said knowing all too well the effect that he had on her

" I will, trust me that I'm going to take him down as much as I can before he takes me down" she said knowing that she would go down fighting this time and show him that she was stronger now

" I know you will which is what scares me the most... hey, tell blue eyes to call me" he said giving her a sad smile with even sadder eyes knowing her plan had the possibility of destroying her as much as Valentine did

" hey so where is Simon the rat?" Piper said as she tried hardest in heels to run over to where the others were standing as she realised that Clary had joined Isabelle in panicking about Simon

" well we found him but then vampires took him from Izzy as retaliation for Jace putting holy water into their motorbikes" Alec said filling her in what was going on while she had been talking to Magnus

" so that's what you were doing, putting holy water into their bikes? Really?" She said wondering how he could be so childish sometimes as she tried to think of a plan of action to get Simon back

" if anything happens to Simon, it'll be your fault! We have to get him back!" Clary said beginning to cry as she realised just how much danger her best friend was in right now due to Jace's antics

" and we will as soon as you stop being so emotional about it all, what's the plan here?" Alec said knowing that they had to follow the Clave's rules when it came to downworlders especially vamps

" we go to the nearest church to stock up then we go to their lair and get Simon back" Jace said as he headed towards the door knowing that they had to move fast if they were going to get him back

Piper and the gang headed to the nearest since they knew that places of worship usually had a secret place where they could find all the useful weapons to fight any demon or downworlder that might come across as they explained it to Clary while sticking up in weapons that would help in case they had to actually fight the vampires that were keeping Simon captive, Piper also decided to change her heels for a pair of black combat boots so that she could move easier than she could if she was hearing heels because unlike Isabelle she wasn't as balanced wearing heels as she was and it was just as well as she could fight in a dress. Every shadowhunter worth their salt knew she the vampires in New York liked to hang out at the hotel dumont which translated as the hotel of the dead which seemed almost fitting for its current undead residents which is where they headed

" are we doing this? I mean come on, the vampires haven't actually broke any of the accords yet" Alec said knowing that this could start off a whole chain events that would be all their faults

" well they currently have a mundane with them and I'm willing to bet that they aren't tucking him into bed or reading him a bedtime story" Piper said knowing that it was fair to assume what they would do

" you think that they'll be you know..." Clary said not quite sure how to put what she was thinking into words as she thought about all the horrible things that the vampires inside might doing to him

" you mean sucking him dry like a juciebox? No, they took for a reason if not just to piss me off" Jace said knowing that this was retaliation for him messing with their bikes at Magnus's party

" so what's our play here? I mean we do have a plan right?" Isabell said knowing this they couldn't just go into a building filled with vampires with no plan other than going in guns a blazing

" you and Alex stay here to be our look because god knows we'll need it while me, Jace and Clary go inside to Simon. Clary needs to be there, Simon is her friend" Piper said trying to reason with them

" I'm sorry you want us to stay on the sidelines while you take a newbie shadowhunter with you?" Alec said wondering how either of them expected him to just step aside and allow them to do this

" well if it makes you feel better, Clary won't be getting involved in any of the action I promise" Piper said knowing that he hated the fact that they were going in without much of a backup plan

" so what is the plan? Vampires aren't likely to be waiting around for us are they?" Clary said as the three of them headed inside as Jace and Piper went into battle mode with weapons in hand

" well they took him because of Jace so I'm willing to bet they are and I'm telling you that they will regret when they realise who are messing with" she said thinking about their reputations in their world

" she's right... oh I've found either some really creepy teenagers or even creepy vampires" Jace said as they turned the corner to see the vampires waiting for them with Simon nowhere to be seen

" shadowhunters, I think that you may be lost" one of the vampires said as he stepped out of the crowd unknowingly selecting himself to the spokesman and the leader of the vampires for now

" no but I think you have something that belongs to us, he kinda looks like little brown street rat but he's actually a mundane meaning you're the verge of breaking the accords" Piper said simply

" I assure that no mundanes are here, I know the Clave forbids us from feeding mundanes" he said trying to work out who these shadowhunters were and they seemed different from the others

" yeah because you guys have never tasted human before... why don't you give us the rat back and I have to set the girl that demon and downworlders call the wraith" he said talking about Piper

" you know with Valentine being back, it won't be long before the accords and covenant will be disbanded" the vampire said sparking a fear and a hate inside of Piper like nothing else ever had

" just please give us Simon, he isn't a part of this world" Clary said pleading with the vampire's better nature in the hopes that he actually had one causing Piper to roll her eyes at her attempts

" my father wouldn't rescue you from the accords, he will create a war so big and terrible that we'll be lucky if we doesn't wipe out both our kinds" Piper said wondering how they didn't seem to see that

" oh little girl... allow me to end your pain now" he said before trying to attack her as Jace stepped in front of her already prepared as he staked the vampire in the chest before he could hurt Piper

" Clary, get Simon and head out to where Alec and Isabelle are!" Piper said as the rest of the vampires began to attack them as Piper tried to make sure that Clary didn't hurt during the fighting

" what about you two?" Clary said getting a good grin on Simon as she made sure that he wasn't about to escape anytime soon as she wondered how she could possibly ever just leave them

" we'll be fine, in fact this is one of the better situations that we've found ourselves in... just go and we'll catch up" Jace said as he checked on Piper was doing as they both tried to keep fighting

" so how bad is this really, Jace?" Piper said as they stood back to back as the vampires began to surround them as they wondered how many they could take down before they drank their blood

" I would say better bad then again it's us so who know... what the hell? Is that who or what I think it is?" Jace said as him and Piper kneeled down to the floor for covered as wolves smashed through the windows

" werewolves! Oh god werewolves and vampires in the same room, this can't be good" Piper said beginning to panic since she knew that the hatred between the two species was the most intense

" you filthy mongrels, what do you want?" One of the vampires said clearly showing that they had lost interest in the two young shadowhunters and were more interested in the werewolf invaders

" we only want the Morgenstern girl, we don't want a fight although we will happily give you one" said one of the wolves as Jace stepped in front of Piper to protect her from the werewolves for now

" you never told me that you knew any werewolves?" Jace said in a whisper to her as they both scrambled to find reasons as why werewolves might so interesting in getting her like they were

" I don't... Jace, I don't know what's going on but I don't like it at all. We need to go" she said looking around before suddenly finding a door as they tried to get to it as the downworlders began to fight

" I think it leads to roof, come on the sun should be coming up at any moment" Jace said as they went through the door dodging flying bodies as they found rusty ladders leading up somewhere

" well as least we'll be protected from the vampires if they come-... ahh Jace, help!" She said beginning to screaming as she felt someone dragging her down and a sharp pain in her side

" hang on, I've got you... are you ok? Piper? Piper!" He said making his panicked voice the last thing that she heard before everything went black as she fell against Jace's body losing conscious


	6. Chapter 6: birthday wishes

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. This chapter is much more my own and maybe on the fluffier side of things because I think the next few won't be as light. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 6: birthday wishes

The moment that Jace heard Piper cried out in pain, he felt his heart break at the sound as he turned around to see her fall while another vampire came up behind her before trying to pounce on her due to the fact that she was now bleeding from her side but before Jace had the chance to take the vampire out a faint grey werewolf came out of nowhere and attacked him allowing Jace to race to Piper's side as he realised that she had massive claw marks on her side where the vampire had tried to pull her down as the blood began to pour out of her. Jace scrambled to think about what he should do as he clumsily tried to take out his stele as he began to trace the iratze that was on her left shoulder as he knew that it would help close the gapping wound before then he gently picked up her in order to take her back to institute where Isabelle and Alec helped him treat her wound before Isabelle then got her changed into a pair of matching pizza graphic pajamas with her hair now braided into. Jace decided to stay with her and watch her for when she woke up

" hey, what's with the sad eyes?" Piper said slightly groggy and harsh from being unconscious for so as she woke up to see him holding her hand and looking at her with red rimmed eyes from crying

" you're awake..." he said wondering if it was a dream as he raised his head as he realised how much he needed her as he thought about what his life would be like without Piper being in it

" of course I am, how long was I out?" She asked suddenly considering that it might have been longer than she realised if he was saying things like that as well as how bad her wound was

" most of the day, don't worry the iratze took care of your wound" he said as he realised that she wanted to sit as he helped before sitting on her bed with her as he looked to her injured side

" then why the tears?" She said wondering what was going on with him since Jace was never this emotional about anything or anyone due to the fact they were trained not to be lead by emotions

" there was so much blood, Pipe... and I just thought for moment that-" he said not being able to finish his sentence as he knew that it had almost become their reality whether or no they liked it

" that I would die? I didn't, like you said the iratze closed my wound and healed me so I'm good... what day is it?" She said wanting to change the subject to something less heavy and confusing

" Saturday, your birthday isn't for another six hours technically and I'm not letting you forget about it" he said with a smile knowing that she had never liked her birthday or wanted to celebrate it

" you never do... so what happened with Simon and Clary? Can you pass me some water or coffee if there's any?" She said realising that she was suddenly starving and thirsty dying for some coffee

" he turned back to the plainest mundane ever and Clary is blaming us for what happened, I think she's just upset that he was in danger" he said knowing that he defiantly knew what that felt like

" is he in the infirmary?" She said knowing that's where she should be but for some reason she was in her own bedroom and in her bed which she knew had a lot to do with Jace and his input

" yeah he is and Isabelle is using her knowledge of mundane medicine to help him, I knew that you wouldn't want to be there so me and Alec got you settled in here" he said knowing she hated hospitals of any kind

" thanks but Simon's ok which is the main thing I guess and don't think I did notice you avoiding the whole coffee thing" she said nudging him before groaning in pain as he suddenly stiffened at the sound

" Isabelle said that you can't drink coffee or anything sweet for at least 24 hours to allow your body to properly heal" he said very serious as he knew that it would kill her if she couldn't have them both

" what? Are you serious?" She said as her mind began to riffle through all of her knowledge on medicine to see if that this was true or not as she tried to work out how she would cope without coffee

" no I'm not, I'll go get you some and you'll need it because I have a whole night planned including us staying up for birthday" he said knowing he wanted to celebrate her birthday more than ever

" we seriously don't need to anything for it, you know I hate to celebrate my birthday" she said wondering if it would just be the two of them or if it would be them with Isabelle and Alec as well

" I know but I want to so please just do this for me" he said knowing that if anyone deserved a good birthday and to celebrate the day they were born then it was Piper especially after everything

" well it's for you and it will make you stop nagging me about celebrating my birthday then fine I'll do it" she said with a smile as she thought about how they had almost kissed before Magnus's party

" great so Izzy will be here soon with food and to check your wound then get dressed and I'll meet in the greenhouse" Jace said giving her a long and meaningful look before leaving her alone

" so if the vampire claws marks didn't kill me then Izzy's cooking defiantly will" she said wondering she could pull herself to the kitchen to cook to avoid having to fake eat whatever Isabelle was cooking

" ha ha I see your sense of humour is still intact and rest easy it's just some leftovers from last night" Isabelle said coming in with some heated up pizza as she gave Jace a smile as she went in

" oh thank god, I'm actually starving for something to eat and oh look coffee!" She said hitting excited by the prospect of getting some much needed caffeine in her system after so long without

" yeah take it easy, it's only a cup and that's it... so how are you feeling?" She said as she gestured for Piper to stay in her bed rather than jumping around to get the food like she was about to do

" I'm okay, I mean I feel a slightly ache but nothing major. Why am I getting the feeling that you all thought I was going to die or something?" She said thinking about Jace's reaction to her waking

" it wasn't actually you were worried about, I mean we knew that the iratze would work. It was more Jace we worried about it" she said thinking about how he had been since she had gotten hurt

" how bad was he, Izzy? When I woke up, his eyes were red raw like he had crying for days" she said sitting up as she began to take a slice of pizza from the plate to eat as Izzy sat on the bed

" that pretty much sums it up... you should have seen him when we brought you here he was a mess, he was barely holding it together" she said knowing that she would how out of character this was for him

" if I tell you something then you have to promise not to scream and go all girlie on me ok?" She said knowing that she needed to talk about this and work it out with someone who wasn't herself

" I promise I won't" she said wondering how this was connect to Jace and his reaction to her getting hurt as she remembered how he had stood and watched them treat her rather than helping

" before we left for Magnus's party and you had gotten Simon to come get us so we could leave... me and Jace almost kissed" she said knowing that things between them were changed just now

" oh my god! Seriously? I knew you two liked each other, I just knew it!" Isabelle said getting more excited and more girlie by the minute and was causing Piper to roll her eyes at how she was acting

" this was what I didn't want, anyway I don't know what's going on between is right now" she said trying to work out whether this was something she wanted to happen and if it was for the best

" well do you want to happen? Like if Jace was to come in here and push against that wall, what would you do?" She said noticing the smile that began to show as she realised what she would do

" ok maybe I want to happen but we'll see how it all goes, by the way are you and Alec a part of this birthday thing tonight?" Piper said knowing that them being there changed everything for her

" what birthday thing? I assumed that we were doing what we always do for your birthday, you know get Italian take out and light a cupcake for you" she said knowing that she hated birthdays

" yeah me too but Jace wants to meet me in the greenhouse before 12" she said suddenly worrying and wondering what he had planned that was just for the two of them rather than the four

" oh wow, what are you going to wear?" Isabelle said getting up as she ran over to Piper's closet as she began to look through her clothes that mostly consisted of black due to her being a shadowhunter

" I don't know but before I get dressed or even take a shower, I need you to check my wound and see if it's good to go" she said as Isabelle helped her to stand as she checked the area in question

" yup it's all good and the aching feeling should go away once you've showered" she said check the area and the rune to make sure that Piper was healing the way she should as a shadowhunter

" great which is why I'm going to go shower like now because I'm starting to reek" Piper said climbing out of bed slowly as she headed over to her bathroom to start getting ready for tonight

Piper decided to wear a green floral skirt, a white vnecked tank top, a cream coloured cardigan and a pair of brown combat boots as opposed to the usual black uniform that she used to wearing since she didn't want to be a shadowhunter at least for the night. She wore her hair down in soft natural waves that fell over her shoulders, she also wore natural looking smoked eye makeup with a soft pink lipstick. She wanted to just be a girl meeting a boy on the night before her birthday and not being a girl that has been trained for years to be this deadly demon killing machine through unspeakable means and methods by her father, she headed to the greenhouse as she realised how much she wanted to lose herself in tonight in order to forget about everything else going on around her or that might have happened in the past as she looked around for Jace before spotting him over by the stairs holding a bunch of sunflowers which were her favourite flowers

" hey you, are those for me or are you waiting for someone else to come?" She said with a smile as she surprised him with her arrival as she realised that he had been lost in some deep thought

" wow, you look..." he said not being able to put how amazing she actually looked, he had seen her look fearless and deadly but that was nothing to compared how soft and sweet she looked now

" not myself? I just wanted to be Piper and not the shadowhutner who cuts down demon or downloaders for fun" she said noticing that he was looking more mundane than she had ever seen

" no I just say amazing but you actually look a little like Clary" he said realising for the first that the was a very real possibility that she could be related to Jocelyn and Clary Fairchild than ever before

" can we not talk about Clary or the others right now?" She said not wanting to think about the big question on all their minds which was whether or not she was Clary's sister and Jocelyn's daughter

" hey it's your birthday, we can talk about whatever you want..." he said gesturing for her to follow him to the stairs as they sat next each other on the white metal spiral stairs as they began to talk

" what was your favourite birthday or the one that sticks out in your mind the most?" She said looking at the sunflowers as she thought about the way they were raised compared to mundanes

" there was this one birthday, when I was six my father gave me a falcon to train in order to make it obedient" he said remembering that bird and how his father had presented it to him on his birthday

" what happened?" She said realising that he had never told her this story before as she wondered what happened to it as it was clear something did since she had never seen or heard of the bird

" I tamed the falcon to perfection but when I showed it my father thinking he would be proud except that he wasn't" he said looking more gloomy and dark than she had ever seen him before

" why? What did he say?" Piper said now fully sucked into the story as she knew that his father could be as tough as her own father but wasn't as violent or as abusive with her as Valentine was

" he told me that I was to make the falcon obedient but instead I taught it to love me, it was tamed but broken then he snapped its neck in front of me" he said remembering how much he loved it

" that's horrible... you know as a kid I never got normal things like dolls or colouring things, it was always weapons" she said thinking about how her father had tried to raise her a boy than a girl

" yeah, me too. It was always swords and dagger... what was your favourite birthday?" He said knowing that she hated them due to the fact that they were connected to Valentine and his abuse

" it was just after I came here, Robert and Maryse had this big party going on so I escaped to here actually. A cute little blonde gave me a cupcake with a red vine for a candle" she said laughing

" oh I completely forget about that, I asked you if you missed your dad and you said no but you missed the books in the library where you used to live" he said remembering how small she was

" yeah then you took me to the institutes library and told me that it was mine now as it was yours or the Lightwoods" she said smiling at the memory of how sweet he and always been to her

" oh hey so I got you something for your birthday and I kinda wanted to give to you without everyone else around" he said handing her the long parcel wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper

" you didn't have to do this... oh my god, is this what I think it is? Jace, this is amazing" she said pulling out a brown violin with sunflower detailing on it with a new bow and violin case inside too

" I thought you would love it, I mean I know you haven't played since you left yours behind in your old home in Idris" he said knowing that when she had left Valentine's home she had everything behind

" I can't believe you remember that... I wonder if I still know how to play" she said beginning to play the violin like she was taught as a child as Jace sat intently watching her play so delicately

" I would say you do... so umm I know that a lot had happened since Magnus's party but I haven't stopped thinking-" he said knowing that this had been on his mind other than her being injured

" what would have happened if Simon hadn't interrupted our almost kiss?" She said knowing that she had been thinking the same as well as what would the kiss mean to him more than herself

" yeah me too but we're alone now right and the chance of being interrupted are so low " he said gently brushed his fingers against hers causing them both to feel a spark as he captured her lips with his starting off sweet before he deepened the kiss as she entangled her fingers in his hair

" oh wow, tell you that was as good as it was for as it was me?" Piper said as they broke apart but leaned against each other's forehead as they tried to catch their breath still feeling a slight tingle

" defiantly... we should get out of here before Hodge finds us" he said knowing that this was all very new to them and the last thing that they wanted to was explain it to their tutor before themselves

" yeah we should but first..." piper said not ready to completely let this go as she gently pulled him into another kiss needing to feel that heat and passion that they had both felt in the first kiss

" good idea... oh happy birthday by the way" he said pressing one more kiss to her lips before taking her hand in his as they left the greenhouse before Hodge found them kissing in the gardens

Jace and Piper walked to her bedroom as they talked about nothing in particular but rather just enjoyed being together as she marvelled at the fact they were actually doing this as she thought about how more experienced he was than her since she had always been distrusting of people since she had seen the worst of them and knew that she couldn't unseen that as much as she wanted to. Soon they stopped at her door as Jace began to play the loose curls that fell down her shoulders as he entangled his fingers in them and wrapped her curls around them as he was afraid she was going to disappear making him never want to leave her again if he could

" listen I don't know what this right now and I'm good with that but I don't want to go too fast" Piper said thinking about how breathless he made her whenever they had kissed so far

" we can take this however fast or slow as you want, all I want is to make you happy" he said being being completely honest with her as he knew that he would give his right arm to make her happy

" i like the sound of that but right now you're making me happy" she said leaning in for one more kiss that was much sweeter and softer than their other kisses had been so far as she thought of him

" me too and just so you know this is us being together, I'm pretty sure that the mundanes call it being boyfriend and girlfriend" he said knowing that he didn't want anyone else but Piper ever

" how very mundane of you... so I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said knowing that she should probably head inside into her own bedroom before they took this a little too far before she was ready

" yeah I guess so, sweet dreams" he said kissing one last time before reluctantly leaving her to head to his own bedroom which was a small distance away from her own as he thought of her

As Piper headed inside of her bedroom to realise that something didn't feel right as she looked around to find what was wrong as she noticed that there was a small envelope sitting on her desk along with a single white rose as her head was suddenly filled with memories of the garden of the house in Idris that she used share with Valentine as she was surround by white roses and the sickly sweet smell of them. She opened the envelope filled with fear and dread as she saw that it was a card of inside of it with a picture of a little girl with pigtails sitting with her father in front of a birthday cake as she opened it to see a message from Valentine promising to see her soon. Suddenly she couldn't bare to be in her own bedroom as she felt as if she was suffocating as she took of her cardigan and ran to Jace's room as she began to knock on the door gently despite her panic

" hey miss me already?... what's wrong?" Jace said opening the door with some smart witted comment before he noticed how scared and panicked she looked by something as he began to worry

" I found this in my room when I went, I knew that something was off like someone had been there or something had moved" she said pacing the room as she began to rant as he read the card

" it's from Valentine, how?" Jace said wondering how he could have gotten to her while she in the institute without any of them knowing as he wondered if Valentine was still here to take her for good

" I don't know, either he put it there or one of little minions did but either way I'm not safe here anymore" she said running her hands through her hair as she realised she had leave to keep safe

" that's not true, I will keep you safe. It doesn't matter where you are because you're safe as long as I am with you got it?" He refusing to let her go again as he promised to always protect her

" I want to agree and say that you can't protect me from my father but right now I feel safe with you" she said as he wrapped his arms around pulling her close to him to try and comfort her

" do you want to go back to your room or go to one of the guest bedrooms? I could go and grab some of your things if you want?" He said not wanting to presume anything by having her here

" I know I said that I wanted to this slow but can stay here tonight with you? I just don't want to be alone right now" she said knowing that she couldn't go back to her own bedroom or be on her own

" yeah of course you can, always" he said as they walked over to his bed where they lay as she lay her head on his chest so that he could wrap his arms around her refusing to ever let her go again


	7. Chapter 7:another quest

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. This chapter is getting to the end of the book and getting down to the nitty gritty. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 7: another quest

The rest of the night hadn't been a restful one as Jace and Piper decided to talk about different things or rather anything that wasn't Valentine although he was on both of their minds since it seemed inevitable that he was going to do everything he could in order to get his daughter back making them both wonder what he would do to her as they thought about how much worse thing could get for her compared to how they were before she came to the institute although Jace didn't know all the glory details since some of them were too dark for Piper to talk about. Piper wanted to drown herself in Jace than force herself to think about all the awful things Valentine might do to her in the very near feature as they began to find pleasure in the simplest of touches as they played with each other's hands or stole kisses here and there until they were interrupted by Clary

" hey Jace, have seen Piper? I think I've found the-... oh wow I guess you have, I'm sorry I didn't know you two would be you know" Clary said bursting into Jace's room to find them on the bed

" Clary, its fine! We're not doing anything, see completely clothed" Piper said as she scrambling off the bed despite Jace's protests as he tried his hardest to pull her back to him as he groaned at this

" unfortunately... is there a reason why you came bursting into my room?" Jace said forgetting to be nice as he lay in bed still hoping that she would tell them and then leave so they could resume

" yeah I think I know where the cup is or at least how we can get it" she said thinking about how she was in the library when her cup had disappeared into her sketch pad giving her an idea

" really? Ok fine we'll meet you in the library in ten, tell the others to meet us there too" Piper said knowing that she needed to get changed into her usual uniform of black and into her gear for now

" or we could just let Alec and Isabelle handle it while we stay here and..." he said trailing off the end as he began to kiss her as if to hint at what he was talking about after making sure Clary was gone

" you make a good point but we both know that we can't and wouldn't just leave them to handle it all themselves especially if they run into trouble" she said leaning into his touch and his body

" yeah ok fine, you win... I know that you're going to argue and say that you're fine but do you want me to come into your room with you?" He said thinking about the reason why she was in his room

" I was actually going to ask if you wouldn't mind coming with me, I just don't like the thought of him or one of his goons being in my space" she said knowing that she didn't want to alone for now

" me neither so are you going to tell the others about Valentine's card?" He said as they walked into her room after he grabbed some of his clothes to change into while she got changed in her bathroom

" I think I kinda have to, I mean it opens a whole bag of questions like how did they get and how did they get around the wards we have in the institute?" She said calling from the bathroom

" yeah I agree, we have to tell them... are we telling them about the other thing? You know about us?" He said knowing that he was never the best at this whole relationship thing and was very new

" well I'm leaving that one is to you because I'm cool with it either but I'm not so sure about you" she said poking her out of the door as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a top yet just a lace bra

" and would you be cool if we waited until this whole cup this is over?" He said finishing getting dressed as he sat on her bed to wait for her to finish getting dressed too as he thought of everything

" yeah I mean it could be fun, you know keeping this whole thing a secret" she said coming out of the bathroom making him stand as she gently pulled him against her using his belt loops to kiss him

" secrets can be sexy... and this is defiantly sexy" he said kissing her one more time before they separated knowing that they needed to head to the library to find out about the cups whereabouts

Piper had gotten changed into black multi strapped tank top, a pair of faded grey jeans, a pair of loose black biker boots and a black leather jacket. She had decided to pull her long mass of waves hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face in case of a fight which was pretty likely all things considered, she also wore dark brown smokey eye makeup and dark bright pink lipstick. They realised that everyone was waiting for them to join them as they entered the library as they focused their minds to the business at hand rather than continuing to think about them becoming more than just friends as they knew that needed to get the cup before Valentine and his minions got it first

" so you said that you knew where the cup was?" Piper said as she motioned for them to get down to business because as soon as they got everything out in the open then the quicker they could get it

" yeah I was drinking my tea when I realised this had happened and that I could do this to get it" she said showing them the sketch pad with the tea cup as she went into the paper to get the cup

" oh wow, ok so I'll admit that it's impressive but what's it got to do with the cup?" Alec said after they had all watched her preform her little party trick as he automatically wanted to know why

" it got me thinking about my mom and the cup and where she could have put it when I realised that-" Clary said before being cut off by Piper who came to the same realisation as Clary had done

" she gave it to Dorothea among the cards that she made for her" Piper said realising that maybe Jocelyn was more clever and more of a shadowhunter than she ever gave her credit for until now

" so the witch had the cup" Jace said thinking about how close he had been to the cup and the cards in question without even realising it as he suddenly wished that he had known before now

" ok so what's the plan? Because like it or not we do need one especially since we're not the only ones after the cup right now" Izzy said giving Piper and ancestry a pointed look to make it clear

" we go to Madame Dorothea's packed with weapons and get the cup. Alec and Izzy will be on look out duty while me and Piper deal with getting the cup" Jace said taking the lead as always

" what about me? I mean I am coming" Clary said trying to firm and put her foot down before any of them could deny her the opportunity to go with them and get the cup back from Dorothea

" yeah I know you are but you're going to be a little busy getting the cup out of the card and getting from Dorothea to help with any of the actual fighting" Jace said giving her long hard look

" what exactly are you expecting to fight? Valentine? Demons? Downworlders?" Clary said wondering about what kind of trouble they were expecting to face when visiting Dorothea

" Valentine won't come out of hiding to get the cup himself, he would just send someone else to get it so we're talking about shadowhunters or the forsaken" Piper said knowing Valentine all too well

" what are the forsaken? I've never heard any of you mention them before" she said looking between all of the teen shadowhunters who began to tense at the mention of the forsaken

" the forsaken are mundane who kinda go insane from having powerful runes placed on them, see we cam handle them because we have angel blood making us nephilims" Alec said giving her a mini history lesson

" my father like to create them to make them do his bidding when he doesn't want to use one of his shadowhunter followers" Piper said as Jace began to run comforting circles into her back

" lets go before Valentine and his goons realise what we already know" Isabelle said more than a little ready to go a few get the cup as well as to put this whole thing behind them so they could move on

" I'll go tell hodge what we're up to" Clary said as she left them alone to go and find Hodge while Piper realised that this was the right and only time to tell them about Valentine's birthday surprise

" hold up before we do, you guys should know that this was waiting for me in my room last night" Piper said placing the birthday card onto the table for the others to see as Alec grabbed it for them

" wait Valentine gave you this? How?" Alec said as the same amount of questions that were running through their heads began to run through his and Isabelle's as they began to wonder about it

" we don't know yet" Jace said giving Piper a small sad look since he knew that she was usually this brave and unstoppable force of nature except when it came to anything concerning her dad

" did you guys tell Hodge?" Isabelle said knowing that Hodge needed to know as the temporary head of the institute while her parents were gone as she began to wonder why wouldn't they

" not yet and I'm not going to, I want it to stay between the four of us because it has always the four of us against the world" Piper said knowing that in the end it was her, Jace, Alec and Isabelle

" fine then we agree, this goes no further than us" Jace said making the final decision as Alec and Isabelle nodded in agreement that they would stay by their decision despite not totally understanding it

The ride to Dorothea's house was silent as they all began to focus on what would happen next as Jace made sure that he was never that far away from Piper as he always made sure to be touching one way or another whether it was holding her hand or touching her knee as he thought about how all of this was coming to the final battle as he wondered what would happen to the girl that he was slowly but surely falling in love with as he wished more than anything that she would be able to survive whatever Valentine had in store for her not knowing that she was silently wishing the same thing. Soon they arrive at the apartment where Carly and mom used to live before all of this began to kick off as they headed into the building as Alec and Isabelle decided to come in while being on the defensive as they knocked on Dorothea's door

" oh my goodness, Clary! How are you? How did things go with Luke?" Dorothea said as soon as they knocked on the door as she opened it to see Clary along with four other shadowhunters

" not like I thought it would, we're actually here for the cup" lady said knowing that they needed to get straight down to busy if they were going to get the cup before Valentine and his minions

" what cup, my dear?" Dorothea said sweetly and too innocently as she allowed the five teen shadowhunters to come into her home as Piper began to get the sense that something wasn't right

" the cup as in the only cup in the shadow world that actually matters, you know the mortal cup" Piper said turning around as she began to try and work out Dorothea more than she was already

" you can't really think that I have the mortal cup" she said almost feigning innocence as Jace gave Piper a look as he began to share her feeling that something wasn't quite right with Dorothea

" not knowingly, my mom placed the cup in the deck of card that she painted for you so that it would always be hidden until I was ready to find it" Clary said as she began to look through them

" the deck that she gave to you as a gift, she knew that no one would suspect the nice little wacky neighbour" Jace said knowing that they wouldn't have suspected her of having the card until now

" here, you can use my stele but I want it back" Piper said offering Clary her stele as she knew that she would need to undo the rune that kept the cup inside before allowing her to go in to get the cup

" this is it... oh wow, I didn't think this would actually work" she said as she used Piper's stele before handing back to her and pulling the cup out of the card as they all marvelled at the sight of it

" somehow I always thought that it would be taller" Jace said looking at the cup knowing that he couldn't help but make some kind of make smart ass comment based on what was happening

" isn't that what people say about you? I'm joking but I did think that the cup would be more you know glam than it is?" Piper said mentally comparing the cup to the replica that was in the institute

" guys, it's the mortal cup not the mortal toilet bowl. Are we done now? Can we go?" Isabelle said desperate to get back to the institute so they could give the cup to Hodge and get it to safety

" oh my, it's damaged" Dorothea said as she looked at the cup confusing them all as they took another look at the cup to try and see what she was seeing as Piper began to get a bad feeling

" damaged? It doesn't look damaged to me" Alec said now fully on the defence as he looked to the others to see if they were getting the same bad feeling that they were right now as they looked

" here let me show you" she said trying to take the cup from Clary as Jace automatically stepped in between Dorothea and Clary as Piper moved her so that she was beside her in case anything went wrong

" no offence but no one except for us and fellow shadowhunters get to touch the cup" Jace said realising that Dorothea was showing more interest in it than a normal warlock or a witch should

" now come on, Valentine would be disappointed if anything happened to cup" she said making Piper and Clary both tense up at the mention of his name but for different reasons than each other

" Valentine? You're working for Valentine? We're leaving" Piper said knowing that she had to leave before Valentine and his minions came to get her as well as to get the cup making her want to run

" of course, would you like to go out the window or out the door?" She said as her face became to distort itself and twist as they realised that Dorothea was dead and a demon was in her place

" guys, get outside now!" Jace said as they all got their weapons out and ready as him and Piper tried to fight off the Dorothea demon while Alec and Isabelle tried to get Clary and the cup out

"Give me the cup, give it to me! Give it to me and I may just let you live" the demon said as it began to show how easy it was to deflect and defeat there attempts at trying bring it down

" who the hell are you or rather what are you?" Piper said knowing that this couldn't be a a normal demon since thy were so used to defeat normal small time demons like it was nothing to them

" I am Abbadon, I am the demon of the Abyss." The demon said causing them to put down their weapons in shock as they realised who this demon was and why it was so different from others

" it's a greater demon!... Alec, stop!" Isabelle said from her place in the hall way as they turned to see Alec running towards the demon with his bow and arrow ready before it easy beat him up

" Alec! Alec!" Jace said shouted as he noticed how he had stopped moving as he landed on the ground in the hallway with Clary and Isabelle as she ran to his side to check on him for them

" how do we defeat a greater demon?" Piper said panicking as she tried to think through everything that they had been taught as children about demons especially the greater ones

" they have a soft spot on its back, you just have to hit it the right way" Jace said torn over to go Alec or to help Piper take the demon down since he could feel Alec's pain through their bond

" Clary! What the hell is going on!" Simon said coming into the apartment building as they all turned to see him in the doorway as they realised that he was the surprised that they needed

" hey Simon, do me a favour and grab Alec's bow for me? Arrows too? Great now throw them to me... bye bye demon" Piper said as she caught the weapons with easy before targeting the demon

" what was that?" Simon said as it just disappeared allowing them all to relax slightly as they tried to work out how this all went badly so fast as r four shadowhunters looked to where Alec was laying

" a greater demon, I'm sure Clary will fill you in later. How is he doing?' Piper said throwing her weapons down as she joined Jace and Isabelle by Alec's side as they all began to check him out

" not good, I've tried using the iratze rune on him but it's not working" Jace said knowing that he was the only one that could put it on him as a rune placed on them by their parabati made it stronger

" it won't, only a warlock or a silent brother can heal a wound from a greater demon. We have to take him back to the institute along with the cup" Piper said that they needed to get back as soon as

With Jace being the strongest one out of them he decided to be the one to pick up Alec and carry him back to the institute as they headed back in the car that Simon had borrowed in order to get to Clary's old apartment as soon as he could, they all knew that they needed to get back as soon as possible if they had any chance to save Alec before the wound from the greater demon got any worse than it actually was. As soon as they were in the institute they headed for the infirmary where Jace placed Alec onto one of the beds while Piper and Isabelle began to gather everything that they thought might be able to help them help Alec even if it was only a little bit

" hey I can call Magnus to come and check him out if you guys want" Piper said gesturing to the rune necklace that she always wore around her neck ever since Magnus had given it to her

" yeah do that and tell him to hurry... I've got it, just stay out of the way" Isabelle said snapping at Clary as she more or less moved her out of the way as she went to gather more supplies to help

" Isabelle, this isn't her fault ok?" Jace said knowing that she would blaming him as much as she was blaming Clary for making them go to the apartment building where the demon was waiting for them

" maybe, all I know that us four were always a team and we haven't been a real team since Clary got here" Isabelle said knowing that things had began to fall apart since Clary had came into their lives

" guys, fighting right now isn't going to help us! Simon, can you go downstairs and grab the list of herbs for me? Jace, come with me" Piper said interfering as she took Jace with her to talk to Hodge

" fine! Clary, give me the cup and I'll hand it over to Hodge... thanks" Jace said as they headed to the library where they knew he would be as they realised that he was sitting in the dark once again

" Hodge? So umm Magnus Bane should be here soon to heal Alec and we also got the cup from Clary's neighbour" she said as she looked to Jace who had the cup in his hand for now at least

" you have the cup?" He said turning around so that he was facing them andnnkt the window where he could see the city that he wished to be in rather than watch it from afar as he always did

" yeah I mean it took us fighting a greater demon and Alec getting hurt but we did it" Jace said placing the cup on the table in front of him as they noticed that there was something different

" did you two have any idea what you have done? You know you look so much like your father, Piper" he said coming towards her as he began to stroke her long waves dark hair in the ponytail

" what are you talking about, hodge?" Jace said suddenly worried about what hodge might do to Piper as he tried to move closer to her and get in between them but hodge wouldn't let him do it

" I'm sorry but I have to do this" he said as he grabbed her by the hair and smacked her head off the table causing her to be knocked out and lay on the floor unconscious due her new injury

" hodge, what the hell have you done? Piper, baby open your eyes for me" Jace said sitting on the floor next to Piper's body as he began to check her out and make sure she wasn't too badly injured

" I promised that I would give him both the cup and Piper, he wanted her as badly as he wanted the cup" he said putting the cup into a bag so that it would stay protected no matter what happened

" him? You mean Valentine? You're the one who put the card in her room last night" he said as everything began to fall into place as he realised that she was never all that safe in the institute

" yes he did under my orders, I see you have the cup and my lovely daughter...Why is she bleeding?" Valentine said appearing through the portal as he saw that Jace had Pipers blood on his hand

" he knocked her out" he said giving Hodge a look of disgust and hate as he pulled Piper's body closer to him as he realised that Valentine was here to take her like he had been promised to do

" I told you I wanted her unharmed... you should know that the curse you believe the clave placed on you is all in your head, you could walk out of here anytime" he said knowing what he was doing

"You lifted the curse? I'm free to go?" Hodge said still finding it hard to believe that he was free to go as he thought about the amount of years he had cooped up inside of the institute as punishment

" yes consider it as payment for giving me both the cup and my sweet little girl" he said looking down at the teenage his little girl had become as Jace continue to cradle her in his arms

" I am not letting you take her! I am not going to let you hurt her more than you already have" Jace said thinking about the pain and torment that he had caused her as a child and as a teenager

" I'm sorry if you thought I was giving you a choice in this because you don't" Valentine said punching Jace and knocking him out in order for him to take both the cup and Piper from his arms


	8. Chapter 8: to hell and back

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. This chapter is getting to the end of the book and getting down to the nitty gritty. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 8: to hell and back

Jace woke up with a sharp pain in his jaw where Valentine had punched which he knew would bruise as he began to look around to see that there was only a small pool of blood on the floor where Piper had fell after Hodge had knocked her out in order to hand her over to Valentine for god knows what along with her rune decorated necklace that Magnus had given her which she never took off causing him more alarm . Jace began to scramble to his feet since he knew that they had a start on him as he thought about how they would need to track down Piper as soon as possible so that they could stop Valentine from doing whatever he was planning to do to her and with the cup as the full weight of the situation began to hit him as he ran as fast as he could to the infirmary where he knew Clary and Isabelle were as they silently watched Magnus work on Alec to heal him for now

" hey woah, what's going on? What's happened to your jaw?" Isabelle said noticing something was wrong with him as soon as he came into the room as Magnus worked on Alec silently

" he took her, Valentine took Piper!" He said in a breathless rush as he forget about the cup an everything else that happened included that Hodge had betrayed them as nothing else mattered

" Valentine was here?!" Clary said as she realised what that meant as she wondered whether or not she could question him about where her mom was almost completely forgetting the first part

" you let him just take Piper like that? I thought you would fight for her at least" Magnus said now upset and alarmed as images of the scared bloody little girl came rushing into his head

" I didn't let him do anything hence why he punched me, he knock me out and took her from me but there's more... Hodge was the one that let him and the one who put the card in Piper's room, he betrayed us" Jace said sitting down on one of the beds for at least a little while to collect himself

" you're kidding me? Hodge? I can't believe it" Isabelle said thinking about how he had been there more or less their whole lives reaching them the ways of a shadowhunter becoming their friend

" he did it so that he could be free of his curse and leave here" Jace said bitterly as he got up and headed to the weapons room as they began to follow him more than a little concerned about him

" how bad is this really? I mean you guys are all reacting like she's in serious danger, he's her dad right? So she's safe" Clary said completely confused by their reactions to this new development

" he was such an outstanding dad then she wouldn't be living here would she?" Jace said pacing the length of the room as he thought about everything he knew about their relationships and the things he didn't

" and let's not forget that this is Valentine, the same guy who is after the cup and the one who kidnapped your mom" Isabelle said taking Jace's side on this one as she reminded Clary who he was

" when piper was a child, Valentine's favourite sport was to use her as a punching bag and cleverly disguising it as a lesson on how to fight" Magnus said remembering her screams from her dreams

" and there is no way that I am letting him do that to her again or worse" Jace said almost in silent promise to Piper as if hoping that she would hear it and know that he was coming for her as soon as

" so what are you going to do?" Clary asked as she began to wonder just how much destruction Jace was capable of as she realised that Piper had always been the one to keep him in line as much as he did

" I don't know yet exactly but I'm going to hunt Valentine down and get Piper back!" He said looking through the weapons as he tried to pick the most deadly and dangerous ones that he could

" I agree that we're going to do everything we can to get her back but we have to be smart about this" Isabelle said wishing that Alec was here to talk his parabati down from the edge he was on

" Isabelle is right, Valentine has been waiting years to get Piper and the cup back so you can be assure that he will not let go without a fight" Magnus said knowing that Valentine had a game plan

" so what do we do then?" Clary said noticing the slight change in Jace's body language so that it was slightly relaxed and less likely to pounce at any moment as she looked to Isabelle and Magnus

" we do this off book meaning no Clave but we are going to need more backup then just two shadowhunters, a newbie and a warlock" Isabelle said looking between them as she thought

" and a mundane, don't forget the mundane" Simon said coming back empty handed as he followed the sound of their voices to find them in the weapons room and they were all tense

" how could we ever forget about you? No I'm seriously how because believe me I've tried" Jace said showing them all that he was in no mood to be nice or to mess around right now with all of this

" Simon, where are the herbs I sent you to get?" Isabelle said realising that he had come back empty handed as she began to wonder what had happened as she noticed that something was off

" I was going to get them but I got a tad distracted by the large pack of wolves outside" Simon said as it was nothing while the rest of them became alarmed by the mention of wolves outside

" wolves or werewolves?" Jace asked knowing that there was a major difference with one being that they could have an invasion on their hands on top of everything else that was going on

" they are definitely werewolves but the strange thing is that they're just standing there waiting" Magnus said looking out of the window where they could see the wolves to see what was going on

" waiting for what though?" Clary said knowing that she still had a lot to learn when it came to the shadow world and everything that came with including the demons and downworlders like the werewolves

" I'm thinking that they aren't waiting for someone to chuck them a bone or two" Jace said joining Magnus at the window as he looked at how they were clearly waiting for something to happen

" I think they want to talk to us" Clary said as she turned away from the others as they all exchanged a look before following her as she went towards the entrance of the institute door

" Clary, wait! No, Clary!" Simon said realising that heading outside alone to talk to the werewolves wasn't the best plan in the world as they all followed her outside to where the werewolves were

" I remember you, you were at the vampire hideout when me and Piper were trying to escape... why are you here?" Jace said as they watched the alpha leave to transform before coming back human

" Luke?!" Clary said as the previous grey wolf came out to reveal the man that Clary had grown to recognise as the closest thing that she had to a father growing up as a child as he came towards them

" wait as in Lucian Graymark? You were Valentine's parabati, what are you doing here?" Isabelle said wondering why a former shadowhunter turned werewolf would come to the institute

" the very one, my pack and I tracked Valentine to here but I assume that I was mistaken?" Luke said as he looked at them and noticed the lack of wounds or anything that would point to a fight

" he was here but he left as soon as he got what he wanted" Magnus said slightly bitter as he turned and headed back towards the infirmary as he knew that someone had to watch over Alec

" he took the mortal cup and Piper Morgenstern, his daughter" Jace said knowing that his heart ached as he mention Piper's name as he wished that he could get her back as quickly as she was taken from him

" wait Piper Morgenstern? She's alive?" Luke said as he realised that he had forgot he would never hear that name spoken again as he thought about the amount of times Jocelyn cried over that name

" you know who she is? Luke, you can't just come here after abandoning me and start getting involved in this after everything you've done to me" Clary said getting more annoyed by his being

" I get that you think I abandoned you but believe when I say that only I said those things to make Valentine's men think I was on their side to keep you safe" Luke said knowing that he would do it again

" is that the only reason why you came here? To mend broken fences? Because I'm sorry but it can wait, we have bigger fish to fry right now" Jace said knowing that this was all wasting time they didn't have

" that and I have information that you may need concerning this whole thing" Luke said knowing as much as Isabelle and Jace did that they needed to talk quickly before getting a plan together

" and what information would that be?" Isabelle said keeping a tight grip on her whip that was always around her wrist in case things took a turn for the worse as she knew that they could

" information on Valentine... as you two may have already worked it out by my very shadowhunter name, I wasn't born a werewolf but was rather bitten by one" he told them thinking about the past

" so what happened?" Clary said as she wondered what this had to do with Valentine and her mother as she realised that she only knew the lies that they had told her as a child instead of the truth

" Valentine changed when his father died, Jocelyn grew more scared of him and in turn it made her bond with me only grow stronger which made Valentine angry" he said thinking about his wrath

" yeah and right now I'm sure Piper is getting reacquainted with his angry while we have this little history lesson" Jace said impatient as he down on the steps of the institute wishing they could go

" Jocelyn was particularly scared when she was pregnant with her first child, she told her fears to me which Valentine found out about and feared that there was more going with us so he led me out among the wolves under false reason and left me to their mercy hoping I would be killed" he said shocking and horrifying both Isabelle and Clary but not Jace who knew Valentine's wrath

" wait you said my mother's first child? Does that mean she had more than just me because I would know about that I think" Clary said thinking that there was still so much she didn't know

" your mother was pregnant with twins in fact before she was pregnant with you, we always thought Valentine burned in your moms home with your sister and brother" he said thinking of her pain

" I have a brother and sister that I never even knew about" Clary said thinking about how little she actually knew about her own history and her mother's as she knew she needed to lean more

" how does this help us with Valentine?" Jace said wondering what all of these family revelations had to do with Valentine or how they could use this to their advantage in order to get Piper back

" I'm trying to show that Valentine is as dark and twisted as they come so you can bet that he won't let the cup or Pi-... Piper without a fight and a lot of tricks" he said giving them a fair warning

" then we should probably figure out a plan and gather out weapons, you guys can come inside along as you remain in your human forms and not your wolf ones" Isabelle said before heading inside

Luke decided to only take his second in command which was a man named Alaric into the institute with him while they discussed the battle plan to face Valentine with as they waited for him to turn back into his human form and her him dressed before he hesitantly joined the others and Luke who suddenly felt more at home than he had felt in the years since he was turned while Alaric felt the opposite since he was allwell aware of the Claves opinions on downworlders like him and his pack as he looked around the institute that proudly feature different parts of their shadowhunter history as they headed towards the library to begin their battle plans. However all the way through the talks of battle Jace found it hard to focus on what was being discussed as he thought about what Luke had told them about Clary having two older siblings who Valentine had burned alive while faking his own death and his reaction to hearing Piper's name as well as struggling to say it as he decided to act on his suspicions by talking to Luke

" can we talk for a minute in private?" Jace said causing Luke to nod before following him to the weapons room as he thought about the times he had trained as a shadowhunter with Jocelyn snd Valentine

" what can I do you for, young shadowhunter?" Luke said wondering what had suddenly changed since one minute he had wanted to storm Valentine's hiding spot to get Piper back to being calmer

" you said that Clary's mom had been pregnant before she had Clary, a boy and a girl right?" Jace said slowly hinting to the big issue he had with the story that Luke had told them outside before

" yeah I did, they were a year older than Clary... a young little blonde boy name Jonathan Morganstern and a little dark haired beauty who's name I think you already know" he said waiting

" Piper right? She also said that Valentine had told that her mother had abandoned her, she grew up thinking that her mother didn't want her" he said thinking about the amount of fallout from this

" and for years now Jocelyn thought that her daughter along with son and ex husband was dead... did Piper really grow up with Valentine as her only example?" He said thinking of what would do to a child

" I know what you're thinking but she isn't like him in any way. Piper is a sweet and strong person, she's loving and tough but above else she is a saviour" he said mentally picturing Piper in his head

" you really love her don't you? I can see in your eyes and hear in your voice when you talk about her even now when her fate is unclear" he said thinking about his own love for Jocelyn as a teen

" I'm beginning to, all I know for sure right now is that I need to get her back before he gets a chance to hurt her again" Jace said knowing that Piper was going to get hurt one way or another

" you know that things are going to hit the fan either way when she finds out the truth about herself and everything that comes with" he said knowing that it would change things for Piper

" yeah I do but that's why she has me to comfort her and to bring her back from the edge" he said knowing that this would crush and possible be too much for her to handle all at once like it was

" oh fantastic, I found you! You know you think I would have predicted that you would be among the weapons" Magnus Bane said coming in the room looking for Jace and Luke excused himself

" what's up, Magnus" he said running his hand through his hair due to stress and frustration as he thought about how this was it must feel like to run an institute and be its leader which he wasn't liking

" I think I found a way that will allow us to know exactly where Piper is being held by using the necklace I gave as a child" he said knowing that their battle plans were only good if they found them

" what are you talking about?" He said as he realised that this break that they needed as he wished and hoped that this plan of Magnus's was going to work making him one step closer to her

" I can use her necklace to track where she is, it will show us her location" he said looking down at then the necklace that he had created and infused with his magic to help protect her from danger

" then do it... wait Magnus, is there any way that you can send a message to Piper? Valentine will do everything he can to make her feel isolated so we have make sure that she isn't" he said firmly

" yeah I can fire message directly to her, it will by pass any wards or anything that might block it" he said knowing that a fire message sent by a warlock was more powerful than sent by shadowhunter

" thank you... here, sent her this" Jace said quickly writing a message to Piper as he hoped that this would help her to hold on long enough for them to find her and rescue you from Valentine

Meanwhile in a different part of New York in an abandoned hospital, Piper woke up laying on an old worn out hospital mattress as she slowly began to wake as bits of her memory came rushing back in pieces as she remembered Hodge betraying them before slamming her head causing her to lose consciousness as she tried to work out where she was now as she woke up to realise that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. She was now wearing a pair of dark grey shorts, a grey crop tank top and nothing else as well as that her hair was now down in a mass of waves as she slowly got out of the old bed to look for someway to escape or for something to use as a weapon against whoever brought here. However her thoughts were so interrupted by someone opening the door causing her to stumble back into the nearest wall when she realised who it was as her father came into the room carrying a tray of food and some tea

" ahh you're awake, excellent!" Valentine said as he set the tray down on the nearest table before leaning against it as he turned to looked at her as she was too stunned to move or to speak yet

" where the hell am I?" She said low and dangerous as she realised more than before that she had to find some way out of wherever she was to escape him and get to Jace as she thought of him

" I brought you some food and tea, although I hear that you prefer coffee" he said still keeping up his act of being the sweet father that he had never been as he handed her a cup of tea to drink

" I don't want tea! I want answers like where I am or where my clothes are!" She said throwing the cup off the wall behind his head hoping that he would react however Valentine barely flinched

" well you're at my hideout that I use when I'm in New York, as for your clothes...well I had to be sure that you didn't have any weapons on you, I mean you are my daughter" he said too calmly

" I may be your daughter but I am nothing like you and you are not my father, you're just the guy that spent years abusing me" she said finally finding her voice and her feet as she stood her ground

" I was making you stronger so that you would as strong if not stronger than any male shadowhunter, I was training you!" He said now beginning to lose his tempter with her as he stood

" to be what? To not trust anyone? To think the worst in just about everyone that I met or to always be alone?" She said trying to show how messed up he made her due to everything he did to her

" to be a warrior! Every time I beat you or every time I was tough on you, it was to make you the person you are today!" He said knowing that she should be thanking him rather than yelling at him

" oh god, really? The 'it was your own good' line, try again! Or better yet, get some weapons and I'll show how strong I am now" she said moving closer to him hoping to appear fearless to him

" oh don't worry, I promise that we have some fun just like old times soon but first I think you need a little solitary confinement to make you more compliant" he said remembering her old reaction to this particular punishment

" oh don't go! Please you can't just leave me! Help, help me" she said as she screamed and slammed her fists against the door before she fell to the ground in tears at how alone she felt

" _Piper... Piper... Piper_ " Jace said in almost a whisper that seemed to echo around the room as she noticed a piece of paper crumbled up on the floor as she raced over to read it intrigued by it

 _Piper... I'm coming for you, just hold on till I get there. Don't let him get to you, remember you're not alone anymore_

 _Your Jace_


	9. Chapter 9: reveals and escapes

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. This chapter is getting to the end of the book and getting down to the nitty gritty. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 9: reveals and escapes

Eventually Jace, Clary and Luke along with his werewolves stood outside the old Remwick hospital in New York where Magnus had located Piper was being kept by Valentine as Jace silently wished that they had been there soon to rescue her despite sending her a fire message telling her that he was coming for her it didn't calm the worry inside of him as he wonder and worried about what Valentine was doing to her. They had a plan that involved the werewolves mostly taking care of Valentine's minions whether it be the forsaken or demons allowing Jace, Clary and Luke to go find Piper as well as allow them to explore the abandoned hospital for any signs of Jocelyn since they knew that Valentine was also holding her captive, however their plan involved them waiting until night time before attacking and making their move

" I hate that we have to wait around here while she's in there scared and alone suffering god knows what because of Valentine" Jace said pacing while Clary went to check out the area

" I know but the night will give us the cover that we'll need and right now we need every advance that we can get" Luke said knowing what Jace was going through as he thought of Jocelyn

" the rational part of me is telling me that but the irrational part of me wants to storm inside of that building and get my girl back" he said hating that he was becoming more and more emotional

" trust me, I know what you're going through. My girl is in there too and if Piper is who I think she is then I want her back just as badly as you do" he said knowing that he'll know the moment he saw her

" it's just I know how cruel Valentine can be and not just because of the stories Piper told me from her childhood but because I remember Valentine killing my dad in front of me" he said full of bitter

" Michael Wayland was your father right? I remember you dad, he was parabati with Robert Lightwood" he said knowing that was the reason why the Lightwoods had raised Michael's son

" yeah, it's partly why me and Alec became parabati. We grew up with stories of them fighting side by side together, although it was almost me and Piper" he said knowing parabati can't fall in love with each other

" did you know your dad?" Luke said knowing that there was something niggling at him as he looked at Jace as he mentally compared him to the Michael Wayland he remembered and something didn't add up

" yeah he was killed when I was ten, he trained me pretty hard too" he said remembering the bird story that he had told Piper on her birthday as he thought about her training compared to his

" was he tough on you? Like was he mean?" Luke said as his feeling of unease began to grow since this didn't sound like the Michael Wayland he knew from way back when as a shadowhunter

" I guess he was, he once killed my pet bird that I had tamed as he thought I taught it to love me and not to be a killer like it was meant to be" he said thinking about how this was all he knew

" that doesn't sound like Michael, he was always kind and friendly if not slightly blunt bit who wasn't back then. All I'm saying maybe you should look into your parentage some more" Luke said almost warning him as making Jace confused, however before he could answer Clary came back

" hey so Alaric said that it's almost time to go and to warn that there's a stench of death in the air" Clary said wondering what was going on between them since things seemed slightly tense just now

" he's right, there is which can only mean one thing... that the forsaken are nearby" Luke said as took a moment to smell hat his second was smelling before reaching the same conclusion he did

" great, the way I'm feeling right now they should beware" Jace said as he pulled out his blade and whispers its name to it in order to make it activate as he prepared for whatever was to come next

" listen you need stay behind me and Jace, hold onto my sleeve if you have to but stay out of the way of the fighting as much as you can. You're not a shadowhunter yet" Luke said knowing she had a lot to learn

" I can handle myself but fine I'll stay behind you two, I know if i don't then you make me stay behind which I won't do" she said making it clear to them that she was coming with them inside

" come on, we'll go around the back way while they storm through the door" Luke said knowing that his pack of werewolves would serve as a direction for Valentine's minions and the forsaken

" I'm almost sorry that we won't be the distraction, I could use a good fight" Jace said knowing that he needed a good way to work out all the pent up emotions he had from the last few days

Jace, Clary and Luke could hear the fighting going on between the Valentine's men and the werewolves which is made up of growls and grunts as the three of them slowly made their way through the hospital as they focused on the reason why they were doing this as Luke thought of getting Jocelyn back so he could tell her how he really feels after all these years, Clary thought of getting her mom back which had been her main goal since finding out that she was gone as well as getting some answers and Jace was consumed with thoughts about Piper and what would be the first thing that he would do as soon as he saw her. Finally after a short fight here and there when they came across the random forsaken or shadowhunter they arrived at the first floor where they could hear voices as they soon began to explore the different rooms each holding something special and close to Valentine's some way or another like one filled with weapons

" there's more weapons in here then there is in the weapons room back at the institute" Clary said looking at the different types of weapons that were around the room as Jace and Luke did the same

" these can't all be for Valentine, I know that the guy's crazy and everything but I didn't think he was this crazy" Jace said thinking that this was the shadowhunter equivalent to a tinfoil covered room

" I doubt it, he's probably storing them up for when he creates his army with the mortal cup" Luke said knowing that has been his goal ever since they were teenage and had created the circle

" well you can't say the guy isn't commit to his insanity" Clary said as they continued to look at everything Valentine had collected over the years, neither of them had noticed Jace leaving

" hey guys! You're going to want to see this!" Jace said calling to them from another room as Luke and Clary followed his voice to an old bedroom where he was standing looking at Jocelyn in bed

" mom? Mom! Luke, why isn't she waking up?" Clary said sitting on the bed as she tried to wake her mom up as she looked to him to see that he had a pained and angered expression on his face

" Clary look and I mean look at her... she isn't being drugged as such, she's under some kind of spell I think" Luke said checking Jocelyn's vital and looking for all the signs he needed to confirm his theory

" he has her chained to the bed like some kind of animal, it seems to be his thing" he said thinking about the stories Piper had told him about Valentine locking up in a small room as punishment

" I saw an axe in the weapons room, we could use it to break them" she said getting ready to run to the room to get to the axe but Luke caught her wrist to stop her from leaving as he noticed something

" it won't work, those chains are unbreakable and silver meaning that we can't break them and like can't touch them" Jace said realising that Valentine had covered all of his bases when it came to Jocelyn

" Valentine spent years trying to get his wife back, he wasn't going to leave anything up to chance" a voice said from behind them causing them to turn around to see Blackwell in the doorway

" from what I hear, he kinda likes it when his women are cowering in fear from him or are chained like this" Jace said thinking about how Piper was here somewhere in the building scared and alone

" well maybe it should be Graymark here that should chained up like the animal he is, you know your little gang of mongrels are ripping Valentine's men apart" he said gesturing to the window

" by Valentine's men, do you mean the creepy things out there that used to be humans before you tortured them with runes you knew they couldn't handle?" Clary said sounding braver than she felt

" Blackwell... just give me the keys to unlock Jocelyn's chains and I'll call off my pack" Luke said trying to bargain and reason with him rather than fight him since they still needed to get Piper

" we can't just go like that, we need to find Piper" Jace said knowing that he wasn't going to just leave without her since he knew that whatever Valentine was doing to her now could only get worse

" Piper? I've never heard of any Piper and even if I did, she certainly isn't here" Blackwell said looking at Jace with taunting eyes as he considered his words fro a second before deciding he was lying

" Clary, Jace... run, go find Piper and get of here. I'll get Jocelyn!" He said as he looked to Jace as he silently let him know what his plan was as he raced over to Clary and grabbed her by the hand

" wait Jace, we can't just leave Luke behind like that" Clary said pulling him to a stop as she thought about what might happen to him as a result of them leaving him alone to fight like that

" yes we can, listen to what's going on! Clary, he's turning meaning that we cant be in there when he does and that he can handle himself without our help but Piper can't, she needs us" he said forcing himself to use the word us rather than him to make Clary follow him to other rooms

" Jace... I think she's in here, I can hear someone crying" she said giving him all the motivation he needed as he took his stele out and used a rune to unlock the door in order to get inside the room

" Piper! Hey Pipe... Pipe, you're ok. I'm here, I'm here" he said over and over again as he spotted her on the floor cowered in the corner in fear and covered in bruises and cuts as he went to her

" Jace? What are you doing here?" Piper said in a small voice as she began to wonder whether or not this was another one of her dreams or hallucinations that she had been having lately about him

" I came to rescue you, you know how the handsome prince always comes to rescue the damsel in distress? Well hi damsel, I'm your prince" he said gently sweeping the damp hair out of her eyes

" you can't be here, he'll kill you if he sees you and I can't let anything happen to you" she said sounding so weak and scared that it began to frightening him as she was always so strong

" what did he do to you?" Jace said looking at her small frail looking body that looked like Valentine had been using her as his own personal punching bag as he wondered how he was able to hurt so much in such little time

" he made me fight him and when I didn't, he hit me but when I did he hit me anyway... I refuse to eat or drink... he keeps me locked in here, please I don't want to be alone again" she said crying

" Jace, sorry to interrupt but we have got to go. I think someone is coming" Clary said from her place at the door as she stayed there to be the look out as she realised that they had to go now

" it has to be Valentine!... ok Pipe it's time, we need to go" he said as he gently picked her up as she curled herself into him as she began to seek comfort in him like his smell and touch

" ahh if it is the infamous Jace that my daughter has been calling out for and you must be Clarissa, although I hear you prefer to be Clary. Not a name I would have chosen for you" Valentine said stopping them in the hallway with some of his men

" I don't care what you would have chosen" Clary said almost glad that her mother had taken her away from Valentine and wasn't raised with him as her father as she looked at what he had done to Piper

" no, I guess you don't but then again you were raised by your mother and not only do you look like her but you also have her spirit like your older sister there... come" he said nodding towards Piper

" wait did you say older sister? I thought at best I was her twin, my birthday is the same day as hers and we're the same age" Piper said confused as Jace set her down as they went into another room which was acting as a study for Valentine

" so it's true then, Piper is a twin but she's just not Clary's twin... why don't you tell her the truth, Valentine?" Jace said realising that Piper was the same Piper from Luke's story about the twins

" what is he talking about?" Piper said as she silently eyed the blade that was hanging from the belt that Jace was wearing as she thought about taking it and stabbing Valentine to get rid of him

" Luke told me that before I was born, my mother had twins... a boy named Jonathan and a girl named Piper, she thought they burned in a fire along with him that he started" Clary said full of rage

" so I'm a year older than I thought I was... you lied to me my whole about everything! I don't even know why I'm so angry, it's totally something that you would do" Piper said walking up to him

" I did it to protect you, all of you" he said looking between the three teenagers causing them all to be confused as Piper began to remember who she was and not the scared girl that he wanted her to be

" protect me? You've never done anything to protect, all you've ever done is hurt and torment me!" Piper said as Jace held her back to stop her from doing something that she might regret later

" wait what did you mean by you did it to all of us? You've never even meet me or Jace?" Clary said knowing that he would try and twist things to make them trust him like Piper had warned

" that's if you don't count the time that you murdered my father in front of me when I was ten" Jace said keeping his hold on Piper's waist as he kept her close to him as if to shield her from his lies

" I didn't murder your father, Jonathan... I am your father, just like I am Clary and Piper's father" he said watching and waiting for their reaction especially Piper and Jace's since their feelings for each other were clear

" you're lying, like you always do!" Piper said as she tried to throw herself at Valentine to attack him before being stopped by Jace as he held her back trying to help her calm down despite her anger

" no I'm not, when Jace was younger he was given a bird for his birthday which he taught to love him rather than raising to be the bird of prey that it was born to be" he said shocking them both

" how do you know that? I never told anyone but Piper that story... this is insane, my name is Jace Wayland" he said refusing to believe what Valentine was telling him and what it meant for them

" your name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and I know that story because I lived it" Valentine said thinking about the pain and mayhem that he was causing in his children's lives

" J.C... my mom kept a box under her bed with the initials J.C on it, I always thought it was my father's but... Jonathan Christopher... it was you" Clary said as the realisation hit her suddenly

" I don't believe it, I won't" Piper said shaking her head as she moved away from Jace as she began to pace wishing that she could clear her head for a minute to think all of this through

" how sweet, she doesn't want to believe that you are twins because she is in love with you as you are with her" Valentine said smiling as he realised that he was making the right move in doing this

" stop it!" Jace said knowing that he wasn't just hurting her but him too as he realised that the father he had been dreaming about as a child was standing in front of him making it seem true

" what about the fire? Luke said that the Clave found your bones and the bones of two small children" clary said thinking about how certain things were still not making complete sense yet

" i knew the Clave would stop looking for me especially after the uprising so I decide to fake our deaths to make them stop looking so that we would be safe" he said trying to appear more fatherly

" because you cared so much about us being hunted that you allowed me to think that my mother abandoned me, that there was something was wrong with me!" Piper said full of hate and rage

" I didn't know that your mother was pregnant with Clary" he said as he tried to make her a pair of this too as Piper turned to him in disgust as she wanted nothing more than to make him tell the truth

" because that would have changed things right? You know that the Clave are coming any moment so maybe you should just give me the cup and go" Piper said knowing that they needed it back

" she's right which is why we need to go, we can take the cup and go to Idris" he said looking to the three of them as Piper moved closer to Clary while Jace stayed as far as away from her as he could

" I'm not going anywhere with anywhere with you and neither is Clary or Jace... right, Jace?" Piper said placing herself in front of Clary as if protect her as Jace looked as if he was considering going

" none of them are going with you, Valentine... I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore than you already have" Luke said coming in covering in blood as he stopped when he saw Piper

" oh my god, Luke! Is that yours or-..." Clary said as soon as she saw him as she realised that she should have stayed with Luke and helped him as she tried to check him to see if he had any injuries

" don't worry, it's not my blood... it's Pangborn, maybe you come yourself next time instead of one of your goons. Blackwell's dead as well" Luke said this time more to Valentine than to Clary

" did you rip him apart with your teeth? Did you turn into the abomination that you've become and tear him to shreds?" Valentine said as taunting him with what he had become compared to what he was

" you mean the thing that you turned him into?" Clary said noticing like Piper was that Jace seemed to be torn on who's side he was on as Valentine and Piper looked to see what he had decide

" and anyway I killed him using this... you remember them right? You had one and I had one, back when we were parabati and back when we were in love with the same girl" Luke said provoking him

" except that Jocelyn loved me back and she saw you as nothing more than a monster!" Valentine said before charging at Luke as it became a blur of fists and blood colliding into one big mass

" stop! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Piper said realising that Valentine was taking the lead as he sat on top of Luke punching him again and again as she decided to jump in before he killed him

" get out of the way, you silly girl! You never learn do you? You know I always wished that you eeee boy, that's why I trained you so hard but deep down I think you're my strong arma" he said taunting her as he began to slap and kick Piper again and again

" no! stop it! Piper, you're ok... just keep breaking, Pipe!" Jace said as he feel to ground where she lay struggling to breathe as he began to stroke her hair to comfort any way that he could right now

" we need to go now before the Clave find us" Valentine said knowing that he couldn't be caught by the Clave now after everything he had worked for so long as he looked between them

" just go... you have the cup, you have everything that you've wanted so just go before I pick up that sword and run you through with it" Jace said looking at where the dagger lay as he considered

" this isn't over, I will be back and then I will have all my children like I planned... you will join me" Valentine said before going through a portal to Idris leaving the three teens alone with Luke

" is everyone alright? Jace, how's she doing?" Luke said noticing how weak she looked at having beaten up once again as well as the amount of affection Jace had for her that went past brother and sister

" she'll be fine once we get back to the institute and I can put a Iratze rune on her... but otherwise I don't think any of us are okay" he said thinking about how he was now apparently her brother


	10. Chapter 10: lies and truths

Hi I'm back with another chapter so I'm kinda to try the book out while trying to make sure that it still flows well which means that it would always follow the exactly lines or events as the books, I am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. So I've added my own little twist to this which will be explored more in the next few chapter which I hope you all like, I'm also struggling to work out birthdays and ages and whatnot so bear with me. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 10: lies and truths

It had been a few days since they had all went to Renwick's to get both Jocelyn and Piper back from Valentine's grasps as well as a few days since his big reveal where he told them that only was Piper Clary's older sister but she was also the twin of Jace making things very awkward between them since they had edging closer to taken their friendship to something more romantic before Valentine got involved, as a result of this Jace had spent the last few days avoiding Piper every opportunity that he could making it impossible for her to talk to him about it. Although Piper was doing some avoiding of her own as she knew that Clary would try to convince her to visit Jocelyn or to talk about it all and she just wasn't sure that she was ready for that yet but also knew that she had to face the music sometime. Piper wore a dark red lace bralette underneath a loose fitted fine knitted grey sweater that showed the straps of her lace bralette, a pair of high waisted jeans and a pair of glittery silver slip on sneakers. She decided to twist her hair up into a a low bun before holding it in place with a large hair clip, she also wore light makeup consisting of slightly smoked eye makeup with a light lip balm. She knew she couldn't avoid Clary anymore when she came to the institute to collect her things to head back to Luke's place to live for now

" there you are, I was wondering if I was going to see you today or you were just going to keep avoiding me" Clary said as she noticed that Piper was leaning against the door frame watching her

" I know I'm sorry, I just needed a few days to clear my head I guess" she said knowing that the last few days had been hard on her between recovering from everything that happened before mentally and physically

" and is it? Clear I mean?" She said sitting on the bed as she temporarily stopped her packing so that she could talk to the girl who was now her older sister despite everything that happened

" yeah on certain things, I just needed to process everything. I mean not only did I see my father again, he pretty much told me my life was a lie and I'm never even sure why I'm surprised" she said knowing that this was the kind of stunt that Valentine loved to pull all of the time

" I get that, my life isn't exactly what I thought it was either" she said thinking about this whole new world that she didn't even know exist until Valentine kidnapped her mom making her see it all

" true... so you're really going to go live with Luke then?" Piper said looking around the room as she noticed that pretty much everything was packed away into different bags for her to take

" yeah well it makes the most sense, I mean he's the closest thing that I have to a father and he's kinda insisting. He knows mom didn't want me part of this world for a reason" she said simply

" maybe she was right to keep you away from this world, I mean I sometimes wish that someone had tried to do that for me" she said realising for the first time how different their lives actually were

" I guess we'll never know right? Either way it's not like I can just go back and forget about all of this" she said gesturing to the institute and everything that it represented like the shadow world

" if only right? So does that you wouldn't be a stranger?" She said knowing that either way she couldn't just deny her sister and was actually looking forward to getting to know her better

" if you mean am I still going to be hanging around bugging you then yes I am" Clary said making both of the young girls laugh as they realised how different and similar they were sometimes

" good, maybe I'll even you train a little so you can start being a proper shadowhunter" she said giving her a rare smile as she thought about how teaching her was the best option they had

" sounds good, I'd like that... so are you coming to visit mom? I mean she is your mom too" Clary said picking her bags up as she thought about how Jace and Piper hadn't visited Jocelyn in the hospital

" I umm... I don't think so, that's a step too far for me just now" Piper said knowing that going to the hospital and pretending to the loving but worried daughter was something that she couldn't do

" why? Piper, she didn't know that you and Jace were alive. It's not like she abandoned you" she said thinking about how her mom would never just leave one of her children behind like that

" I know but it's hard to change something in a couples of days that you've believed your whole life... and can we not talk about Jace please?" She said knowing that particular topic hurt too much

" you guys still haven't talked yet? Is it because you guys started to act on your feelings before you found out about... you know?" She said knowing that it must be hard and weird for both of them

" kinda, he's avoiding me and I said that I didn't want to talk about this... but I do have one question" she said knowing that Clary was the only one that would know the answer to this question

" yeah of course, ask away" she said hoping that she would be able to help her older sister in any way possible as she tried to imagine what she was about to her as she tried to mentally prepare

" in the mundane world, is there anything that would help prove that Jace isn't my twin?" She did knowing deep down that she knew the truth which was that he wasn't her twin brother like they thought

" there is, it's called a DNA test which basically involves comparing two different types of DNA to see if there is genetic markers that are the same enough to be related" she said hoping it helped

" thanks, I just needed some way to prove to myself that I think is true is actually true and if not then I'll have proof that I can't deny" she said knowing that needed more than her father's words

" I hope it works out like you want it too... I should go, Luke will be waiting for me outside but don't be a stranger okay" Clary said as she gave her sister a slightly reluctant hug before Piper relaxed

Soon after Clary's leaving, Piper grabbed her laptop as she began to look up the different DNA tests until she found the right one just when her eyes began to get sore as she grabbed her glasses to put on before she decided that she needed a break from all of this for a while as she headed to the kitchen where she began to make her some coffee and something to eat before then preparing some for the others. She knew that Izzy and Jace would most likely be in the infirmary where Alec was resting from being wounded by a greater demon and healed by Magnus despite having woken up the day before as she realise that she needed to go visit him sooner rather than later. Piper walked into the infirmary carrying the drinks and food as she was greeted by two big smiles from Alec and Izzy but Jace kept to his recent behaviour and avoided eye contact

" hey stranger, long time no see" Alec said knowing that Jace and Piper were still processing everything as he realised how hard of this must be for both of them all things considered

" ha ha very funny, I've just... been busy I guess but I do come with present in the form of freshly brewed coffee and something to eat" she said as she placed it in front of him before sitting on the nearby chair facing Jace while Izzy sat at the bottom of the bed

" oh thank god, something edible. I've been trying to avoid pretty much everything that Izzy had given me to eat, you're an angel" he said happily knowing that he would probably starve if not for her

" hey! In that case, I'm never cooking again!" Isabelle said as if she was punishing them although they all shared a look of amusement since they knew that this is what they all wanted for a long time

" so there is a god! Never again will we have to pretend to actually like that oat gargle that you make... right, Jace?" He said realising how quiet his parabati had been since Piper arrived in the room

" yeah, we might actually live to see our next birthday and not die of food poisoning... guys, I think I'm going for a walk and clear my head" Jace said knowing that he had to get away from Piper

" so I see things haven't improved between you two then" Isabelle said as they all watched Jace leave the infirmary as she thought about how she wished things would go back to normal

" an improvement requires that we actually talk and that requires that he stay in the same room as me for more than a minute" piper said knowing that this needed to stop sooner rather than later

" he's just hurting is all...I can feel his pain, you know parabati bond and all" he said thinking about how he could feel what he was feeling just like Jace could feel what he was feeling through the bond

" he's not the only one that hurting, Piper is clearly hurting too but the difference is that she's not going around the place sulking" Isabelle said sticking up for Piper right now instead of Jace

" a lot happened at Renwick, Valentine was having fun as he destroyed everything I believed in my life and Jace's" Piper said getting up from the chair as she began pace around the infirmary room

" Valentine still has the cup right?" Alec said wincing slightly as he sat up on the bed as he wondered what their next move would in order to get the cup before the most evil shadowhunter ever

" yeah and he left to go back to Idris, I think that's where he's hiding the cup. I mean we aren't likely to go to Idris and get it are we?" Piper said knowing that they all wanted to go back one day

" and he knows that, he'll be back one way or another... he worked so hard to isolate you and to get you back that he isn't likely to just let you go" Isabelle said giving her friend a sad smile at this

" true... anyway your parents and Max are coming back in a few days to deal with things now that Hodge isn't here" piper said still slightly nervous about what all of this could mean for her right now

" does the Clave know everything that happened?" Alec said knowing that them being involved made things different since he knew that they would be looking for someone to blame and Piper was an easy target

" yeah we kinda had to give them a full report, apparently a pack of attacking werewolves and forsakens aren't as discreet as you might think" Piper said knowing that they had caused a stir

" you know that whatever is going to happen next that it's going to be bad right? Which means that the four of us have to stick together" Isabelle said looking for Piper to Alec as she left hints

" aka you need to go make things up with Jace or at least make them more bearable for the rest of us, force him to listen to you if you have to" Alec said thinking about how strong she could be

" you know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do and I know exactly where he'll be" she said suddenly very determined to confront Jace on his recent behaviour towards her in light of it all

Piper knew exactly where Jace would be as she headed to the greenhouse where they shared the first kiss since she knew that this was where she would go if she was trying to get away from him but still couldn't get him out of her mind as she headed inside of the greenhouse to a sight that absolutely broke her heart more than it was already was. Jace was sitting on the stairs where they sat and talked the night they believed was her birthday instead of it just being another day to her like it was, he had his head in his hands as he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair clearly distressed by everything that was going on in their lives right now and between them as she cleared her throat to alert him of her pretence as he stood looking a little stunned and shocked

" I'm sorry, I have to go..." he said trying to make his excuses to avoid her and leave whatever room she was in again, however she didn't let him as she jumped in front of him to stop him leaving

" no you don't, there's no Hodge and the lightwoods aren't here yet to give us our orders. So stay and talk to me" Piper said refusing to back down on this one a she knew that she needed to put her foot down

" I can't talk to you, I can't even be in the same room as you because every time that I am I want to..." he said trailing off the end of his sentence knowing that he was about to say something he shouldn't

" want to what? What do you want to do, Jace?" Piper said almost taunting him to do since she knew that whatever he wanted to do wasn't something that you usually did to do your twin sister

" I want to grab you and kiss you but I can't because your my sister!" He said infuriated with her for making him confess to something that was so wrong that it made his stomach churn at the thought

" but I'm not, your sister I mean" she said eerily calm as she knew deep down that they weren't related like her father had told him as he turned to look at her thinking she was in denial about it

" yeah and how are you so sure of that? You heard what Valentine said" he said making sure to keep enough distance away from her so it wasn't making it all overly awkward but still bearable

" yeah exactly he said it! I know he was lying about you being my twin the same way that I know he was telling the truth about Clary and Jocelyn. He was doing whatever he could to hurt me" she said knowing that all of his big reveals that night had aim and intent which was to cause her pain

" you don't know that for sure, I remember him Piper... I remember him raising me and when I think of father, it's his face that I see" he said knowing that he had to be strong enough for both of them

" yeah well I remember you too, I've been slowly tearing away at the block on my mind... I remember a little blonde boy playing piano" she said smiling at the memory of a younger him

" Piper... you're my sister" he said sadly almost wishing that he could cling to hope like she was as he wondered if it would make this whole thing slightly more bearable than it was for him right now

" I am a lot of thing that I didn't know I was... I am a twin, I am a sister, I am year older than I thought, I am half Fairchild but I am not your sister and I can prove it too" she said calmly and simply

" oh yeah, how?... owe, Piper! What the hell?" He said as she walked up to him and pulled out a hand full of his blonde hairs before placing into a clear bag that had writing on it already

" the mundanes have this thing in their world called a DNA test, it allows people to see if their related" she said knowing him the two samples that she had collected, one from her and one from him

" it will show us if we're really twins like he said we were" he said almost hating how hopefully he sounded as he thought about everything they could if they weren't related and all the things he wanted to do to her

" yeah it will because there is no way that I am simply taking his word for it... we should have the results in a week" she said knowing that they needed to do this to find out the truth between the lies

" so we just have to wait a week and then what?" He said silently wondering if they could go back to the way things used to be if it turned out that they weren't really brother and sister like they thought

" then we go from there and work it all out together but no more avoiding me and no sulking got it? We need to be a team right now" she said before turning away to head back to her room for now

Piper headed back to her room where she finishing getting everything ready for the DNA test to send to the place that would preform the test and provide her with the results that she needed so desperately before then grabbing her dark green lightweight jacket as her dull green bag. She quickly let Isabelle know that she was leaving the institute for a while before heading into the streets of New York under the invisibility rune in case of any of Valentine's spies were looking for her as she placed the letter among the mail to taken, just as she was heading back to the institute she noticed a very familiar truck by now along with the man that it belonged to. Luke was leaning against his truck watching her as she realised that Clary must have asked him to come talk to her about visiting Jocelyn as she rolled her eyes and walked towards him in order to talk to him

" let me guess, Clary asked you to come convince me to go and see Jocelyn?" Piper said as she got closer to him as she was suddenly conscious of what she was wearing and how she looked

" she did but that's not why I'm here, I've been meaning to come by and check on you" Luke said knowing that he needed to look after Piper and Jace as much as he looked after Clary over the years

" you didn't have to, I'm used to look after myself and being my own" she said knowing that the only real parent that she knew was Valentine which was as true as it was sad as she realised this

" I know but it doesn't meant that I don't want to or that I'm not here for you cause I am... anyway I hear you like your coffee" he said reaching inside the truck to hand her a take away coffee cup

" yeah I do and I especially like it black, thank you" she said as she got into the truck after he had silently gestured for to get in so that he could drive back to the institute and so that they could talk

" so how are you coping with everything? You know finding out that a mom, a sister and even a twin that you didn't know about?" He said remembering the rant that Clary had given about her

" to be honest I'm not sure, I mean my father always told me that my mother didn't want and that she just left me with him... I grew to hate her for that" she said thinking about it all in her head

" but everything he told you about your mom was a lie. You know every year on your birthday she would take your baby blanket and cry over, she would fall asleep holding it" he said full of sadness

" it's just hard to change years of hateful opinions about a woman I've never met and who is currently in a spelled induced coma... wait when is my birthday, I mean my real birthday?" She said realising that she should probably learn some basic facts about herself

" I thought you would be curious about who you really are so I made this up for you, everything you need to about yourself as a baby is in here and when you're ready we can talk" he said gently

" thank you, I really appreciate this... I kinda feel a little lost, I mean it's not like I don't expect this kind of thing from father but for it to actually happen is something else" she said sounding young

" can I ask you something? You still call Valentine your father after everything he's done to you, why?" He said knowing that Valentine would've trained her harder and harsher than normal

" he's done damage to me that only a father can do, it doesn't mean that I love him or have an sense loyalty towards him... I don't, it's why I'm so determined right now" she said looking at the file

" I'm sorry that I was never there to protect you and shield you from him like I was for Clary when she was growing up" he said looking to her as he seen some similarities between her and her mom

" me too but if you did then I wouldn't be a shadowhunter and I like it, I'm good at it... not the killing but the protecting and be strong, it's who I am" she said looking at him through her glasses

" I can see that but just know that I'm always here for you and you always have a safe place with me ok?" He said giving her a gentle smile hoping to be the father figure that she never had before


	11. Chapter 11: the other shoe

Hi I'm back with another chapter, I'm now on city of ashes aka book two which I think I will make it a little easier to convey it into my story because there's no real adaption of it to get confused with it to influence my writing like with city of bones and the movie butI am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. So I've added my own little twist to this which will be explored more in the next few chapter which I hope you all like. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 11: the other shoe

For the next week or so things in the institute were some what calm as much as they were tense as Piper waited for the results that would tell her whether or not the boy she was falling in love with was her brother due to a particularly nasty run in with her father who had more just that to reveal as he told her about her false birthday, her long lost sister and mom, her being a twin and a year older than she thought making her question everything about herself until this point. The four shadowhunter teenagers had been silently buying time until Alec and Isabelle's parents came to the institute from Idris as a result of everything that happened recently as the heads of the institute. Piper was sitting on her bed staring at a letter that had just arrive via Luke as she wore a pair of jeans, a light grey tank top that she wore underneath a red knitted oversized sweater and a pair of red flats. She wore her hair up in a messy braided ponytail style which seemed to have a boho feel to it, she also wore dark eye defining eye makeup to go with her natural looking pink lipstick. Piper was soon pulled out of her deep intense thoughts and staring session concerning the letter as Jace knocked on her door before deciding to come after she didn't answer at first

" hey Piper, Maryse's here and she wants... wait is that what I think it is?" Jace said coming into her room as he noticed the letter in her hand as she looked up from it to see him there

" if you think it's the result of our DNA test then I would say yes, I got it sent to Luke's place so that wouldn't come here since we don't technically exist" she said trying to use humour to help

" have you opened it yet?" He said sitting in the chair facing her as he noticed how young she was as she sat with her legs in a basket and in casual clothing rather than shadowhunter gear

" not yet, I've just been sitting here staring at it... I'm nervous about what it might say, I mean what if it says you're my brother?" She said knowing that it was the worst case scenario for them

" then we stop whatever we started before Valentine took you and even give each other space to adjust to being... brother and sister, twins actually" he said struggling to say the term of them

" and what if it says you're not my brother?" Piper said knowing that both possibilities were just as daunting and as scaring as each other knowing that either it would change everything

" then we have that talk that we should have had after we kissed in your fake birthday sn do then we would figure out where to go from there I guess" he said liking that option much better

" so we open it and just deal with whatever it says?" She said wondering if it could really be as easy as just dealing with it as she thought about how much she wanted things to go back to normal

" yeah but whatever it says, you're not alone in this ok? I'm still going to be here for you whether it's as your twin or your friend or more than that" he said knowing that was very true

" ok then so I just open, here we go... oh wow, you're not my brother... you're not brother!" She said slowly before the realisation began to really hit her as she realised what this meant

" wait what? Are you serious?" he said standing up as she silently held out the letter to him still trying to process that the fact that her gut feeling about this whole thing had been right all long

" yeah, it says that there aren't any genetic matches between us meaning we can't be related" Piper said as she realised that this meant there somewhere out there she had a brother out there

" Valentine was lying to keep us apart... god, you're clever!" He said as it began to sink in before then gently pulled her into a kiss by capturing her lips with his own to convey everything he felt for her

" you sound surprise... did you say something about Maryse?" She said remembering that he had come to her room for a reason before they had both gotten distracted by the results

" oh yeah, she wants to talk both of us" he said remembering the look on Maryse's face when she told him that she wanted to talk to him as well as the way she treated him compared to before

" well we better get this over and done with because something tells me that this can't be good" she said making sure that she was somewhat presentable to speak to Maryse Lightwood

" wait wait... I know I said that if the test proved that we weren't related then we would talk about us and I still want to do that" he said grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving just yet

" ok then what about later once we're finished with Maryse, we head to the greenhouse and that way we can talk without being interrupted" she said thinking about the possibility of it all

" sounds like a plan, one can't wait for" he said giving her a sweet but gentle kiss on the cheek as they headed towards the library where they knew Maryse would be due it being a study too

" ah there you two are, I was about to send out a search party for you both" Maryse said sitting behind the desk that was once Hodge's looking like an older and more mature version of her daughter

" sorry, we got talking about things... how was Idris?" Piper said being polite about things since she was aware that opinions about her may be a little different now in light of everything

" it was loverly as always but there seem to be more important things here that require my attention. Valentine is back and now has the cup is that correct?" She said looking between them

" yes, he said that he left in Idris for safe keeping before going through a portal. We would have stopped from going through it but he had beaten Piper quite badly" Jace said wincing in remembrance

" he hurt you?" She said looking to Piper as if she was trying to discreetly check her for any visible wounds and signs of a beating despite knowing that she would have used a iratze rune

" yeah he did, he kidnapped me with Hodge's help and inflicted the same torturous pain that he did when I was a child with the nice addition of lies" she said looking at Jace for that part

" you mean that you're a twin and didn't know it as well as you're Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter?" She said as if doubting whether or not she couldn't have not known this all of her life

" he said also that I was her twin but we have that Valentine was lying" he said as Piper presented the letter showing the results of the mundane DNA test proving what they were saying

" but you are still raised by him weren't you?" She said as if she was still suspicious of them and everything that they were doing all of a sudden making them more confused and annoyed

" what see you getting at exactly, Maryse? You know who we are, you've known us since we kids so why the interrogation?" Piper said never the one to hold her tongue in fear of others

" she has a point, Maryse... it kinda feels like you suspect that we're working with Valentine or something" Jace said backing her up as he thought about she had always been like a mother to him

" the Clave isn't convinced that you aren't and as a result they are sending the inquisitor here to speak to both you but mostly Piper" she said wishing that they weren't focused on her

" wait why mostly Piper?" He said suddenly worried that the Clave was trying to make Piper the scapegoat for everything that happened as he wondered what that could mean for her

" because I'm a Morgenstern, you may have been raised by Valentine and Clary may be his daughter but I'm both. The Clave are worried I'm working with him aren't they?" Piper said with every little emotion as she worked out that they were slowly turning against her now

" they are worried that may be the case, yes... the inquisitor will be here in the morning, I want you both to be presentable and be on your best behaviour" she said warning them both to do so

" so I can't tell her exactly what I think and where to go with her accusations?" Piper said titling her head to the side as she thought about it making Jace smirk at her quick witted remark

" I would refrain from doing so, you're both dismissed" Maryse said as she turned her attention to more important matters as the news of the inquisitor coming began to sink in

After Jace and Piper the library, they decided that the best thing to do was to gather everyone up to let them know about the inquisitor coming to visit them since there was a massive chance that thing could go wrong for them and take a bigger turn for the worst like they usually did since they knew that this could affect all of them some way of another especially if both the Clave and the inquisitor were out for blood as much as it seemed that they were. They decide to meet in the diner that had become their spot to talk without having to worry about listening ears in the institute, Jace and Piper got there first which gave Jace plenty of time to sit and analysis Piper's current mood as she sat across from him hugging her coffee mug as she stared into the dark liquid as he worried that was becoming too much for her since he knew that her own weakness sometimes was her own head and its killer thoughts

" hey you ok?" He said knowing that he wanted to check in with her before everyone else arrived where she could easily use them as a distraction from the pain all of this was causing her

" I would say that I'm fine but I'm pretty that word is losing its meaning, I'm ok... I just want all of this to be over or at least to be more clean cut than it is" she said leaning her head against the wall

" what do you mean?" Jace said knowing that he wished that the focus wasn't on her as much as it was since she was the person that least deserved that kind of attention from anyone

" I mean when the good guys are just that and it's very clear that they are against the bad guys, no double crossing or accusations" she said knowing she was wishing for a fairytale

" yeah things would be so much simpler if it was that easy" he said gently taking her hand in his hoping that this small gesture would show that she wasn't as alone as she must be feeling

" what's easy? What are you guys talking about?" Isabelle said as her, Alec and Clary joined them at their table making them drop the small amount of contact that they had before them

" life, life would way easier if people just weren't around" Piper said thinking about how people were the ones that tended to over complicate things especially in her life with recent events

" what's going on? Is she little miss gloom and doom all of a sudden?" Alec said directing his question to Jace as he gently nudged Piper on the shoulder since he was sitting next to her

" your mom is back, she informed us that the inquisitor is coming to pay us a little visit" Jace said knowing that Isabelle and Alec would understand Piper's mood exactly by that one statement

" wait the inquisitor is coming here?" Isabelle said as she began to wonder what they had done that was so wrong that would justify the inquisitor coming to their institute to talk to them

" that can't be good" Alec said in agreement as the four more experienced shadowhunters began to think about everything that had learned about the inquisitors and their reputation

" can someone explain to what an inquisitor is and what this isn't a good thing?" Clary said knowing that she still had a lot to learn when it came to the shadow world and everything in it

" well I can tell that means nothing good especially since they seem to be gunning for me" Piper said bitterly and without humour as she took a sip from her cooling coffee cup

" like with the mundane world, there's a hierarchy of command in our world and the inquisitor would near the top of it" Alec said thing about the amount of power the inquisitor had

" we're merely the Clave's foot soldiers" Jace said thinking about how they were more or less at the mercy of the inquisitor which made them feel like they were backed into a corner more than before

" what can this inquistor do exactly?" Clary said looking to her older sister as she began to worry about what all of this could mean for her as she realised that she would do anything to help her

" you name it and she can do it as long as she has the approval of the Clave" Isabelle said thinking about all of the possible outcomes that this situation could have due to inquisitor Harondale

" including sentencing me to exile or even deruning me or imprisoning me in the city of bones" Piper said trying to mental decide which of these options was the better one right now

" what are you being accused of?" Alec said wondering if there was a way to fix it like build up a deference to help escape whatever fate the inquisitor had already decided before meeting her

" nothing official yet but your mom more or less said that the Clave think I'm working with Valentine, that I'm some kind of weapon of his" she said in a small voice as she thought about it

" they're completely forgetting your reputation and your record as a shadowhunter" Jace said knowing that she was one of the top shadowhunters of their age right now next to him

" they don't care about that, all they see is my last name" she said wondering how suddenly everything she has done and worked for didn't matter to the people she had been serving

" so what do we do to help? How do we make them see?" Clary said knowing she would do anything to help her as she wondered if maybe they could get the others to help them too

" we don't, we just have to see how it plays out and deal with from there I guess" Jace said knowing that they still didn't know what was going on or what inquisitor Harondale had planned

" we should go back to the institute and get some rest" Isabelle said looking at Piper as she knew that she would need it more than anyone else if she was to be at the top of her game

" wait before we all part like the Red Sea, you should know that Valentine was lying about Jace being my twin" Piper said knowing that they all had a right to know the latest information

" the test that Piper did proved that, we aren't related" he said taking her hand to show to them that there was nothing wrong or creepy about him showing this kind of affection

" so you aren't my brother?" Clary said looking between them as she wondered why a father could lie so harshly to his daughters all in the name of hurting his oldest and favourite one

" no he isn't which means my twin and your older brother is out there somewhere" she said wondering if maybe news the real weapon that Valentine had created over the years like her

" wow... remember when our lives were somewhat normal?" Alec said wondering about their lives and how much they had changed within in a couple of weeks due to Clary and her drama

" when was that? That time we were killing demon for a living... I don't think I've needed chilli cheese fries more than I do now" Piper said knowing she needed something junk filled

The gang minus Clary headed back to the institute where the Lightwood children went to greet their mother and younger brother who yet again had his nose in a comic book while Jace and Piper headed to their room to think about everything that had happened that day as they began to process it all as well as think through what might happen tomorrow with the inquisitor, however Piper was soon pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door causing her to sign since she knew who would be knocking on her door. She knew that Isabelle would come knocking on her door sooner or later to help prepare for tomorrow since looking and behaving like a lady was much more Isabelle's thing than Piper's who was much more comfortable fighting and speaking her mind as she reluctantly answered the door

" my mother said that you are to dress appropriately and to come help you" Isabelle said as she walked into the room as Piper grabbed another red vine which she began to chew on

" meaning that I can't wear my usual uniform of black or my shadowhunter gear" she said sitting on her bed with her legs crossed since she knew that Isabelle could this on her own

" no, meaning that you actually have to look like you're a lady and not some fierce warrior" she said knowing that it was slightly harsh but needed to be said since it was their whole aim

" I know, I need to keep a lid on my temper and not say anything that might anger the inquisitor. I need to appear like the perfect lady shadowhunter I'm meant to be" she said softly

" exactly and she is going to say things to push you but you can't let her ok? So I was thinking that you could wear this" she said showing her a lace green dress that she pulled out of her closet

" dark enough to seem fierce but cute enough to still look helpless, I like it" she said knowing that it was the perfect amount of everything that she needed to convey to the inquisitor

" so are we going to talk about the fact that Jace isn't your brother now?" She said placing the dress as well as something to wear with it over her desk chair so that she was ready for tomorrow

" we agreed that we would talk after talking to your mom but obviously that didn't happen because of everything but we agreed to try and work it all out" she said realising that they didn't

" but you were together right? You know before Valentine took you and everything" she said joining her on the bed as they began to talk about everything since it was on their mind

" I don't know, we never really defined it. We kissed on the night we thought it was my birthday and both agreed that we liked each other but nothing more that" she said wishing they had

" do you want to be together like a couple?" Isabelle said knowing that she couldn't imagine anyone better suited together than Jace and Piper who seemed so perfect together as a couple

" yeah I do and you know I do but it's more complicated than that, there's a lot going on in our lives right now" Piper said thinking about how things could only get more complicated for them

" true but the thing is we could die at any moment whether it be during a routine demon check or due to all of this so the question is do you want to die with regrets?" Isabelle said gently

Isabelle's words seemed to echo in Piper's mind as she began to get dressed for bed that night as she wore a pair of matching light blue pyjamas that had dark blue detailing as well a consisted of a camisole top and a pair of long pyjama pants. Before going to bed she placed her down so that it feel over her shoulder in a massive brown waves as well as took off all of her makeup making her look younger than she usually did as she climbed into bed knowing that she had to get some rest if tomorrow was to be as tiring as it promised to be. However she soon realised that she couldn't shut her brain off enough to go to sleep as the same thoughts kept spinning around her head until she eventually grabbed her dark blue cardigan and her glasses as she headed to the one place that she always felt safe no matter what as she knocked on the door hoping that a certain someone was still awake

" hey... you ok?" Jace said sleepily as he opened door to her to see her standing at the door looking slightly on edge as she noticed that he was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants

" yeah umm... you were clearly sleeping and I just woke up like some insensitive jerk so I'll just go" she said realising that this probably wasn't the best idea that she had ever had as she turned to leave before Jace stoped her

" you don't have to go... what's going on? Are you ok?" He said as he gently cupped her face as he tried to work out what was going on simply by searching her eyes for the answers

" yeah I just couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking the inquisitor and everything... and I just couldn't sleep" she said not bothering to mention the fact that her nightmares were back again

" are you having nightmares again?" He said gently moving a piece of stray hair behind her hair before playing with one of her long waves as she gave him a small at how well he knew her

" only every time I close my eyes... can I stay here...with you?" She said hesitantly as she realised how forward she was being as she looked up to him with sad woefully eyes

" always... come here" he said as he gently pulled her into his room before they both got into his bed as they settled for the night with his arms around her and her head resting on his chest

" why is that everything seems to make when I'm with you?" She said finally freeing mind settle and go quiet as she lay there with him playing with her hair to comfort them both

" I don't know but I feel the same way, the world seems to stop when we're together" he said placing a kiss on top of head as she began to snuggle closer to him before slowly falling asleep


	12. Chapter 12: the interrogation

Hi I'm back with another chapter, I'm now on city of ashes aka book two which I think I will make it a little easier to convey it into my story because there's no real adaption of it to get confused with it to influence my writing like with city of bones and the movie butI am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. So I've added my own little twist to this which will be explored more in the next few chapter which I hope you all like. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 12: the interrogation

Piper and Jace both had the best sleep that they had ever had as no matter how much they moved or turned they we always touching one way or another as all thoughts and worries left their mind as they entered a peaceful sleep as if their minds were comforted by the mere presence of the other person laying next to them. Jace began to wake slowly as the room slowly began to fill with light as he squinted at how blinding it had been before his eyes found the sleeping form next to him as he couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent she looked as she slept as he turned to his side to see her more clearly while he pushed the fallen hair out of her face so he could marvel at her some more. Soon Piper began to open her eyes to see the most beautiful gold eyes staring back at her green ones as she gave him a sleepy smile before hiding her face at thought of how bad her bed hair must be before looking back at him with a bigger grin as he began to stroke her long wave again

" hey, what time is it?" Piper said with a voice full of sleep as she knew that she would have to get back to her own room so that she could get ready for their meeting with the inquisitor later

" it's still early, we don't have to get for a while yet" he said keeping his voice nice and low as if not to tempt the fates and disrupt the stillness that had fallen around them in the room while they slept

" before we have to face whatever inquisitor Harondale had to throw at us" she said as her easy going smile began to turn sadder at the thought about everything that might happen today

" hey let's not think that about ok? Let's think about something happier... like what we're going to do when this is all over?" He said trying to get her mind on better things rather than on the inquisitor

" what do you mean? Like us going on a date?" She said getting herself more comfortable as he realised how content he was with simply laying next to her in bed rather than doing anything else

" yeah, we could got to a movie or something you know normal or we could go to a club" he said as he looked at where their hands were laying on the bed clasped together as they had fun with it

" right now with everything going on, I'd just be glad to sit in the park with you and just be you know" she said thinking about reading while she lay her head on his lap as he combed her hair

" that actually sounds good... so today when everything is going on, just keep thinking about us being in that park ok? " he said knowing that she would need something to keep her level headed

" I feel like the Clave is coming after me like if they can't get Valentine then they'll just punish me for his crimes against them" she said allowing herself to sound more vulnerable than normal

" they might but I'm not going to let them do that... I am never going to let you be alone again. You being taken by Valentine almost killed me, I couldn't stand it if that happened again" he said softly

" I know you wouldn't, that's kinda what scares me. I'm worried that you'll do something stupid to protect me and get hurt yourself" she said looking up at him as she gently began to stroke his face

" if I'm protecting you then I don't care what happens to me" he said as he slowly began to lose the little self control he had as he found his lips softly capturing her own in a soft but sweet kiss

" hey Jace, have you seen Piper? I just checked her room and she isn't there, I'm worried in case she ran away" Isabelle said through the door after knocking as she worried about her friend

" ummm no I haven't, have you checked the training room?" Jace said trying to come with a convincing lie as Piper tried not to laugh at this sudden turn in events as he gave her a look

" I'll try there, if you see her first can you tell her to get ready? Apparently the inquisitor is here and wants to get started" Isabelle said remembering the nervous but unweaving look in her mother's eyes

" yeah of course I can" he said now looking at Piper who was now sitting up in bed hugging her knees as she realised that she would have to face reality whether or not she actually wanted to

" this is really happening isn't it? I'm going to be questioned by the inquisitor, what if she uses the mortal sword on me?" She said giving him a side look from where she was sitting as he sat up

" why would she do that? You have nothing to hide ok? You are one of the best shadowhunters I know and you are nothing like your father" he said trying to reassure her as he kissed her shoulder

" I guess I should go get dressed before Isabelle hunts me and finds me in bed with you...not that we're doing anything" she said stumbling on her words as she watched his smile grow bigger

" yeah you should, we both should... try not to worry about today ok? I've got your back, always" he said promising her as she gave him one more kiss before getting out of his bed and out of his room

Piper headed back to her own room where she quicker got changed into the high necked green lace dress that Isabelle had picked out the night before along with a black bow waist belt, a pair of black tights, a pair of black loafers and an oversized black black blazer as she tried to find the perfect combination between looking fierce but still looking delicate in order to please the inquisitor. She also decided to wear her hair up in a braided crown style to keep it off her neck, she also wore slightly smoked dark grey eye makeup alone with dark beige lipgloss. She decided to check herself over one last time to make sure that she was presentable before heading to the library where she knew the inquisitor and the others would be as she tried not to freak out too much as she walked into see the inquisitor and Maryse in deep conversation and Jace in a suit

" ahh you must be Piper Morgenstern, I'm Imogen Harondale but you can call me inquisitor Harondale" Imogen said as she leaned against the desk trying to get a good feel on Piper

" nice to meet you" Piper said hoping that the fear and nervousness didn't show in her voice as she tried to keep still and remember her manners rather than beg in to fidget like she wanted to do

" indeed... if the rest of you young shadowhunters wouldn't mind leaving so we can begin that would be great" Imogen said looking to Isabelle, Alec and Jace that were standing round the room

" actually I think I'm going to stay if you don't mind" Jace said leaning against one of the bookcases as he looked to the others to signal that he was staying as he thought of his promise

" very well, just stay out of my way and don't interfere" she said looking at Piper as she never took her eyes off her making her shirt from the weight of her glaze as Piper silently thanked him for this

" I would never dream of doing such a thing" he said smirking at Piper since they all knew that he would do whatever it took to protect her as he made himself more comfortable for what was to come

" is it true that you were both raised by Valentine Morgenstern?" Imogen said as she directed her question to both of them as she looked between them as she got straight to the point with them

" I was but under the ruse that he was Michael Wayland, I knew never who he really was. I came to live with the Lightwoods when I was ten after he apparently died" he said giving her all the information that he had

" unlike me who was well aware who he was, he never hide anything about him and instead hide pretty much everything about me" Piper said in an even tone as she tried her hardest to keep calm

" and during this time with him, did he ever say anything negative about the Clave?" She said as she focused on Piper making her realise that her fear about the Clave coming after her was true

" no but he was more focus on training me than anything else" she said knowing that the brunt of shadowhunter training had been with the Lightwoods than with her father who only taught her the basics

" training you? In what way?" Imogen said giving nothin away in her voice as she knew that this was what she was wanting from them as she realised this was going to b easier than she had believed

" to be as fearless and as strong as any male shadowhunter, in short not to be a girl... he didn't want that to stop me from being as ruthless as I could be" she said being completely honest

" and did he succeed in making you as ruthless as can be?" She asked as she mentally compared the 17 year old to the man that was causing the Clave all sorts of problems due to his beliefs

" in a way I guess did but not in the way that he wanted. He wanted me to be ruthless towards the Clave and their beliefs but instead I turned against him and his beliefs" she said thinking of him

" is that so? And what is his beliefs?" She said now looking at her with amusement in her eyes as she wondered how the young girl was going to get out of this one as she had her right where she wanted her

" that downworlders are just as bad as demons and should be treated as such hence why he trained me so hard, he wanted to me to be better than the shadowhunters he knew. His hate comes from his father being killed a werewolf and his mother dying of broken heart" she said simply

" and what are your beliefs?" She said now fully intrigued by her statement since it was beginning to sound as if Piper was sympathising with him and was also defending his actions towards the Clave

" my beliefs are the Clave's beliefs, I don't hate anyone... I do my job by taking care of demons and downworlders when they break the accord" she said making a point of siding with the Clave

" see that's what I find hard to believe, you spent your formality years with Valentine Morgenstern and you're telling me that he didn't influence the way you think at all" Imogen said with a harder voice

" Piper has one of the best records ever for someone her age and gender, she's served the Clave in a way that would make them proud!" Jace said seeing were she was going with this as he stuck up for Piper

" yes but then again Valentine himself was very good in deceiving the Clave for as long as he did, it could have been a skill that he passed down to his daughter" she said hinting to what she thinking

" are you kidding me? You think I'm some kind of spy for my father? After everything I've done for the Clave?" Piper said beginning to lose her tempter towards the inquisitor and her accusations

" Piper! Control your temper" Maryse said now getting involved since she knew what could happen if Piper began to speak her mind rather than continue to be polite and what was expected of her

" no, you know what? I have risked my life so many times carrying out the Clave's and for what? So they could turn around and call me traitor simply because of who my father is?!" She said harshly

" your father is incredibly manipulative and a very compelling person hence why he was able to get some followers for his cause, I'm sure he found it easier with his daughter" she said unaffected

" Maryse, you know Piper... you know she isn't anything like Valentine" Jace said trying to appeal to Maryse Lightwoods rather than the inquisitor as he tried to work out why she wasn't doing anything

" do you know where he is?" She asked as Maryse looked away from Jace's intense glaze as she realised that she had really drive this home and make the younger girl show her real colours

" no I don't... I know he went through a portal to Idris but that's all and anyway that's your turf, I'll wait till he's walking down 5th avenue before tackling him" she said with a smirk and her usual look

" see I find it hard to believe that he would spend years training you to let you and then take you back again to just let you go" she said thinking that it was about like a yoyo going up and down

" he didn't let me go, when I was a child I got scared and used a nail I found in the cupboard where he used to lock me away and stabbed him before the Clave found me" she said getting angry

" and more recently he fled from us after beating her up" Jace said thinking about how none of this was easy as the inquisitor was making it sound as she began to twist and turn everything

" I think there is something you're keeping from me and I think I know just how to get it from you whether or not you want to give it to me" she said narrowing her eyes at her as they began to realise what she hinting to

" you can't mean...?" Maryse said realising how bad this was as she looked between Jace and Piper who before had wide eyes and open mouths as they wondered why this was happening now

" I don't see any other way to be certain that what she saying is the truth" Imogen said with an even tone as Jace and Piper realise that this was always going to be the outcome that she wanted

" seriously? You want me to go on trail by the mortal sword? What do you have against me or rather against my father?" Piper said taking a step closer to her as she began to fight back a little

" what if she refuses?" Jace said wondering if that was an option as he began to mentally plan to get Piper out of the institute and to somewhere safe possible with Luke where they couldn't find her

" if she refuses or runs then I will take that as a sign that she is guilty of treasonous acts against the Clave" she said knowing that punishing Valentine's daughter was just as good as punishing him

" treasonous acts! Are you kidding me? You know what, go to hell! I am not my father and I have done nothing to Clave other being born to deserve this!" Piper said before making a move to leave

" well then you give me no choice but to hold you in the city of bones over night to ensure that you don't go anywhere or go and inform Valentine" Imogen said as she motioned for the silent brothers to come for Piper

" wait, you're arresting her? You can't do that!" Jace said thinking about Piper being locked away in of the cave like dungeons underneath the city of bones as he began to think of a way to stop it

" if you interfere then you will earn yourself the same fate!" Imogen said knowing that she couldn't put up with anything that might pose a risk to her plans to punish this girl for her father's actions

" then I just you should lock me up to because there's no way that I'm letting you take her like this" Jace said as stepped closer to Piper trying to show that he was very protective towards her

" lock them both up and I will deal with the in the morning" she said as the silent brothers began to drag Jace and Piper away as she realised that it was going to be harder than she thought just now

Maryse had managed to convince the inquisitor to allow Jace and Piper to get changed into something more comfortable before taking them away as Piper now a pink vnecked, a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans and a pair of ankle brown boots with her hair now down in a mass waves with a section of it up in a half bun and more natural looking makeup with the addition of her glasses. Eventually both Jace and Piper found themselves locked away in side by side cells as Jace sat down looking as chilled as ever while Piper frantically paced the length of her tiny dark and damp cell freaking out not about the situation but about being locked away and cooped up like this as it reminded her of her childhood where Valentine would lock her away as punishment for showing any kind of weakness that he deemed unsuitable of his daughter. It wasn't long before Luke came barrelling down the long hallway to their cells after he had argued and fought with Maryse to see them especially Piper after being told by Clary about what was happening as he began to worry about what Imogen's end game was right now knowing her history and her hate towards Valentine

" Luke? What are you doing here?" Jace said as him and Piper both stood by the bars to talk to him as he stood in between them so that they could both see him as clearly as possible as they talked

" I convinced Maryse to let me to check on you, Clary told me what happened with the Imogen... are you ok?" He said looking to Piper as he could see that something wasn't right with her just now

" I just want to get out of here... do you know who this Imogen is? She seemed pretty intent on punishing me" Piper said trying to focus her mind a little as she wanted more information

" Imogen Harondale is working on her own revenge plot against Valentine. Her son was part of the circle before he was killed in a raid, everyone believe Valentine set him up" he said thinking of the past

" why am I sensing that there's more to this story than just her son being killed by Valentine?" Jace said thinking that there had to be a bigger reason for her hatred towards Valentine and now Piper

" Stephen's wife, Céline committed suicide shortly after his death... she was eight months pregnant with their son. He would your age by now" he said looking at them with sad eyes

" she blames Valentine for not only her son's death but his wife's and her grandson" Piper said beginning to pace as she thought about how she couldn't really blame her for acting like this

" how did the questioning go? What did you get from her?" He said wondering if it was as bad as he was beginning to think it was as he looked between the two young trouble making shadowhunters

" she thinks that despite everything Piper has done for Clave that she's like the female version of Valentine as a result of growing up with him and having his blood in her veins" Jace said for her

" I don't know what to do to convince her other than do what she wants and go under the mortal sword but I still don't like that plan" she said knowing that a lot could go wrong with her plan

" the mortal sword could seriously hurt you and who knows what will happen, it isn't something that we can control" Jace said worrying about the possible outcome of going through with the trail

" I know but what else can we do?" Piper said feeling slightly defeated since it seemed that no matter what she did she would always being overlooked as a result of being her father's daughter

" just hang in there a little longer ok? I will think of something to help you guys, I mean I did say I would look after you didn't I?" He said gently touching Piper's hand before leaving them alone again

" hey what's going on with you? Are you ok?" Jace said once they were alone again as he knew that she was freaking out but didn't know why as he was suddenly glad that he was with her

" I just hate being places like this that are so small and dark... it reminds of all the times my father had locked me away in this damp little cupboard, I just hate the dark" she said feeling so alone

" I get it but you aren't alone in the dark okay? Not this time and not any time after this because I'm going to be there no matter what" he said as they both slumped down on their adjoining wall

" why can't I just be me? Free from my father and free from everything he's done?" She said thinking about everything he had done to others as well as to his own family like her and Jocelyn

" you are, at least you are in the eyes of the people that matter to you like me, Alec and Isabelle" he said trying to reassure her as much as he could through a wall as he desperately wanted to see her

" I know, I just wish... Jace, do you hear that?" Piper said hearing the unmistakably sounds of fighting happening above them as they both stood up Woking on instinct as they prepared for a fight

" yeah I do... someone's here that shouldn't be" he said knowing that the silent brothers would protect the city of bones and everything inside of it with their lives which they were by the sounds of it


	13. Chapter 13:city of blood

Hi I'm back with another chapter, I'm now on city of ashes aka book two which I think I will make it a little easier to convey it into my story because there's no real adaption of it to get confused with it to influence my writing like with city of bones and the movie butI am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head. So I've added my own little twist to this which will be explored more in the next few chapter which I hope you all like. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. The link below will show you Piper's outfits over chapter

Pipers outfits- www. polyvore she_aint_no_ angel/ collection ?id= 6815160 ( without the spaces

Chapter 13: city of blood

To say that Jace and Piper had been having a day was an understatement as they both thought back on how the morning had started with them laying bed together talking about the day before then getting ready for the meeting that the had with the inquisitor sent by the Clave to determine what had happened with Valentine, however the thing soon turned into a witch hunt where Imogen Harondale seemed to determined to make Piper pay for her father's crimes which ended up with them being locked up in the city of bones. It wasn't before long when Jace and Piper began to hear the familiar sounds of people fighting above them as they both tried to work out some way for them to get out of the cell so that they could fight together. Suddenly some of the silent brothers began to run towards them before being cut down by whatever was coming for them as a familiar began to walk towards them making Piper's blood turn cold as soon as she laid eyes on her father

" if it isn't two out three of my children" Valentine said looking between Piper and Jace as she felt the hate she felt for him slowly beginning to build up as he continued the pretence of Jace being his son

" actually it's only one of your three children, Clary isn't here and I've never actually met my twin brother seeing as you were lying about Jace being your son" she said glad that her voice didn't betray her true feelings

" Piper did a test to prove that you were lying" Jace said suddenly worried where he came from them as he realised that he only had Valentine's word to go on that he was Michael Wayland's son

" ahh... you also were a smart child and so eager to prove it to to others" he said moving his attention to Piper as he knew that he had to get her onto his side and his way of thinking soon

" what are you doing here, father? Why did you kill the silent brothers?" She said hoping to get some answer from him for something to go on so that she could finally work all of this out better

" well they were a little reluctant to hand this over so I persuaded them the best way that I know how" he said showing them both the mortal sword that was held in the city of bones for the Clave

" the mortal sword? What the hell do you want with the mortal sword?" Jace said realising that he was a little nervous about the fact he seemed to be going after all the mortal instruments for some reason

" wouldn't you like to know?" He said showing off his usual dark humour as Piper's fear towards him began to turn to anger and hate as she suddenly got the urge to escape her cell and hit him

" yeah we would hence why I asked?" Jace said wishing that he could see Piper right now to be able to work out what she was feeling and what she was thinking right now concerning her father

" I think we've had enough you... anyway I think me and my daughter need a word alone" Valentine said as he grabbed a hold of Jace to slam his head on the bars in order to knock him out

" Jace? Jace! What the hell did you just do?" Piper said wishing she could escape the bars that were confining her so that she could go and check on Jace herself rather than relying on his word

" like I said we needed to talk alone where you won't be influenced by him or anyone else" he said leaning against the wall nearest him as she regarded him with such hate and distain in her eyes

" no one influences me but me got it? And while we're alone, why don't we talk about your plan huh?" She said showing him that she was no longer the little scared girl that he had once known

" why don't you guess? It might be more fun that way" he said with very clear amusement in his eyes as he watched her barely contain her anger and rage towards him as he hoped he could use it

" ok I'll guess... I'm assuming it has something to do with your belief that downworlders are just as bad as demons and that all shadowhunters are corrupted somehow" she said thinking about him

" there's your cleverness again, you know you get that from your mother" he said testing the waters with her as he hoped that he was betraying nothing that might give him or his plan anyway

" and I'm going to take you trying to hurt me as a sign that I'm getting closer... I'm assuming that you have theory about how to achieve your ultimate goal involving the mortal instruments" she said now lost in some deep thought as she began to pace slightly in her cell

" you know you could still join me, I could let you out of here and you could stand by my side as we rebuild her our world" he said realising for once how dangerous she could be to him and his plans

" so you could beat me every time you feel like it or so I can watch first hand as you destroy everyone and everything I've ever loved, no thanks" she said knowing that she couldn't do that

" would you rather stand against me and side with the people are turning against you as we speak, the very same ones that locked up here for being my daughter?" He said trying to make her doubt everything

" the world is never that black and white, the people that matter to me most know who I am and who I am not so that's who I'm siding with. Not you and not the Clave" she said showing her stubbornness

" that's an naive look on the world and soon you will come to realise how black and white this world really is, my daughter" he said as he looked at her with sad eyes as he was reminded of Jocelyn

" I hope not because then I'll be as bitter and as crazy as you are" she said with hate as she watched her words wash over him as his once amused look turned harder and colder like she was used to

" maybe then you'll be of some use to me" he said before giving her one last look before leaving her alone in the cell as he began to prayer a portal to jump through again to avoid the shadowhunters

" Jace, you ok? Come on, talk to me... it's okay, it's okay... I'm going to get us out of here, I just don't know how yet" she said pacing the cell as she was freaking out as suddenly she felt this burst of anger build up in her hair causing her throw her hands out toward the cell door which burst open

" Piper! Jace!... Piper, what happened here?" Clary said being the first one to come barrelling down the stairs as she saw the aftermath of what just happened as well as the unconscious Jace next to her

" I'll explain it in a minute but first we need to Jace out of there so I can check that he's okay?" She said holding onto his cell bars as she watched as Clary took out her stele that she must have took

" I have an idea" Clary said as a rune suddenly came to her as she used the red stele to draw the rune on the bars of the cell to melt them away in order to get to Jace as Piper just watched

" Clary... what rune is that? I've never seen that before" Piper said hesitantly as she began to think about what had just happened to her with her own bar as she thought about the amount of anger

" I don't know, it just kinda came to me" she said wondering if maybe she had seen it in a book or somewhere else while she had been studying to learn more about the shadow world and its hunters

" hey Jace, wake up... come on, stele please?" She said as she ran inside as she began to check him out to see a cut on his head as she took the stele from Clary as she activated his iratze rune

" hey beautiful, what happened? Where's Valentine?" He said slowly waking up to her looking down at him with those green eyes he loved so much as he began to sit and look around for danger

" he's gone, he went through another portal and took the mortal sword him" she said as she gave a sad look as he began to wonder what else he had missed after he had been knocked out by Valentine

" why is Clary here? Is Alec and Isabelle here too?" He said looking between the two sisters as Piper and Jace helped each up before he leaned on her slightly for support before letting go

" yeah they are, we came as soon as we heard about the alarm from the silent brothers but nothing could have prepared us for what we saw" she said closing her eyes at the thought

" I can only imagine the amount of destruction that my father left in his wake, it seems like that's all he does" Piper said thinking about how he seemed to leave a trail of mass destruction behind him

" we should go before the inquisitor gets here" Jace said suddenly looking at Piper in concern as they headed upstairs in the hopes to join the others as he gently took Piper's hand into his

" why? I had nothing to do with this..." she said as they walked into the main room to see the room covered in bloodshed and the bodies of the dead silent brothers as she began to fall behind

" hey shh shh, it's ok... I know you didn't, I know" he said turning to her as he gently cupped her face as he tried to shield her from the horrors and try to comfort her as he wished he could make it all better

" and so do we but I don't think that's going to help, the inquisitor won't care. This will give her enough to convince the Clave that you're guilty and fulfil her revenge plot" Alec said joining them

" you guys should both go, I know she's focusing on Piper but that doesn't mean that she has to be alone in this" Isabelle said knowing that was what the inquisitor wanted when it came to Piper

" but if I run then won't I look guilty?" She said as she began to worry about the fact that it seemed to be her against the government she had always believed in and had worked for for years now

" maybe but you'll be free and still be a shadowhunter" he said knowing that they could take away her runes and everything that made her a shadowhunter and effectively excommunicating her

" what are you talking about? I thought being a shadowhunter was in your blood, how can they take that away?" Clary said completely confused by this as she realised that she still had a lot to learn

" what is going on here?! What happened?" Imogen said starling them as they turned around to see her and some of the older shadowhunters as they came to join them as they looked around

" we don't know, we were in the cells downstairs remember? " Jace said placing himself between Piper and the older shadowhunters as if protecting her from anything that they might try to do her

" inquisitor, the mortal sword is gone" one of the shadowhunter said to Imogen as she turned her cold hard glaze to Piper as if silently accusing her of working with Valentine in order to get to it

" my father took it... and I'm guessing that him and his minions did this too" Piper said knowing that the silent brothers wouldn't have given up the sword without a fight which Valentine would have loved

" Valentine was here?" She said as Jace continued to push Piper behind him since he could sense that this wasn't going to go the way that he was hoping it would with them letting them go free

" he was and I know because he came to gloat about it" Piper said knowing full well what to expect next as she waited for the upcoming suspicion and doubt that was coming her way

" you know I find it incredibly funny that Valentine just so happened to steal the mortal sword after you were sentence to under it in order to get the truth out of you about him" she said steeping closer to her

" wait you think I did this? I was locked away downstairs where you put me remember?" She said feeling the familiar feeling of wanting and needing to fight back in order to defend and help herself

"I think I need to deal with you sooner rather than later, take her back to the institute and I'll deal with her there" she said as the shadowhunters began to lead her out of the city of bones

Piper was soon convinced to her bedroom when she got back to the institute so she took that opportunity to take a shower before getting changed into a pair of cream lounge swears that had yellow bats on them, a yellow tank top, a cream hoodie and a pair of socks as well as had left her hair down so that it began to dry naturally into its normal wavy state. Not long after that Jace came into her room to check on her since he was worried about how she was dealing with all of this since it seemed like she was becoming public enemy number one in place of her father in the Clave's eyes as he knew that she usually would shut down or run when things got tough like this. Piper noticed almost immediately that he was holding a bowl of noodles and a cup of hot chocolate rather than her usual black coffee since he knew that she would already be very tightly wound as it was.

" hey, do you have any idea what's going on?" Piper said as she took the food and sat on the bed with her legs in a basket as he joined her on the bed wondering why this was happening to her

" no not really, I do know that Alec is in there fighting for you and he said he had a plan so I think we just have to trust him" he said as he watched her begin to eat as she began to think about it all

" trust seems pretty hard right now if I'm honest but I know for sure that I can you, Alec and Isabelle... I mean it's always just been us four right?" She said with a sad look as she thought of her life now

" and it will stay that way, none of us actually believe what the inquisitor is saying about you and you know that" he said as he gently touched her knee as she continued to eat as they talked

" however I'm not sure that our opinions actually count for anything against the inquisitor's agenda and let's not forget that she had the Clave behind her... hey" Isabelle said as her and Clary joined them

" hey... so she's still pretty certain that I'm somehow involved in what happened at the city of bones?" Piper said looking up as she placed the half empty bowl on the bedside table next to her

" yeah but I don't even get what happened, how did you he know that you guys were even there?" Clary said pacing the length of Piper's room as she tried to work out everything about this in her head

" I don't think he did, I think he was just there for the sword and then just stumbled upon us" Piper said knowing that was giving him way too much credit when it came his love for any of his children

" and when he did, he took that opportunity to twist the knife in further" Jace said knowing that he didn't need to be awake to know what Valentine would have said and have done to taunt Piper

" what he did say to you?" Isabelle said hoping that he would have said something that would have hinted to what he was planning to do with the mortal sword and the mortal cup now

" nothing much, he was going on about how the Clave were turning on me and how I should try to the dark side aka his side" Piper said taking a sip from her hot chocolate as she thought about it all

" why? I mean what's the point of trying to work you like that?" Clary asked wondering what his game plan was when it came to his children as she wondered if they all should expect visit from him

" hell if I know" she said for the first sounding exhausted as they realised that a lot had happened during such a short space of time as Jace suddenly felt the urge to go and comfort her as soon as

" hey Pipe, you should pack a bag... the inquisitor has agreed to allow Magnus to keep you prisoner at his place" Alec said as him and Magnus came in to join them since they knew that's where they would be due to Imogen Harondale's orders

" wait what? What happened in there?" Piper said completely confused as she thought about the time that she used to live with Magnus just after she had been discovered by the Clave as a child

" well the inquisitor and the Clave wanted to send you back to Idris but I persuaded them that Valentine was their main focus and that you should be allowed to live with me" Magnus said simply to them as they all realised how serious this could have been for Piper if he hadn't

" Idris? I mean she is not that big a threat to be sent to the prison in Idris!" Isabelle said wondering how they were simply ignoring how good of a shadowhunter she was and the high record she had

" so Piper is now you're prisoner?" Clary said wondering if they were all missing the point that Piper was still a prisoner in the eyes of the Clave as well as was limited to help them with all of this

" kind of but not really right? I mean Magnus is a warlock first and foremost so the Clave don't really have any authority over him" Jace said as he watched as piper began to pack her things

" no they don't but I will make it appear like they do for as long as I can, although it does mean that you can still help with everything on the down low" he said knowing that would make her feel better

" hey right now I'll take anywhere that isn't a dark and damp cell and at least this way I get my old room back" she said with a smile as she tried to look on the brighter side of this whole situation


	14. Chapter 14: all thing faerie

Hi I'm back with another chapter, I know it's been while since I posted and that's mostly because I haven't felt like writing if I'm honest and I'm not sure how I will post for but I'm back from now. I'm now on city of ashes aka book two which I think I will make it a little easier to convey it into my story because there's no real adaption of it to get confused with it to influence my writing like with city of bones and the movie butI am going to add in my own lines and scenes to ensure that I can properly adaptable to my style, it's like a mash between the movie, the books and my head.I've kinda just decided to do my own thing in this chapter because of the story didn't work exactly and I just felt this was more fitting and a little different so hopefully you enjoy it. you for all the favourites, follows and pms, please don't forget to review. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/ pm me because I would love to hear what you think, also pm me if you have any suggestions or requests for this story.

Chapter 14: all things faerie

Piper was slightly disorientated when she woke up the next day as everything slowly began to food back to her as she remembered that the inquisitor had been trying end hardest to try and punish her as a result of her complicated past with Valentine as she began to remember that she was living with Magnus Bane as a result of that since the Clave and the inquisitor agreed to allow him to hold her prisoner instead being completely unaware of her relationship with him. Eventually she decided to get up out of bed and to the kitchen still wearing her matching pyjamas as she wore a lilac slouched tshirt with a pair of matching lilac shorts, her hair was also up in a mass of braids and a bun. When she headed into the kitchen she could see that Magnus was already awake and had began to make her something to eat and much to her delight already had an extra strong cup of coffee waiting for her as she headed straight for it

" well hello you, did you sleep ok?" Magnus said as soon as he noticed that she had entered the room and was now sitting at the table beginning to snack on the fruit that he had cut up for her

" you mean did I sleep ok despite the fact that my government who I've worked for years to keep safe think that I'm evil and am currently working with my father? I slept fine" she said more than a little bitter

" yeah despite all of that... you've been throughout a lot and I don't just mean recently, Little Shadowhunter" he said thinking about the life she was forced to lead due the angel blood in her veins

" you mean because I'm a shadowhunter or a Morgenstern because neither of them have made my life easy"she said sitting down at the breakfast table as she began to sip her coffee as they talked about it

" you aren't just those things, not anymore. I mean now you're a sister, a twin, a Fairchild and even a girlfriend might I dare say" he said giving her a smile as he hinted to whatever was going on between her and Jace

" yeah I don't know what any of them mean and I don't know how to be any of those things"she said sighing into her cup as she placed her foot onto the chair so that it was pressed against her chest

" what's going on? Tell me what's going on in your head. Come on, me and you...we've never had any secret so don't start now" he said pushing some of the fruit to her so that she would take the hint and eat something

" most of the time I pretend that I'm fine and just keep doing whatever but sometimes I just get so overwhelmed with everything and I then I feel like I don't know who I am anymore" she said quietly

" hey listen to me, you know who you are and you can't allow Valentine to take that from you. And even if you don't know who you are, those who truly love you do ok?" He said trying to comfort her as best he could

" and if the worse comes to the worst and lose my runes as well as my right to be a shadowhunter then what? Or if... what if my father gets me to go to his side?" She said finally voicing her fears and worries

" then we'll fight it and we'll bring back into our side. Have you told any of this to Jace?" Magnus said knowing that she had a hard time letting people and a bad of pushing them away when things were hard

" not really, just that I'm having nightmares again but that was it" Piper said knowing that she was about to get a lecture about letting people in especially now with everything that was going on with her

" you should tell him, if I've learned anything for my many relationship during my long life then it's that there's nothing more important than honesty in a relationship" he said thinking about his own life

" is that how you work it with Alec? Oh come on, we can discuss my... whatever it is going on between me and Jace but we can't talk about you and Alec?" She said trying to change the subject slightly

" me and Alec... are new, some more than others but it's fun and when you have forever then sometimes fun is a good thing" he said thinking about the amount of heartbreak he had been through

" how much fun?oh saved by the bell as they say... hey you, what's going on?... umm sure, you're on loudspeaker" piper said as her phone rang signalling that Jace was calling as she answered confused

" well hello Jace, what can we do for you this fine morning?" Magnus said as Piper placed her phone in the middle of the table as she continued to nibble at some fruit and drink her mug of coffee as they talked

" well you aren't going to believe this but three invitation arrived this morning from the faerie court addressed to me, you and Clary... by the Queen" Jace said knowing that they would understand the importance

" what the hell does she want? Like we don't have enough on our plates right now" Piper said as she got up from her chair and began to pace suddenly feeling too restless to sit still and listen to Jace

" said that she wants to discuss Valentine in fear of what him taking his anger out on the faeries as well as the shadowhunters" he said making sure too keep his voice low so no one over heard him talking

" however we all know how slippery faeries can be so we can expect that she wants a lot more than that" Magnus said since it was well known that while faerie can't lie, they can deceive and trick

" so what's the plan? Come on, Jace! I know you and if you're planning on going then coming with you"she said knowing that she wouldn't and couldn't just sit on the sidelines waiting for them to tell her

" we were planning on going, all of us but you can't. The Clave think you're on house arrest at Magnus's and if they figure us out then they'll take to Idris" he said trying to keep the pain out of his voice

" trust both me and Magnus in the fact that we know how to get around the Clave. Where and when will we meet you?" She said in a tone that told him not to mess with her right now as he began to worry

" Central Park in an hour, at the big rock that you always go to think" he said sighing in defeat since he knew that he had no chance of keeping her out of this no matter how much he tried and wanted to

"Ok, we'll meet you then, it seems that I should go and get changed"she said putting up the very familiar mask that she used to disguise her feelings as Magnus watched her go as he worried about her

Piper headed back into her old bedroom that Magnus had given her before she had moved to the New York institute as she began to dressed in her familiar dark shadowhunter outfit that consisted of a lace black bra that you could see slightly through her white and black patterned tank top, a pair of black boyfriend jeans, a pair of black ankle combat boots and a black leather jacket. She had decided to wear her hair up in a messy ponytail since she wanted to be prepared for a fight no matter what happened, she also wore dark smokey eye makeup that made her blue look even bluer that seemed to go well with her dark pale pink lipstick. Once she was dressed she grabbed her red stele which she slipped into the inside pocket her leather jacket before then grabbing and concealing her weapons as she headed out to see that magnus was waiting her so that they could leave to meet the others who were already there waiting fro them when they got to the big rock she went to to think in Central Park. Jace took one look at Piper and realised that she was in a no messing kind of mood which was dangerous for someone who wasn't a shadowhunter but was worse when they were as he decided that he needed to talk to her before they went to the seelie court.

" Great now that we're all here, care to us the plan because there is a plan right?"Alec said a little more tense than normal as they all began to gather about in a circle to discuss this next move carefully

" for once there is, this isn't like our normal missions meaning we can't just wing it" Jace said knowing that pretty much everyone but Clary would understand what he meant by that particular statement

" faeries are far to sneaky for us to just wing it, if we're going to meet them then we need to be clever about it. So how are we working this?" Piper said trying not to be so tense about it as Jace moved closer to her to comfort her

" since we were the ones invited it means that only me, you and Clary can go to the seelie court to meet the queen but the rest will stay here as lookouts" Jace said firmly to them

" what about your weapons? Right now it's a somewhat friendly meeting but if you in there with weapons then it will turn hostile very fast" Isabelle said knowing Piper and Jace all too well

" we'll leave them behind except for a few hidden ones and our steles" Jace said knowing from the look she was giving him that Piper was about to protesting the idea of being near defenceless

" can someone fill me in about the seelie court because I'm getting the feeling that I'm missing something? I thought that faeries were meant to be small and kind" Clary said slightly naively

" only in fairytale and story books, the reality is much harsher than that" Piper said folding her arms as she thought about the reputation that the seelie and unseelie court had earned

" faeries technically can't lie but they love to trick and manipulate people, they're know for deceiving people. We can't trust them so don't" Alec said warning her, knowing the allure they had

" and there are some rules that you should know before going in like never leave your guard down, don't eat or drink anything and never the group" Isabelle said to Clary especially

" excellent advice, jut stay with Jace and Piper. Let them do all the talking" Magnus said knowing that they would know the right way to speak to the seelie queen without offending her

" are we ready to go then?" Piper said showing how eager she was to be doing something other than sitting around waiting for the next show to drop as Jace realised his next move

" in a minute but first can I talk to you?... what's going on with you? You're wound up and ready for a fight" he said after she nodded her consent as he pulled her away from the others

" I'm not or maybe I am, I don't know but I'm fed up feeling so defenceless about everything that's happening to me and around me" she said knowing that didn't sit well with any shadowhunter

" and I get that but we aren't just letting this happen and you aren't alone. Is this about the Clave?"he said knowing that he wouldn't be happy with them either if they were trying abandon him like they were with her

" you mean that group of people who want to derune me? Not really, it's nothing... I'm just tense and on edge" she said not wanting to get into it too much with so many eyes on them

" maybe I can help with that" he said already forming some kind of plan for them when all of this was over since it seemed that she needed a night to just relax for once and stop thinking

" maybe you can"she said with a smile as she took his hand and kissed him sweetly in the cheek before they rejoined the others as they moved over to the pond where the door to the seelie court was

" be safe and on your guard okay? We'll be here when you come back" Alec said showing how much he was worrying about them as they enter the door to the seelie court to meet the queen

Jace, Clary and Piper stepped through the entrance to the seelie court that was located near the pond in Central Park as they were suddenly transported to the faerielands and they took in the sight before them as they were surrounded by the most beautiful garden ever filled with fresh smelling grass and full bloomed flowers as they turned to the the right to see that the faerie named Meliorn who was clearly waiting for them to arrive so that he could escort them to his queen. Jace and Piper had often met with different officials from the faerie courts in order to deliver messages from the Clave or to deal with certain intertwining business that they might have shared but for Clary this was all new as she tried to soak every detail in while remembering what everyone had told her and warned her about it as they arrived in front of the main room of the seelie court with the queen in centre stage

" ahh finally, if it's not the children of the angel and of course Valentine's children" the queen said as she look up to see three of them standing of them although made no effort to move

" actually I'm not, Valentine is not my father" Jace said his voice a little harder than he wanted it to sound as he kept his hand in Piper's if not her sake then for his own to keep him in line

" no that's right, I did hear that he lied about the particular detail. Although they weren't lying about you were they, Piper?" She said as she finally moved to sit up but stayed surround by her noble faerie servants

" that really depends on what they said about me" Piper said knowing that she was the subject of a lot of gossip being a young successful female shadowhunter as well as a Morgenstern

" that you're just like your father in the looks department, it's yet to be seen how deep his blood runs in your veins. I guess time will tell" she said trying her hardest to push their buttons

" I look nothing my father nor am I like him in any way shape or form" she said in response getting more anger by the minute as Jace squeezed her hand in warning to not offend them

" I'm not talking about the superficial details like hair or eye colour, I'm talking about the deeper details... oh and let's not forget little Clary" she said now turning her attention to Clary

" hello, your majesty... royal highness?" Clary said not sure how she should address the queen of the seelie of court as she looked at the others to see Piper rollin her eyes at her

" the mundane shadowhunter... you must all be wondering why I invited you" she said standing up to leave her throne behind in order to join them so they begin to talk about things

" the thought had crossed our minds" Jace said as they all stood by and watched the queen as she gracefully sat in the floor where a table had elegant been set up as she gestured for them to join her

" as queen of seelie court, it is my responsibility to look out for my people and this war that Valentine is declaring threatens them all. I need to ensure that they remain safe" she said they began to sit around the table to hear her out

" and you think an alliance with the Clave and the shadowhunters will do that?" Piper said trying to work out the tricks and lies in her sentence since it seemed pretty unlike that this was it

" normally I would say no but with you three in their side, I'd say they have a fighting chance especially how unique you two are" the queen said gesturing to Clary and Piper with her finger

" what are you talking about?"Clary said confused as she looked to her older sister to see that she was just as confused as she remembered that faeries love to lie and manipulate people

" how do we change things? We're just like every other normal shadowhunter!" Jace said trying to think of something that set them apart from the others but came up with nothing

" I don't think so, normal shadowhunters cannot create new rune nor can they cause things to explode or even lift half of what you can" She said knowing they were a lot different in many ways

" how do you know any of this?" Piper said almost in a whisper as she thought about how she blasted the door of Jace's cell in the city of bones in a fit of anger as she looked to Clary

" I hear many things down here, the birds and bees tell me lots of things especially when it comes to Valentine and his children" she said looking between Clary and Piper where she took longer

" why are you so interested in my father and us?" Pipe said knowing that she had a plan and was clearly playing some kind of game that none of them knew the rules to right now

" it was well known fact in the shadow world before you and your twin brother were born that Valentine loved to experiment with demon and faerie blood on shadowhunters" she said softly

" you're worried he might do that again?" Jace said as he noticed the way that Piper was narrowing her eyes at the queen clearly trying to pick out the lies and the truth in her words

" maybe, maybe not... I would like to speak to Piper alone for a moment" the queen said sensing a way that she could change the game a little and make things a little interesting

" why Piper?"Clary said clearly concerned and worried about her older sister as she wondered if the queen knew more about their secrets then they did or maybe even more then Valentine

" absolutely not... I'm not leaving you on your own" he said to the queen then to Piper as he felt him suddenly getting protective of her as he began to think of everything that could happen if he left her on her own with the queen

" it's fine, you two can go... seriously, Jace. I'll be fine, go" she said knowing that she needed to play the queen's game a little if she wanted the answered to the many questions she had

" fine but the moment I think something is up then I'm right back here got it?" He said giving her a soft but stern kind of look before he left with Clary along with the rest of the queen's servants

" so now that we're alone, why don't you tell me whatever it is that you didn't want to say in front of them?" Piper said standing up from the table feeling the need to do something other than sit

" you know you're so like him, your father I mean. He too was strong and fierce even before he became the man he is now, you're alike him in more than you know" she said joining her in standing

" and my mother? Am I like her or is it only my father you seen in me?" She said trying to keep a lid on her anger at being constantly compared to her father and his evil ways all the time

" oh there is definitely traces of your mother in you but the question in everyone's lips is whose side you on really? Your father's or the Claves?" The queen said as she grabbed something to eat

" well the Clave don't want me on their side because they think I'm working with my father and I refuse to work with him because I don't trust him or believe in his cause" she said simply

" you know they are never going to trust you right? The Clave, I mean. All they are going to see is the blood that runs in your veins like they do with my kind" she said referring to their demon blood

" you have demon blood in your veins as well as angel blood hence why they do what they do to your kind" she said knowing that it wasn't necessarily a belief that all of the shadowhunters shared

" maybe... when I told you about Valentine's experiments, did you wonder what he did with the blood he took? Have you been wondering how you made that door explode?" She said taunting her

" are you trying to tell me that the two are connected in some way?" Piper said trying to work out if she was more angry or scared by the thought that she could have demon blood in her

" maybe that's something you should ask your father the next time you see him" she said clearly happy with herself that she had happily baited her like she wanted and had planned

" or you could just tell me now since you so clearly have the answers! You know I have no idea how anyone could think that faeries are so charming and sweet" Piper said clearly frustrated

" Piper, we got to go... we've been here too long and the others will start to worry" Jace said coming into the room clearly sensing that something between them had changed since he had left them alone

"Wait before you go, I'd like a little something from you both. Think of it as a way of buying my silence" the queen said now sitting back on her throne clearly enjoying the power that she had right now

" buying your silence? Why would have to buy your silence?" Piper asked confused and annoyed by the woman in front of her who needed a bit of a reality check in terms of what was going on in there world

" well as my many spies tell me,you're currently meant to be the prisoner of Magnus Bane which clearly isn't the case and something tells me that you don't want the Clave to find out" she said knowing that was the last thing they needed to happen

" ok so what do you want then?" Jace said knowing that he'd just about anything to protect Piper from the Clave and prevent her from being transported to the prison in Idris which was way worse

" I want you to kiss each other, a real kiss so no holding back"she said looking between them as they turned to look at each other confused by her strange request as they tried to work out why

" why? What do you get out of seeing us kiss?" Piper said desperately wanting to leave the seelie court to a land where people just say what they want without playing so many mind games like this

" just the pleasure of seeing gods work at play" she said sweetly as she gestured for them to get on with it as Jace decided to take Piper's lead on this one since he didn't want to force her into anything

" and if we don't then you tell the Clave right? Although we could do it and you could still tell the Clave and in the process admitting to your own crimes so I'll decline" Piper said no longer playing nicely

" well if that's enough of an incentive then maybe this is... this is a fun little plant called Vitis Veritas, they're enchanted vines that will obey me" the queen said as vines began to wrap themselves around Jace

" then tell them to stop! You're going to kill him" Piper said as she raced to Jace's side to try and help out of the vines but realised that it was pointless since they were too strong to pull away from him

" it's very simple, Piper. Kiss him and the vines will disappear then you can leave. I'd hurry if I were you, if the vines reach his neck then he will die" she said showing how determined she was to see them kiss making Piper even more curious about the real reason

" fine! I'm doing this to save you got it!" She said as she gently cupped Jace's face before pressing her lips against his as she began to kiss him softly before feeling him intensifying the kiss as the vines began to disappear

" now wasn't that fun?"The queen said clapping her hands in delight like some child as she looked between as if she had seen something more than two teenagers kissing due to some twisted game

" can we go now or do you want to play more deadly games?" Piper said full of anger while Jace tried to recover from being choked by the vines as she checked if he was okay and kept him close to her

" oh yes, you can go but I'll look forward to hearing more about you... Piper Morgenstern" she said as Piper helped Jace walk as they went to get Clary and get to their own world to figure all of this out


End file.
